Master Plans
by Forest Angel
Summary: Sequel to Boxes Getting things back to normal is hard when you're also dealing with wedding plans, interfering family & murder, not to mention a growing attraction between the Best Man and Maid of Honour.
1. Wrapped Up

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_This begins a few days after the events in Boxes and also has references to Crossed Paths. If anything doesn't make sense pleae let me know and I will correct it. The aim is that these can all be read on their own merit or as a series._

_

* * *

_

**1. Wrapped up**

A few days after the Diaz case Laura arrived at the lab with a small carrier bag in her hand. She knew some of the team were out on a case and she was hoping to make this delivery quietly. However that was not to be when Stella spotted her in the corridor.

"Laura! Hey, how are you?" she called brightly.

"Stella! I'm fine. We've finally managed to unpack properly thanks to the extra days off." She answered.

"Are you looking for Flack? He was here earlier." She responded. Laura shook her head.

"Actually I'm looking for Danny and then I was coming to see if you're free for lunch I want an opinion on something." Laura confided.

"You've been shopping?" she questioned.

Laura nodded with a grin. "Window shopping, but as one of my bridesmaids, and seeing as how my maid of honour is busy, I'd like you to see it."

Stella grinned. "You're on, Danny's in the AV lab, I'll grab my coat and we'll go." She breezed as she walked away. Laura went in search of her other intended target. Danny was busy concentrating on the video monitor and didn't notice her walk in.

"Hey Dan, can I interrupt?" she asked quietly making him jump.

"Geez Stevens, ya tryin' ta give me a heart attack?" he drawled in his Staten Island accent, momentarily heavier from the surprise.

"Sorry, but I come bearing gifts, I guess I could take it away again if you don't want it." She replied.

"Hell no! Show me." He answered and Laura handed over the small bag and he lifted out the contents. "This is it?"

"Yeah, just as we discussed last weekend. I just picked it up." Danny grinned.

"It's perfect. I owe you one." He gushed.

Laura laughed and with an evil glint in her eye she shot back. "Just make sure Don arrives at the church on time and sober and we'll be even." She didn't wait for an answer and walked out.

x X x

Later that night most of the team were gathered at one of their favourite hangouts for dinner. Everyone was a little surprised when Don arrived alone. "Hey Flack, where's Laura?" they quizzed.

He looked a little sheepish.

"She uh kinda stood me up." He started then after a pause added "She's taken her father to the airport. She'll be back soon."

"and you didn't offer to go with her?" asked Hawkes.

"I did, she needed to talk to him about her Ma." He answered dejectedly. Stella threw an arm round him as he sat down and gave him a hug.

"She'll work it out, everything will be perfect. Trust me she knows what she wants and she'll get it too." She reassured him. Don nodded and sipped the beer Danny slid over to him.

The conversation changed to other topics and with the drinks flowing a party atmosphere began to unfold. That was the mood when Laura arrived about an hour later. She stepped into the bar and looked around. The group were gathered round the pool tables off to one side watching Don and Danny play. She moved over to them. Don saw her and wrapped an arm around her waist drawing her close and giving her a deep kiss to the cheers of the group. When he let Laura go they were both blushing. He handed his cue to Hawkes and drew Laura aside to get her a drink. "How was it?" he asked after placing her order at the bar.

"OK, he's stuck in the middle, but he has promised to talk to mum." She sighed. "I just wish she would let me arrange things the way we want" she whined.

"You know if you want the glitz go for it, it's not me but I'll do it for you" he told her as he brushed a stray hair from her face.

"I know, but its not me either, I just want to keep it simple." She answered and he grinned. Stella joined them as the bartender delivered Laura's drink.

"We're going to order food and give Lindsay her presents." She informed them.

A short while later the table was littered with wrapping paper and presents. Everyone had given their presents and while she was distracted thanking Stella, Danny slipped a gift bag in front of her. When she turned back she looked at the bag confused, unsure as to where it came from as she wasn't expecting anything else.

"Well are you gonna open it or stare at it all night?" asked Laura, as eager as Danny to see her reaction.

"Uh, yeah" she said and peeked into the bag carefully removing the item wrapped in dark red tissue paper, it was quite heavy. She carefully peeled the paper from around the gift as everyone held their breath to see what it was. As she saw the contents she squealed and took hold of the clear crystal bottle full of a red liquid, then seeing the gift card beneath, simply inscribed with _"Happy Birthday Montana." "_Danny! How did you know?" she gasped as she turned to him and planted a kiss on his lips. "It's my favourite!" Danny beamed.

"Well, a little bird told me" he admitted, but refused to say more. As Lindsay put the bottle down Stella reached across and picked it up.

"Linds, wow! Elixir, you have expensive taste girl." Stella gasped.

"My one city failing" Lindsay smiled, her skin tingling at the proximity of Danny and the thought that he took the trouble to find such a special gift, albeit he would have had help. Wasn't it the thought that counted? Danny mouthed a "thank you" over Lindsay's head to Laura as he leaned back and draped his arm behind Lindsay.

x X x

Don, Laura, Danny and Lindsay were the last to leave, deciding on one last game of pool before going home. "So have you girls decided what you're doing for the bachelorette party?" asked Danny with a wicked grin. Hoping it might give him some ideas for what to do for Don's bachelor party.

Laura looked up from the shot she was about to take and glared at him. "Shut it Dan, the wedding's off limits tonight!" She answered sharply. Danny looked a bit shocked and took a step back holding his hands up in surrender. Laura let out the breath she held "I'm sorry, I just don't want to upstage the birthday girl." She smiled at Lindsay and took her shot. The game ended a few minutes later and they collected their coats. Outside the bar they said goodnight to each other and Don flagged a cab for him and Laura. Danny turned to Lindsay who was struggling to hold onto several bags containing her gifts.

"Here let me help" Danny said taking a couple of bags from her. "I'll see you home"

"Thanks Danny, but I can get a cab" she answered trying to take back the bags.

"Not an option Montana, you've still got an hour left of your birthday and I'm not done yet" he murmured in her ear, then he turned and flagged a cab for them. Lindsay looked at him confused as he opened the cab door for her.

"... and my favourite perfume isn't enough?" she asked with a mischievous grin as she stepped up to him.

"Nothing's ever enough for you Montana" he growled in her ear as he guided her into the cab.

x X x

The next morning Don took Laura's hand as they approached the squad room, it was cold, the only outward sign that she was nervous about the reception she would get. It was her first day back after the events with Diaz. He wanted her to know that he was going to be there for her regardless of what happened. He squeezed her hand as he pushed the door open and heard her catch her breath as they walked in. It was a normal weekday, some of the desks were empty, some had officers dealing with paperwork, some were taking statements from witnesses. A couple of the officers by the door looked up.

"Hey, Stevens! Welcome back, I'll have to remember that move next time I move house .. get the extra days off." one greeted her.

"I can make that easy right now for you Evans, I'll just lock you in interrogation all day on trumped up charges. Then have you shipped off to Sing Sing with a sadistic escort, how does that sound?" Laura snapped at him. Don's grip tightened around her hand.

"Ignore him Laura we're pleased to have you back, I could have used your help yesterday when I came up against Cruella de Ville, she said to say hello by the way." Another greeted.

"What's up Murphy she scare you?" Laura answered with a small smile.

"Do I want to know?" whispered Don.

"Annie Price, you remember her, we worked a couple of cases together in vice, including the Asian gang case." Laura reminded him.

"What's up Murphy? She's a pussy cat." Don countered as he remembered when he first met her at Laura's birthday dinner not long after they met, she was small, petite and Chinese with long dark hair and dark eyes, Murphy obviously hadn't had the privilege of seeing her off duty, when she dropped the tough girl image. It made him think of the first time Danny had met Laura and he grinned. Suddenly he felt Laura's hand slip from his and he looked up to see her disappear into their lieutenant's office to sign her statement and be given her badge and gun back. He shrugged out of his overcoat and jacket and lay them over the chair next to his desk before dropping into his chair and slowly going through his messages. Thinking again about Danny's first encounter with his girl. He still got a kick out of how she put his friend in his place.

_Flashback_

_Danny called out to her. "Hey, 'scuse me you can't be here, this is a crime scene, you need to go back behind the tape."_

_She turned and looked at him asking on whose authority she was being kicked out. Danny introduced himself and Hawkes. The woman smiled to herself, she'd heard a lot about these guys, this was going to be fun, for a while at least. "Yeah, well its my crime scene so you're stuck with me". She snapped at him._

_Danny looked at her asking who she was. "Laura Stevens, Vice". She lifted the side of her jacket to reveal her badge, then pulled it back down. He sighed and told her he should have realised she was undercover with her outfit. _

"_Yeah well I've just come off a double shift, I'm tired and my tempers shot, when you're done here I'm going home, so the quicker you're done the better." She shot at the CSIs._

_End Flashback_

Don grinned. No-one knew he'd been watching them from the sidelines for a few minutes before making himself known.

* * *

_Thanks to BrainDamage for reviewing and future advice on this._


	2. Desk Bound

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**2. Desk Bound**

Lindsay arrived at the lab around mid morning, feeling rather fragile. It seemed that everyone was there, running messages, delivering reports, running samples, gathering evidence and the noise level sounded illegally high as she stood by the elevator trying to retain her balance. Stella emerged from her office and caught Lindsay standing like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Linds? You ok?" She asked concerned.

"... ah yeah, I just- ... Have you seen Danny?" Lindsay replied hesitantly.

"He's out with Hawkes at the moment, looks like you need a hangover cure" Stella surmised watching Lindsay closely.

"What did you guys feed me last night?" Lindsay whined as they went into her office and she carefully lowered herself into the chair.

"The usual, what happened after we left I can't account for. Did the 4 of you go clubbing?" Stella pressed.

"... no, Laura wanted to go home, she's working today ... you know they're going to give her a hard time?" Lindsay commented. Stella nodded.

"So what about you and Danny, he was pretty fragile earlier too." Stella encouraged.

"... I have no idea..." Lindsay moaned. "I don't even remember what happened after leaving the bar."

"Stay here, I'll go get something to fix you up" Stella commanded. She knew there was more to the after effects than either were admitting, and she knew they would remember eventually, but whether they would share was another matter. Stella grinned and left the office, leaving Lindsay with her head on her hands leaning on the desk. At least she was early, they had about 30 minutes to fix her up before her shift started.

Even with her head on her hands Lindsay still felt like the room was constantly spinning. She closed her eyes, but that only made it worse making her think she was spinning. She opened her eyes again and tried to focus on a fixed point on the wall hoping it would calm the nausea rising in her stomach.

x X x

Don had been at his desk completing paperwork for over an hour and Laura was still in the corner office. He wondered what was taking so long, but there was nothing he could do except wait and hope he didn't get a call before she came out. Another half hour went by and the door finally opened and she appeared. He couldn't read her expression and hoped everything was alright. The lieutenant called him in. Laura was non committal about what happened when he asked as they passed each other. She lay her coat on the corner of her desk and sat down. The bustle of the room continued, the other officers either not noticing her or pretending to ignore her, whatever, she still felt like they were watching her, but at least they were keeping quiet. She was quite pleased with that for now. She flicked through some papers on her desk and looked across at Don's, then she picked up the phone and made a couple of calls. Hanging up from the second call she got up grabbed her coat and headed to the door stopping briefly at Don's desk to leave a note.

x X x

Sid was just replacing a body into the cooler drawer. Hearing her steps he looked over to the door as Stella entered. "Stella, twice in one day and no cases are you after another favour?" he asked, as he removed his glasses and clipped them back together letting them hang from the cord around his neck.

"Actually I am, do you think you could make up another of that concoction of yours, looks like I've got another CSI in need of a hangover cure" Stella answered grinning at him.

"Don't tell me .. Lindsay, right?" he replied giving Stella a wicked grin. "Makes you wonder what really went on after everyone left last night."

"Both are claiming amnesia right now, but I'll find out."

"What about everyone else? Are you going to need anymore today?" Sid asked.

"No one's seen Flack or Laura yet, but she didn't drink much last night because of today, so I don't think so" She answered.

"First day back? How is she?" Sid asked as Stella's phone rang, she checked the caller display.

"I'm about to find out, I'll be back in a minute" Stella replied as she headed for the door answering the phone.

x X x

Stella entered the office to find Lindsay still in the same position as when she left. "Ok Linds, sit up, you need to drink this." Stella commanded softly. Lindsay groaned.

"Just stop the room spinning ... pleeeease" she whined.

"Sit up and drink this it'll help. I had to feed it to Danny this morning with a straw want me to get you one?" Stella taunted.

Lindsay sat up quickly at the mention of Danny's name, but quickly wished she hadn't as the nausea washed over her again. "Thought he never got drunk" she slurred as the room spun again and she saw Stella morph into twins. "Give!" she ordered holding out a hand into which Stella put the beaker she was carrying, making sure Lindsay had a good grip on it.

"Take it all and don't stop" she advised. Lindsay eyed it suspiciously but couldn't see it properly. So she finally raised it to her lips and did as she was told.

She gulped it down quickly then slammed the beaker onto the table pulling a face. "Yuk! That's gross, what's in it?"

"I didn't ask." Stella replied. "It's Sid's secret recipe, but it works. ... Now go get some coffee and in about 30 minutes you'll be fine, well at least able to function, then I recommend a couple of painkillers"

"Sid? You got this from Sid? No wonder it tastes gross." She answered as she noticed the spinning slow down again and Stella and her twin morph back into one person.

"Laura just called, I'm gonna pop out for half hour, if anyone wants me I'll have my phone." Stella told Lindsay before leaving the room.

x X x

Don finally emerged from the corner office and noticed Laura was not there. "Hey Murphy, where's Laura?" he called.

"Took off about 20 minutes ago, didn't say where." The other officer called back. Don dropped into his chair and sifted the growing pile of messages. Most were work related, he tossed them aside and saw the paper sticking out from under the keyboard, he pulled it out and unfolded it. He glanced around to see if anyone was watching then he turned his attention back to the note.

"_Hey Tiger,_

_Gone for coffee with Stella, needed air. Call me._

_K"_

He grinned. She wasn't going to let him forget his new nickname. He just hoped she wouldn't use it at work.

x X x

Laura was already in the coffee shop near the lab when Stella arrived. Stella sat down in the booth and took the coffee which Laura pushed across the table for her.

"Thought I'd order while I waited." She said. Stella nodded, taking in Laura's pale appearance and nerves as she proceeded to shred the napkin she was holding.

"You ok?" she asked.

"better than I thought, ... thanks for coming, I had to get out of there, it felt like everyone was watching me." Laura answered.

"Where's Flack?" Stella asked, knowing they hadn't called him out this morning.

"Got called in to Fraser's office right after I came out. ... I'm on desk duty until psych clear me, then I've got a month with someone baby sitting me!" Laura moaned.

"So when are you seeing the counsellor?" asked Stella.

"This afternoon, I can't sit around a desk! I need to be involved, There's enough going on away from work I need the distraction."

"Is everything alright with you and Flack?" she asked.

"Yeah, ... he can be very persuasive when he wants something and I don't mean the way he persuades criminals to confess" Laura answered with a grin. Stella noted Laura's eyes sparkle a little as she talked about him.

"So what else is going on?" Stella asked.

"I'm just having a hard time with Mum about the wedding. She doesn't understand that her ideals don't match mine." Laura answered, staring at her half empty coffee.

"She probably just wants everything to be perfect for you. Its only natural for them to want you to have the best." Stella tried to reassure.

"She just wants to show me off to her society friends, it was different when I was younger, it was new and different, it helped make up for the stuff before, but after High School I decided I didn't want to go into the business, I moved here to go to the academy. Dad was behind me all the way, but her and my sister, they thought I was crazy. The only acceptable option in not going into the business was to find some rich aristocrat and have a ton of kids and stay at home. ... Don't get me wrong I love kids, but I would be bored stiff at home all day with the nanny looking after the rich little brats, which I'm sure they'd be, just getting out to do lunch and act as a bauble on some guys arm!" Stella was surprised at the depth of feeling Laura exuded.

"So you got as far away as possible?" Stella aksed.

"Something like that. ... My life here is so different, I can be myself, I can't do that with her."

"Have you ever talked to her about it?"

"I've tried, but we always end up fighting. I do want to get on with her for Dad's sake, she made him happy again after Mum died, but its just so hard when she wont even try to see things from my point of view."

"... You mean she isn't your mother?" asked Stella taking in the information Laura had just thrown out.

" ... she is, she adopted me when she married Dad, but biologically no, my mum was killed in a car accident when I was 5. Dad struggled to keep everything together for me, but he wasn't happy, he met Martha a few years later. They married just before my 9th birthday and Cassie was born a year later." Laura's phone beeped. "It's Don, he must be free. I'd better get back." She said as she read the text message.

x X x

Don was waiting for Laura outside the building when Danny returned from his crime scene. "Hey Messer!" Don called to Danny who grimaced at the noise, then approached his friend indicating that he should keep the volume down "word has it you needed one of Sid's pick you ups this morning, what did you and Monroe get up to after we left last night?"

"I don't remember. What was I drinking last night?" Danny asked.

"Just the usual, it must be what you drank after you took Monroe home" Don grinned.

"I did, didn't I?" Danny half questioned as he vaguely remembered them getting in the cab. He grinned smugly.

Laura and Stella joined them. Don slipped an arm round Laura's waist and gave her a quick hug. "You ok babe? Fraser told me what's happening."

"Yeah, ... I'd better get back, thanks Stella." Laura answered as they all headed into the building.

x X x

Laura was sat on the floor of the apartment when Don arrived home later. She was surrounded by a box half full of videos the rest scattered around her. He lay his overcoat and jacket over the back of the sofa and sat down behind her and wrapped his arms round her. "What's up babe?"

"... nothing." She reached out and packed up the videos then pulled out of his arms but he caught her hand and pulled her back on his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "... ok, everything. I've got to wait at least a week and see the counsellor again before she'll even consider letting me back on full duty. She thinks I'm stressed, what a surprise! She'd be stressed to after what happened! ... I'm sorry, I shouldn't take this out on you."

"Don't worry about it. ... what's with the videos?" He asked as he began absently rubbing her back with his hand trying to comfort her.

"Just something I needed to do. I'll put them away." She answered as she went to get up. Don refused to let her go.

"Can I see?" he asked, reaching into the box and reading the label on one. "... You wish she was here?"

"More than ever right now. The last few weeks I've started wondering how she would handle the wedding, what she would think of you, all that stuff. ... It didn't help that it all came out with the counsellor this afternoon"

"... Sweetheart you need a night off. Go get a bath, I'll call Ma we'll head up there for dinner and let her make a fuss of you." He suggested, knowing that she needed more that what he could offer her right now. She needed a mother figure. She didn't move or answer him. "... Laura? If you don't want to that's ok."

"... No, ... that'll be nice." Laura answered as she thought about his family, he was right his mum would make a fuss of her and right now she needed that, to be with a family that (mostly) cared about each other.


	3. Back on the streets

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**3. Back on the streets**

It was part way through the late shift when Laura stormed out of the office and the squad room. Don looked up from the file he was reading as the door swung closed behind her.

"Looks like your girl's got anger management issues Flack, she going to murder someone?" Piped up Evans.

Don glared at him as he got up snatching his phone from the desk. "Evans if you know what's good for you shut up or they'll be looking for your murderer!" he cursed as he walked out.

x X x

Stella entered Danny's office to discuss the case they were wrapping up as he put the phone down. "Flack, he just got called out, so it may not be a quiet night." Danny told her.

"Well why don't you take off while you have the chance, you're already on overtime. You may be able to catch Lindsay, they just finished and she was looking to go home with a takeout." Danny fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair. "Something wrong?"

"Nah, we just haven't crossed paths much the last week, ya know, she may not want company" Danny answered. Stella grinned.

"That your problem? Don't you have some planning to do for Flack and Laura's wedding? That'll give you an excuse." Danny grinned.

"I don't need excuses Bonasera, but yeah we do have planning to do." He answered and got up switching off his computer. "Flack also said that Laura got her pass from Psych but they're still insisting on pairing her up for a month."

"That may not be such a bad thing this month, she's under a lot of pressure about the wedding." Stella agreed. Danny shook his head.

"Try again Stella, they've put her with Angell, Flack says she's spitting knives, so watch out if you get them tonight." He answered in a clipped tone.

"Not what she needs right now." Stella nodded. Danny picked up his keys and headed out into the corridor.

x X x

Lindsay's phone rang as she left the building. She sighed, hoping she wasn't being called in. She'd been stuck in the lab for most of their last case and she was tired. Takeout food, a bath and a bottle of wine was sounding pretty good. She checked the caller id and answered the phone as she stopped on the pavement. "Hey Danny, please don't tell me we have a case." She sighed tiredly. "... Oh, yeah, I guess we could, how long will you be?"

"I'm ready right now Montana" Danny announced walking up behind her cancelling the call. She spun round and smiled nervously at him. "you set? ... What are we gonna eat?" he asked.

"There's a pretty good pizza place near me and we can pick up some beers" she answered stuffing her phone in her pocket.

"Sounds like a plan" Danny agreed as he flagged a cab. "So how are your plans coming for Laura's party?"

"Pretty good. Yours?" she asked as a cab pulled up and Danny opened the door allowing Lindsay to get in first.

x X x

Laura returned to the squad room alone, in a slightly better mood than when she left. Don had found her and given her a different perspective on things with Angell and it helped a little. She dropped into her chair and flicked through her messages. Then turned to her computer and was running some database searches on an open case when she sensed someone watching her. She looked up Evans was stood at the side of her desk. "They should have locked you up last time, then we wouldn't all be under scrutiny from the brass" he said coldly.

"Locked me up for what Evans?" she asked.

"You've got a nerve! Mark Hendry ring any bells, not to mention the Feds!" He spat at Laura.

She fought the wave of nausea which washed over her as she remembered the earlier case and glared at the officer. "Get your head out from up your ass Evans! It was an undercover case that went badly wrong for all of us. But we nailed the guys that did it, you should be thankful for that!" Laura replied forcefully.

"Ease off Evans! She risked a hell of a lot to bring that gang down and she was just as much a target." Murphy had approached them and interceded trying to calm the duo down. Laura gave him a brief appreciative glance grabbed her phone and a file.

"I'm taking these reports to Mac Taylor if anyone wants me" she snapped and walked out.

"Stuck up bitch, don't know what Flack sees in her!" Evans cursed and went back to his desk. Murphy went to the coffee machine in the corner of the room. He'd been part of the SWAT team at the warehouse the night they took the gang down, he'd seen enough to know she was the victim in that case despite what the rumours said. He was still pretty new to the homicide division, only having transferred in a month ago when another detective had retired. Maybe that was why he noticed the chill around the room when she was there. He also noted the talk behind her back. None of it justified in his mind.

Don returned to his desk and dropped his phone on it, then sat down. Murphy noticed him and poured a second coffee and took it over. "Thought you were called out." He commented as he put the coffee down on the desk.

"False alarm, thanks Murphy." He replied taking the coffee and looking round. He fought the urge to ask about Laura, and tried to assume that she had either gone home or been called out.

"She's in the lab" Murphy answered the silent question. "Evans just gave her shit over Mark and the Feds." He said in a low voice. Don looked at him and nodded as his phone beeped. He looked at it.

"I've gotta go again, tell her I'll see her at home later" Don replied retrieving his phone as he got up. He grabbed his coat from the stand on his way out.

x X x

Danny was stretched out at one end of Lindsay's couch, while Lindsay was curled up at the other. Pizza boxes and beer bottles littered the table and they were both armed with notepads and pens with several sheets around them.

"Should we do a joint order for all this stuff?" asked Danny looking at the list he had created for things they needed for Don's bachelor party, Lindsay had an equally long one for the bachelorette party.

"Sure, I'll do it tomorrow." She said as she absently checked her list. "What would you want to do for your bachelor party" she asked dreamily. Danny's head shot up and looked at her.

"Whoa Montana, slow down here, I ain't the one getting married." He spluttered.

"I know that! I mean when you do what would you want to do?" she asked again.

"I've never thought about it, not sure that me and marriage mix Montana. I've got my reputation to think about ya know. What about you?" he asked, avoiding looking at her, after all this was all hypothetical, wasn't it?

"I don't know, things are done differently in Montana, guys end up in the local bars playing pool or stuff, the girls don't go so wild, more like chic flicks and makeover sessions, along with the alcohol." She answered.

"So now you've seen both sides what would you chose?" he asked trying to get her to give him a proper answer.

"Clubbing sounds good. ... " she answered as she stretched out on the sofa her feet landing in Danny's lap. He set aside his notepad and started rubbing her feet.

"Clubbing's good." He agreed as he glanced at Lindsay. She was scribbling on her pad again, but he couldn't see what.

"I don't see you as the conventional down on one knee type to propose, what would you do?" she asked without looking up from the pad.

"I guess whatever seems right at the time, what's with the 20 questions Montana?" he growled. Lindsay looked up.

"sorry, just trying to work out some of these suggestions for party games, you're right forget the dream wedding stuff." She sighed and turned the page in the book she had. "This is better" She sat up effectively pulling her feet from Danny's grip, studying the article in the book.

"so are you gonna tell me?" Danny asked wondering what had caught her attention.

"No this has to be a surprise. .. have you ever seen Laura drunk?" she asked.

"She barely drinks, what you have in mind?" he asked as he reached to prise the book out of Lindsays hands, but she held onto it tightly.

"Oh no! it won't have the same effect if you know what I'm thinking!" She whined, as Danny continued to tug on the book and she held on, suddenly the book slipped through Lindsay's fingers and the force of Danny's tug sent it flying over his shoulder.

"That tell you something Montana? Maybe we should think of something else, what movies have you got?" he drawled as he put an arm out to stop her getting the book.

"But we haven't really planned anything!" She turned to face Danny. "There's a gazillion things to do" she ranted.

"Yeah, one of them being the best man and the maid of honour getting to know each other a little better" he grinned as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her and she lay her head on his chest. "What did we do after we left that bar last week?"

"Daniel Messer! You had it all planned and you're asking me?" she squealed. Danny laughed.

"Well you know what I think I need reminding." He teased. Lindsay tilted her head and looked up to him.

"On one condition. No alcohol is involved. I cannot take another of Sid's potions" she stated firmly, but with a hint of mischief.

x X x

Stella was taking pictures of a dead woman in the men's bathroom of a hotel, where several events were taking place. Don was reading from his memo book giving her details of the case when Hawkes arrived and put his case down and prepared to help move the body.

"What's a woman doing in the men's bathroom?" asked Stella.

"I could think of a few reasons all with happier endings" Don said with a smirk.

Hawkes looked up from the body. "You talking from experience coz of something you and Laura tried?" he asked

"Nah, never been tempted, too public. Just because it's not my style doesn't mean others think the same way though." Don answered as they all took a closer look at the body.

"I'm with you on that one" Stella agreed snapping more photos.

"Some people like the thrill they might be discovered." Don added as Hawkes helped one of the MEs staff move the body onto a stretcher, which enabled them to get a closer look at the victim and after a moment concluded that it was a male rather than a female victim.

"So Flack where is the wildest place you and Laura hooked up" asked Stella with a grin, using the case to fish for information for their respective nights out.

"Not gonna happen Stella, I don't rat on a lady." Don shot back at her blushing slightly at the memory. "I'm gonna go track down the manager for more information" he rambled and left Stella and Hawkes looking at each other conspiratorially.

"Now that warrants finding out" said Hawkes with a sly grin.

x X x

Next morning saw Lindsay, Laura and Angell dealing with a dead body at a tattoo parlour down town. The dead guy was an employee, the owner had found him when he arrived to open up. Angell was talking to the owner while Laura was in the other room with Lindsay.

"You ever thought about getting a tattoo" asked Lindsay inspecting the room and taking photos. Laura pulled on a pair of gloves and checked some paperwork.

"Not really, you?" replied Laura.

"Once, but I couldn't decide. If you were to get something done what would it be?" asked Lindsay looking at the body, which had numerous tattoos over the arms and chest, now mostly covered in blood.

Laura studied some of the pictures around the walls and found the perfect one. "A tiger" she answered staring at a pair of rich blue eyes.

* * *

_Thanks for reading this, please let me know what you think by using that little blue button below._

_More Danny/Lindsay to come too._


	4. Confrontation

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**4. Confrontation**

Laura left Lindsay to finish processing the tattoo parlour and rejoined Angell outside.

"Nice of you to join me" she said coldly. "You can interview the neighbouring shop owners, see if they know anything."

"Fine" Laura acknowledged, "Lindsay will be a while, there's a lot of trace to collect. Looks like the vic was stabbed multiple times, probably with one of his tools of the trade. Some paperwork scattered about doesn't immediately give us anything." Laura advised.

"I hope you wore gloves before checking it out." Angell said, a distinct tone of mistrust in her voice. "We can do without your prints all over **this** crime scene"

"... I'm going to interview the neighbours" Laura answered, choosing to ignore what Angell said, but inwardly beginning to seethe at the comments from her temporary partner.

x X x

Laura entered the squad room later that day after being out interviewing useless witnesses at Angell's insistence all day. Lindsay had just called with a lead from the evidence she had collected that morning, but Angell had told Laura to follow up on some of the witness statements while she went with Lindsay. Laura sat at her desk for a while making sure she had covered all the possible loopholes in the statements. Fortunately Evans had been out most of the afternoon too, however her reprieve was about to end as Evans returned from his latest case and noticed her in the room.

"Tell me you screwed up again kitten and they've permanently assigned you desk duty." He called as he headed for her desk and leaned against it.

Laura looked up "then you're going to be disappointed, I've been doing some proper work unlike the lunch you've spent in Sullivan's" She shot back smelling the alcohol on his breath.

"It was business, had to look the part with my snitch."

"There's other ways of gaining their confidence, let me know if you want lessons sometime." Laura countered as she got up from the desk. Evans leaned towards her, but she stood her ground.

"Lessons from you? You haven't got the guts to deal with a real man, bet you hooked up with Flack just cos of his family influence. Did you think it would give you an easy ride kitten?" he slurred.

"You know what Evans? Go to hell, you don't know anything" she hissed at him before walking out.

x X x

A young brunette woman approached the precinct reception. The officer on duty looked up and noted the expensive tailored suit and hair style. He thought the woman looked totally out of place in the shabby station. She didn't look like she had been the victim of a crime unless you counted a chip to the well manicured hands. The woman approached him, looking around with disgust.

"Tell Laura Stevens to come and see me" She instructed.

"Is she expecting you?" the officer asked.

"No, just tell her Cassidy is here." The woman snapped. The officer tried to contact Laura without success.

"I'm sorry she isn't available at the moment, take a seat and I will try again in a while." He indicated a series of battered chairs against the wall opposite the desk. Cassidy eyed them suspiciously.

"Find her, tell her its an emergency!" She ordered. Laura walked into the reception area and spotted Cassidy and groaned. Knowing she wouldn't avoid her for long she went over.

"Cassie what are you doing here?" she asked. Cassidy glared at her.

"My name's Cassidy! ... We need to talk, now!" she replied.

"I can't right now I'm still on duty, I'll meet you later." Laura replied.

"I have to be back at Yale, it won't take long." Cassie snapped.

"Cassie you can't just waltz in here making demands I have a job to do."

"And it seems that's more important than Mum." Cassie snapped again.

"What are you talking about?" asked Laura.

"She's getting stressed about the wedding and you don't seem to give a damn!" Cassie almost yelled.

"That's not true and if she let me organise things then she wouldn't be stressed!" Laura snapped. Then she took a deep breath. "Come with me" Laura led them into the ladies locker room, which was the nearest area around which offered some privacy. "Why didn't you ring me?"

"Because that does no good, you need to understand that you're tearing this family apart with your selfish plans." Cassidy hissed.

"My selfish plans? She's the one who's dictating what I can and can't do for my own wedding!" Laura yelled. "Get real Cassie, I don't need some high society wedding with a 5 star price tag to get what I want. We want something that we'll enjoy rather than be paraded around for the local country club!"

"And what about what mum wants?" Cassidy asked through clenched teeth.

"Its not her business. Its ours, I wanted her involved Cass, but on my terms not hers. New York is home now, I'm happy here, our friends are here. We want a simple wedding with a quiet reception and that's what we've planned. If you two can't live with that then don't come." Laura shot back.

"You just don't get it do you? ... She wants the best for you!" Cassidy snapped.

"I know but our ideas about what's best are miles apart. Everything's arranged and we are not going to change it now." Laura answered.

"So you're getting married in some ghetto church and having the reception is some Italian restaurant, and you expect us to lower ourselves to that level?" Cassie continued.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, the church has been used by Don's family for years and the restaurant is one of the best in the city. If you think its beneath you don't come!" Laura yelled and turned to leave.

"There's one more thing, ... When were you going to tell her you were arrested?" snapped Cassie.

"Dad explained it to her. I was set up, but they've got the guy who did it and they're still following the internal mole." She explained.

"Its affected her standing in town you know that?" Cass fumed. "People have stopped inviting her"

"Cassie! I couldn't care less what happens to her, I've had enough to deal with here the last few weeks I don't need you trying to lay a guilt trip on me. If anything Don's the one I feel sorry for not her, he got dragged into this because of me and he hasn't given me one word of grief about it! And you know what? Right now I wouldn't blame him if he did because we're still dealing with what happened, so your mother is right down my list of priorities right now! I've been cleared get that into your head! I'm getting enough shit from upstairs I don't need it from you too, Mark was my partner for 2 years and they still think I killed him!" Laura yelled then rushed out, trying to conceal the tears.

x X x

Laura entered the gym a few minutes later and began a work out on the mats. Anger and frustration only continued to build as the karate routine she worked on kept going wrong. She looked up when she heard the door click. Angell was standing there.

"Angell get lost, I can't deal with you right now." Laura ordered.

"Wait, ... I'm not here to argue with you. ... I just wanted to apologise, I was in the locker room, I couldn't help over hear what you said. ... I never realised-"

"I'm not interested, you've had it in for me since you interrogated me about Mark. Diaz hasn't helped me convince people of my innocence in either case. Did you ever read the transcript? ... you might find it enlightening and understand why I reacted the way I did." Laura said, fighting to hide the emotions building up.

"... Laura, I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions and I shouldn't have ... I'll let you carry on, get out of your way. ... who was that woman in the locker room?"

"Cassie? My sister, we don't see eye to eye right now. ... I don't want to talk about it right now." Laura answered.

"Still want a work out?." Angell asked. Laura eyed her suspiciously. "The case has taken us down the dead end road, I could use a sparing partner, what do you say we work out the frustration and call it a night?" Angell offered. Laura slowly nodded.

x X x

Stella and Don entered the precinct after returning from a trip to Connecticut to interview a person of interest in their case. The officer on the desk called them over.

"Hey, Bill, what's up?"

"You're girl got laid into heavy by some dressed up socialite by the name of Cassidy, upset her pretty good." The officer told them.

"Shit! Where is she?" Asked Don scowling.

"I think she went to the gym"

"Thanks Bill, .. Stell you ok with the evidence?" he asked

"What's wrong? Who's Cassidy?" asked Stella.

"Her sister, sounds like she's in town to cause more trouble. I need to find her." He answered distracted a little from the conversation.

"Call me let me know she's ok" said Stella resting a hand on his arm. "... she working tomorrow?" she asked after thinking a moment.

"On call I think why?" he asked.

"I'm off and Lindsay's on call, I think we need some retail therapy, I'll pick her up at 9." Stella told him. He nodded.

"Thanks Stell, she could use a break from everything."

"Didn't say it would be a break, we've got some serious wedding shopping to do, but we'll make sure she has some fun too." Stella said with a mischievous grin as Don turned and headed for the gym.

x X x

Laura and Angell were so focussed on trying to take each other down with karate moves they didn't see Don enter. He stood watching them for a few minutes. Then Angell used a series of moves which caught Laura off guard and she ended up on her back on the mat. Both women were breathing hard and it took a moment for Laura to get up, Angell offered her hand. Laura took it and with a swift move she had pulled her over and they both lay catching their breath.

"I fell for that."Angell gasped.

"One of my favourites. It was the first one I learnt, usually guarantees I get what I want." Laura replied.

"I think I'm done for, ... have a good night." Angell said as she pushed herself onto her knees to get up.

"I'm gonna try and work out the rest of my frustration now I've thrashed you." Laura grinned.

"Bring it on anytime, give me a call, next time I won't be such a pushover" she answered as they both got up. Laura then saw Don standing at the side drinking her water. Angell looked between them and made a hasty retreat. Laura joined Don and took the water off him and drank some.

"You two ok?" he asked. Laura nodded.

"We've kind of reached an understanding. How was your day, get anything from the Congressman?" she replied.

"Got his DNA on a baby's rattle, hope it matches that from the vic. Stella's gonna run it" he told her as he took her hand and pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. "I hear Cassie showed up"

"I don't want to talk about it" She sighed, leaning into him and resting her head on his chest. "How long till you're done? I want to go home"

"You go change and I'll be done" he whispered. Laura stepped away.

"Can you bring the stuff from my desk I can't face going back up there tonight or I might just commit murder for real if Evans is still in." She answered.

"Not funny Kat." He replied as he watched her leave, then followed a moment later.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Retail Therapy ... Anything special you want to see them do or buy?_

_Please review ... it helps to keep the plot bunnies working..._


	5. Retail Therapy

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**5. Retail Therapy**

Stella arrived at Don and Laura's at 9am the next day. Laura was nursing a major headache after a bad night. Don had been called out the night before shortly after dinner and she hadn't slept well. Nightmares about the wedding and the argument with her sister had plagued her. Stella sent her to the shower and prepared some breakfast before sneaking into their room and raiding Laura's closet. Finding a shirt and pair of jeans with some boots for her to wear, she was about to close the door when something caught her eye.

"Perfect" she said to herself and quickly took the outfit and pushed it into her bag.

Laura emerged into the kitchen feeling slightly refreshed a few minutes later. Stella pushed a mug of coffee and some pancakes across the counter to her.

"Thanks Stella" she said before eating.

x X x

They met Lindsay across town about an hour later and spent several hours touring stores around 5th Avenue. Mostly they were window shopping mentally writing wish lists of what they would get given the chance. They finally stopped for lunch in a small café, after a rather disastrous morning and nothing worth mentioning in their shopping bags. They had however had their nails and toes manicured!

Over lunch they discussed their next target. "Dresses" said Lindsay. "you haven't decided on your own dress so how can we get ours?"

"Actually ... I have, I've got a fitting this afternoon, at 4 and I think they've got the perfect dresses for you guys too." Admitted Laura.

"Is it the one you showed me last week?" asked Stella, Laura shook her head "What's it like?"

"Nope, not telling I want you to see it first." Laura answered. Lindsay pulled a face. "Cut it out Linds I can't describe it that's why I want you to see it."

"So what are we gonna do next then? We've got a couple of hours" Stella asked. "Have you sorted out what you're wearing for the wedding night?" she asked with a wicked grin.

"Not really" admitted Laura. "besides Don won't care what I'm wearing"

"Laura! For one night in your life you make him care! You want him to remember it too!" Stella said shocked.

"We seriously have to shop this afternoon!" Lindsay said surprised at Laura's laid back attitude.

"I don't have a choice do I?" whined Laura.

"No way, we are going to make you enjoy yourself for one afternoon." Lindsay ganged up with Stella.

"OK. What else have you got in mind?" Asked Laura beginning to dread what else they might be planning.

"Surprise, you don't need to worry about the plan, just enjoy yourself and make decisions when we tell you. ... first stop lingerie then the dress ... La Perla have just brought out this new range will be perfect ... I say we hit Saks next." Stella schemed.

"La Perla! Stella that's not me." Laura almost screamed.

"Hey kiddo this is one day, its special, trust me Don will love it." Stella replied.

"I don't know" whined Laura.

"We do, now you chose us as maid of honour and bridesmaid, you have to trust our judgement on this." Lindsay joined in.

"OK I'll look, I'm not promising anything else." Laura agreed grudgingly. Stella grinned, she was going to get her way today. The idea was to help Laura relax and feel better. Expensive lingerie could do that.

x X x

Several hours later and after plenty of badgering from Stella and Lindsay, Laura had agreed to purchase certain items of expensive lingerie to wear on her wedding day, along with a few extras for their honeymoon. They then made their way across to the bridal boutique for Laura's dress fitting.

After about 30 minutes the assistant left the changing room and joined Lindsay and Stella in the main store. "OK ladies, she's ready, the dress fits perfectly".

Laura warily left the changing room and walked to the middle of the store. Stella and Lindsay gasped.

"It's perfect" breathed Lindsay.

"It's fantastic." Approved Stella.

"You really think so?" Laura asked her voice faltering.

"We do" Stella answered as the door opened and two other women walked in.

"Laura! We made it!" called the younger of the two. "We would have been here a while ago but Brian was late off duty to baby sit for Teresa." They joined the others in the centre of the store and stopped and stared at Laura.

"You don't like it do you?" Laura asked the two new arrivals nervously.

"No its-" started the younger woman

"Don will love it!" squealed the older one.

"You look terrific, its so- you." The younger one confirmed.

Laura looked at the older woman. "Sorry Teresa, Heather meet Stella Bonasera and Lindsay Monroe, guys Don's sister's Teresa Kennedy and Heather Flack."

They all greeted each other and Laura turned and looked in the mirror while the assistant made a small adjustment to the dress. Looking at herself Laura suddenly burst into tears. Teresa pushed the others away to look for their dresses and then guided Laura back to the changing room as the assistant pushed a handful of tissues at them.

"Lets get you out of that dress for now." She encouraged "Want to talk about it?"

"... Same problem as last week. I just don't seem to be able to get her out of my mind lately." Laura sniffed as they got her out of the dress. "It's getting worse."

"Hey, its understandable, of course you'd want your ma here, but she wouldn't want you to get upset about it, she'd want you to enjoy everything. I know things haven't gone so well lately, but now it can only get better. It's about time my brothers settled down, and you and Don are perfect ... we just need to work on Brian next, got any suggestions?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll have to think about it." Laura croaked. "Will he really like it?"

"It's you, elegant but not too flashy. Knowing my baby brother he won't be able to take his eyes off you." Teresa answered. Laura smiled. "Are you using this headset & veil?"

"No, that was just for effect, I've got Mum's, its almost the same." Laura answered.

"you'll look stunning." Teresa reassured Laura as a commotion broke out in the store. "We'd better see what they're up to."

Returning to the store they found the other girls disputing the colours of the dresses that they had each picked out. Laura looked at what they had chosen then turned to the assistant.

"Ok, I like that dress, can you do it in that colour?" Laura asked indicating two of the dresses.

"I don't know let me see" she said as she turned to scan the racks.

"Everything ok?" asked Stella.

"Yeah, its just ... never mind or I'll start crying again" Laura answered.

A few minutes later the assistant returned "It's not exactly the same, but how about this?" she asked holding up a dress for Laura to inspect.

"It's perfect. I'll need 5 and what have you got in the same colour for a 4 year old?" Laura asked after thinking a moment.

"For you 4 ladies?" the assistant asked quickly assessing their sizes.

"Not me" answered Teresa. "you'll need a size 4"

"And a 6" Laura added. "I'll arrange for the others to come for a fitting."

"Megs should be here, she said she would" Heather announced annoyed that their younger sister had failed to show again for something important to the family. "I'll call her" she stated and stepped into the changing room pulling out her phone. Lindsay's phone beeped, she pulled it out and read the message.

"It's Danny, they need me. I'm sorry Laura, I'll catch up later where are you having dinner?"

"How about we head to Sullivan's I know Don wants a return match against you and Danny at pool" suggested Laura.

"Ok I'll see you there and I'll tell the guys." Lindsay called as she apologised to the assistant and left.

After another hour in the boutique with Stella and Heather being fitted for their dresses they finally left.

x X x

As they walked to Sullivan's to meet the others Stella noted a more relaxed Laura "You're looking calmer" Stella commented as they walked along.

"Yeah, getting the dresses sorted has been a big weight lifted. I finally feel like this is coming together, that it's really happening." Laura sighed a dreamy smile creeping across her lips.

"So what else needs sorting?" asked Stella.

"I think we're sorted. I can relax a bit for the next few weeks. The restaurant are arranging the cake, apart from our table there is no seating plan, final dress fittings the week before, Don's mum is sorting the flowers and his dad is arranging a guard of honour through the academy, the only concession to the department."

"So they're not in dress blues?" she asked

"No, Don hates it you'd never get him voluntarily back in uniform. They're going black tie, except that now the ties will match your dresses!" Laura announced, her spur of the moment decision leaving her wondering where to get the right colour ties, without the guys knowing.

x X x

Settled in a booth in Sullivan's a short while later Stella was talking to Teresa about her children. "They can be little brats at times so I can't wait until Chris produces an heir or two to take the pressure off, let the rest of the family spoil them. ... Of course now Ma will be on at you and Don about starting a family too!" she added looking at Laura.

"We haven't really talked about it, but I doubt it will be for a few years at least, I'm not ready for permanent desk duty." Laura replied.

"You may want to talk to my brother about that I think he might have other ideas, you know he wants his own hockey team!" she teased.

"Yeah and I can picture Flack with one too!" added Stella as Laura groaned.

"One or two maybe, but no way is he getting a hockey team out of me!" Laura replied a pained expression on her face at the thought of having at least 6 children, she didn't even dare think about the 20 needed for each game!

Unseen by the women Don and Hawkes had arrived and caught the tail end of the conversation. Don slipped an arm around Laura's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "You going to start denying me my conjugal rights babe?"

"Easy Tiger, or it might be more than that" she teased, feeling herself blush at the turn of the conversation. She eased herself out of the booth and into his arms, gaining a proper hello in the process. "I'm going to order some more drinks" she announced when he let her go.

"It's ok Laura I'll get them, what are you drinking Ladies?" Hawkes asked.

The orders placed. Laura sat down again and Don greeted his sisters. "So you finally got to a real cop bar?" he said to Heather.

"About time, you would never bring me!" she chided.

"You were too young" he announced as he slid into the seat next to Laura. "So how much damage have you done to your credit card today?" he asked wrapping his arm around Laura's shoulders and fingering her hair.

"You are never going to find out, but I'm assured you will love everything I bought." She answered with a nervous look at Stella and Teresa.

"So do I get a look?" he whispered, but not quiet enough to escape his older sister.

"Donnie! You'll have to wait to see her at St Marks." Teresa chided him. "I'm taking charge of everything until the wedding day so you don't get tempted to peek and spoil the surprise."

"Aw Sis come on, not even a hint?" He pleaded. Laura snuggled closer to him and whispered in his ear which made him smile. "Really?" he grinned at her. She nodded, leaving the others to guess what she had said.

The rest of the evening passed smoothly with everyone having a good time. Don and Laura won their rematch at the pool table over Danny and Lindsay, before everyone finally called it a night.

* * *

_Hope you all liked the shopping trip ... _


	6. End of the day

****

_**AN**: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Thanks to brainDamage089 for feeding the plot bunnies!_

_

* * *

_

**6. End of the day**

The cab pulled up outside Lindsay's apartment block and she got out. One of her neighbours was just going in the door with their dog, and stopped her. "You may want your young man to give you a hand there were two big boxes delivered here for you today, they're in the store room." The old lady told her. 

Lindsay smiled. "Thanks Mrs P, I'll move them." She turned to the cab and stuck her head back inside.

"You heard cowboy I need a hand" she ordered and he slid across the seat pushing the cab fare through the window.

"You know Montana I can't refuse you anything." He answered his trademark grin breaking across his lips, as he climbed out of the cab.

x X x

A short while later they had moved the boxes into Lindsay's apartment. Danny closed the door and flipped the lock.

"Are these what I think they are?" he asked. Lindsay nodded.

"I haven't ordered anything else. You want to check them out?" she replied.

"Sure."

They worked in silence for a few minutes before Lindsay looked up from the box she was sorting and looked at Danny. "What do guys think about girls with tattoos?" she asked. Danny looked up.

"Depends I guess, on the guy and the tattoo. Why?" he asked wondering again at all Lindsay's strange questions lately.

"Laura and I were at this scene yesterday the guy was killed in his studio. The place was full of pictures of work he'd done, a lot of it on women. We got talking-"

"You thinking of getting one Montana?" Danny interrupted

"I don't know, maybe" she answered nervously.

"If its what you want, go for it." He encouraged.

"But what would guys think?" she asked again.

"Like I said depends on the guy and the ink, what did you have in mind?"

"Let's say it was you, and I had a dragon" she answered.

"That works for me" Danny said after a moment of thought.

"It does?" she asked slightly surprised. Danny watched her for a moment then he grinned at her.

"What's with all this? Is there something you really want to know?" he asked. "Come on Montana, you don't ask questions like that, you want more. What if I promise not to tell?"

_Damn! Busted_ she thought. She screwed up her eyes tight "WhatwouldFlackthinkifLauragotinked?" she asked in a rush. Danny laughed.

"Is Laura getting one?" he asked slowly, when his laughter subsided a bit and he'd gone over her words in his head to decipher what she'd actually said. He thought Lindsay looked guilty.

"Not that she said, I just wondered what he would think." She answered, desperately trying to think of a way out of this conversation now before she blew her whole plan.

"It would have to be feminine and cute and I don't get that vibe from Stevens." He answered. "You're scheming Montana what's going on?

"Nothing" she answered a little too quickly. Danny knew she was lying, but pretended to let it go. They spent the next few minutes in silence as they sorted out the rest of the boxes, sorting the items into what they had each ordered.

"I gotta tell you Montana I'm glad its not me whose party you're organising." He sighed looking over the items now scattered across Lindsay's couch as they continued to sit on the floor. "Are you sure she's up for all this?"

"Of course she will be. Besides she won't remember half of it, but we'll have the video to remind her of what she misses!" Lindsay replied with a devious grin which Danny found enticing. "What about Flack, you sure he'll be up for what you have planned?"

"We can't let this moment go un-challenged. He never got this serious about a woman, so before he takes the ball and chain we gotta make it memorable." Danny grinned equally deviously as he levered himself off the floor and stretched his legs from where he'd been sitting. Scooping the items from the table back into one of the boxes he put it by the door.

"I don't wanna know what you're planning, just don't make it illegal or Mac will have a fit." She grimaced thinking of some of the less classy activities the guys could come up with. Although some of her ideas would involve getting Laura completely wasted, which she wasn't sure how to do seeing as she hardly drank and was very serious about her limits.

"And you don't have equally unsavoury plans?" he threw back at her.

"I just hope these guys are not around if I ever get married, what about you, would you let Flack organise your bachelor party?" she replied.

"Now Montana we've had this conversation ... Flack will have a very long wait, I don't do marriage" he reminded her while thinking _except maybe with a country girl from Montana. Don't be ridiculous Messer you haven't even kissed her yet, well not properly and you're thinking marriage, what have you been drinking tonight? "_It's getting late Linds, I'd better go." He said noting the fleeting change it her expression like he had said something wrong.

"Could you just do something for me before you go? ... I need to hide this box, I've got space in my bedroom closet, but it's kinda heavy" she said trying to think up something so that he wouldn't go so soon.

Danny nodded and picked up the box, which Lindsay had now repacked with the items previously spread across her couch. Danny noted the box wasn't that heavy and he lifted it easily before following her to her bedroom. "Ya know Montana you coulda just asked me into your bedroom you don't need excuses" he teased and his grin widened when Lindsay turned beet red at his suggestive tone.

"Daniel Messer! Get your mind out of the gutter, I may be a country girl, but I've got city smarts too!" she exclaimed, pretending she was outraged at his suggestion, while secretly wondering what it would be like to have him in her bed. She held the door open while Danny manoeuvred the box inside the walk-in closet. An uneasy silence descended as Danny stepped out of the closet. He glanced around her room. It wasn't overtly feminine, giving off the same vibe as everything else about her, practical and fun. Shelving above the bed was full of a teddy bear collection, some obviously well loved in her childhood as he noticed a couple with missing eyes. Lindsay saw where he was looking and groaned.

"What's up Montana? I'll show you my baseball collection sometime when I cook you dinner."

"What? .. cook? You?" she spluttered, as she turned to face him.

"Sure, just because I chose to live off take out doesn't mean I have to." He answered a touch of hurt in his voice.

"Whatever cowboy" she answered disbelievingly and turned to leave the room, he grabbed her wrist and stopped her stepping closer to her so their faces were hardly more than inches apart.

"I'll prove it to you, dinner at my place tomorrow." He ordered good naturedly.

"... Ok" she agreed as they stood staring at each other, the tension in the air almost tangible. He still had his fingers curled around her wrist, she could feel the firm grip and the sparks it was sending up her arm. The grip momentarily tightened as he pushed his other hand into her hair feeling the soft curls. He hoped they were natural that she didn't have to spend hours making herself look like that, he loved her curls and wanted her to always have her hair like that. He trailed his fingers down her cheek then dipped his head and kissed her cheek.

"Night Lindsay" he breathed before letting her go and leaving. She stood routed to the spot for a moment before following him to the lounge in time to hear the door close behind him. Then she let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding and a smile spread across her lips.

x X x

Don was stretched out on the couch his tie hanging loose and the top button of his shirt undone. He had propped his feet on the low table in front of the couch and was watching the sports update while Laura put away the shopping which Teresa had allowed her to bring home. She returned from the bedroom and walked into the lounge. She stood for a few minutes as the TV was showing the replay of the evening's featured game, she was oblivious to which one, that was his domain, except when the Rangers played, that was one of his sporting interests she did share, but only because he'd spent most nights they were together during his rehab talking about them. It was as much a part of him as his shield, as for the rest his Saturday basketball games with Danny she treated as sacred and rarely ventured out with them. She preferred athletics, having excelled at track events herself in school.

"You ok babe? What are you thinking?" he asked as he reached for her hand and gently pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"... Just remembering all those nights you spent telling me about the Rangers to take your mind off the pain." She said.

He grinned. "It was worth it so that now I can say you know as much about them as I do".

"Like I have a choice." She teased, as she removed his loosened tie and rested her head against his shoulder.

"So are you going to tell me what you really bought?" he asked.

"and spoil the surprise? You're not supposed to see anything before I walk down the aisle." She reminded him.

"Isn't that just the dress?"

"Any of it. The girls insist that you'll love it all, so I'm going to make you suffer and wait for the wedding night." She murmured half asleep against him.

"I'm sure it'll be worth it." He answered trying to imagine what they had chosen as he turned his attention back to the TV. His phone ringing a few minutes later disturbed them both. He slid Laura onto the couch and got up. When he returned Laura was stretched out across the couch watching him. He reached for the remote and turned off the TV, his eyes never leaving her.

"I thought you were watching" she stated quietly, a distinct edge to her voice which he didn't hear often, but which seemed to hit him like a freight train when she did. He grinned as he sat on the table at her side.

"I found something better, just be thankful it wasn't a Rangers game" he teased. He got the reaction he expected as a cushion came flying towards him. He caught her arm and with a swift tug pulled her towards him and captured her in his arms, his lips crashing onto hers.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked, breathless, when he finally let her go.

"Teresa, just telling me Meg's gone walk about again." He sighed, wishing his younger sister would have some consideration for their parents and at least tell them when she was staying over with friends.

Laura sat up quickly. "Is everything alright? She didn't show this afternoon." Laura questioned.

"She was supposed to meet you?"

"Yeah, I'd arranged to meet all your sisters" Laura told him and he groaned.

"I'm not sure I like you and my sisters getting on so well" he whined. "That where you've been getting all your information?"

"Mostly, Teresa and Heather are most accommodating. Brian's given me a few juicy tales too" she grinned knowing that despite how he moaned about what his family told her about his childhood antics he secretly loved her knowing.

"I can see I need to lay the law down for them a little more" he answered. Laura giggled.

"Me think you do protest too much, ... you love it really" she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, what I really love is you" he answered as he brushed some stray hair from her face and drew her closer trailing kisses across her cheek to her lips.

A pounding on the door broke them apart and they looked at each other and shrugged. He went to the door and checked through the spy hole before flinging the door open. "Megan! What the hell are you doing here?" he barked at her.

* * *

_Thanks to those who have reviewed. They do help to keep my plot bunnies fed! _

_Hope to have chapter 7 up over the weekend too._


	7. Family Interference

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**7. Family Interference**

_A pounding on the door broke them apart and they looked at each other and shrugged. He went to the door and checked through the spy hole before flinging the door open. "Megan! What the hell are you doing here?" he barked at her._

Don stood back as the youngest member of the Flack family entered the apartment. Of all his siblings it was the oldest and the youngest who caused him the most difficulties, especially Megan. Things between her and his parents were volatile. She called it being a teenager, but no one else had caused his parents the problems she had. Maybe she was just making up for the rest of them being relatively good.

Laura watched Megan drop into the armchair and let out an exasperated sigh. She decided to leave them to have whatever conversation alone. She got up from the couch and went to Don pulling him aside a moment. "Remember its late, if she needs to stay the spare room's ready." She told him quietly as she hugged him. He hugged her back.

"... thanks babe, would you call Ma and tell her she will stay here." He answered, looking across at Megan. "I'll go easy on her tonight, I promise." He added as he looked back at Laura "I'm sorry she's interrupted us"

"I'll live with it, just don't be long, I can't sleep without you" she murmured and he kissed her cheek.

With the bedroom door closed Don sank onto the couch looking at Megan. "What happened this time Meg?" he asked, a clipped tone to his voice.

"They don't understand! All I get from them is what fantastic students you all were, that you've all got good jobs, that I need to buck up my ideas and apply myself, that I should be looking at colleges for next year, then Heather gives me grief about not meeting them today when I was at the library trying to do what they wanted." She whined.

"Had you agreed to meet them?" he asked, silently chiding her for breaking an arrangement she had with their sisters and Laura.

"Yeah, but I've got this bitch of an assignment and it has to be in tomorrow and I just don't get it." She answered her voice cracking.

"Why were you meeting?" he asked she shot him a look that warned him not to push.

"Can't tell you Donnie, but Heather really laid into me" she began to sob. He got up and went over to her.

"Alright. That's enough for tonight. The spare room is made up. Stay there tonight, we'll talk in the morning."

He pulled her out of the chair and hugged her. "Thank you. You know sometimes you're the best brother ever." She mumbled and grabbed her bag and headed for the spare room. He stood for a moment wondering what would happen next. No doubt there would be another row between her and their parents, he hoped they'd resolve it quickly. Last time she'd ended up living with him for nearly a month, and as nice as it was to have her around sometimes, she was still a kid and she did kind of cramp his style and anyway things were different now, he had Laura to think about too.

x X x

Laura was awoken by her phone ringing early the next morning. She glanced at the clock as she extracted herself from Don's arms and groaned.

"Kat?" he murmured sleepily.

"Sshh, you've still got a couple of hours. I've been called. I'll see you later" she whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Say hi to Meg for me"

A moment later he was sleeping again and she headed for the bathroom to start her day.

x X x

Don was in the lab to see Hawkes later that morning when Danny saw him. "Hey Flack I need a word with you!" he almost yelled down the corridor.

"Sure Danno what's up" he asked as they moved into an empty lab.

"You have the nerve to ask that?" Danny replied and Don looked at him blankly.

"Well I'm clearly missing something so you'd better explain" Don answered when Danny didn't continue.

"I got a call from my cousin, Tony this morning saying Laura had given them the brush off." Danny hissed at him. "You know what they've put on the line for you. Hell they're even doing your cake."

"Wait what are you saying?" Don asked still not getting the message.

"OK you want me to spell it out? Stevens called them a couple a hours ago and told them their services wouldn't be needed that you had moved the wedding to a bigger location." Danny spat at his friend.

"Not true Danny, Tony's place is perfect we- ... Laura's been at the construction site with Mac and Stella all morning she's still interviewing the crew, she wouldn't have done anything. ... She is gonna flip when she finds out." He said realising that Laura would not have had time to call and that they were being set up.

"You mean-?" Danny began only to be cut off by Don.

"Someone else called and cancelled. I think I know who, do me a favour tell Tony from me that we haven't changed our minds and I'll swing by and pay him later to show we're serious. ... Don't say anything to Laura, I'll deal with her sister." Don stated firmly, his facial muscles tight the only outward sign of the rage building inside. "I'd better check the rest of the arrangements too" he sighed as he left.

x X x

Over at the construction site Stella and Mac were still processing the area around where the body had been when Stella's phone rang. "Bonasera ... hey Flack, ... she's still interviewing the crew why?"

"_Stell I need a favour, don't tell her, ... her sister's screwing the wedding, so far she's cancelled the church and the venue. I'm scared what else she could have done."_

"Ok, let me think, I'll see you back at the lab in a little bit and we'll talk ... Are you sure its her sister?" she asked a frown across her face.

"_Yeah, I just got off the line with Father O'Donnell he said it was a young woman claiming to be Laura, there's no one else it could be"_

"Ok, I'll see you soon" she sighed and hung up. "Mac, I'm gonna take 5 I need to make a couple of calls."

"Sure, is everything ok?"

"I'll tell you when I'm done" she answered as she walked away.

x X x

Don, Danny, and Lindsay were in the breakroom later when Stella arrived. Don looked tense. "What have we got" she asked.

"We salvaged the venue and the music, the church is a problem, they had a waiting list and already offered the slot by the time Flack called." Danny answered for his friend.

"OK, the dresses are safe I spoke to the assistant we saw yesterday, she hadn't been called, but there's still a chance. I asked her not to take a cancellation unless Laura asks in person."

"Thanks Stell. ... What do I tell her about the church?" Don asked sombrely.

"Nothing, at least for now. Let's find an alternative first, I'll make some calls over lunch." Lindsay replied.

After a few minutes they went back to their cases.

x X x

Lindsay was in the breakroom at the end of lunch when Stella joined her with a big smile.

"I'm glad someone's having a good day." Lindsay moaned.

"Yeah we just took down Quentin Conrad's killer who had a thing against gays. ... How's it going?"

"No where! ... every place I've called is booked up or they want a years notice."

"It is spring, wedding season has begun." Answered Stella frowning.

"Stella what are we gonna do?" whined Lindsay.

"Have faith, we'll find something. You got a list, I'll make some calls." She offered as she pulled her lunch from the fridge and sat down. Lindsay pushed the list over to her and sighed.

"I've gotta go meet her to interview our suspect from the tattoo parlour the other day, good luck." She said as she left leaving Stella studying the list of calls to make.

x X x

Hawkes entered Mac's office later in the afternoon. "Hey Mac, I was looking for Stella. You seen her since lunch?"

"She's out with Flack for an hour what you got?" he answered.

"I've been going over the plans for the construction with an architect from the city planning office. He says they have a major design flaw which would jeopardise the safety of the building structure." Hawkes began.

"So how did they get permission for construction to proceed?"

"That's where it gets interesting. ... Officially there have been no plans approved. But papers found at the scene indicate that agreement was granted 6 months ago, but there's nothing on record at City Hall."

"Then we need to close the loop, go over all the papers again and make another trip to city hall and check their records again. I think we'd better have an independent surveyor assess the building and plans to check the quality of the work." Mac answered.

"You got it"

x X x

Laura entered the squad room after the interview with the suspect from the tattoo parlour. Murphy looked up from his desk as she sat down. "Hey Laura, you've got a heap of messages waitin on you and Bill called from the desk there's a package down there for you, he also said something about that girl Cassidy was by earlier looking for you"

Laura groaned and thumped her head onto her arms on the desk. Pulling herself back up she reached for the messages and flipped through them. Most of them were routine, one caught her attention and she picked up the phone. She hung up a moment later as Angell joined her.

"You ok?"

"No, I need to take off early, my sister's in town again and there's something I need to deal with, I'll clear it with Fraser." Laura pushed herself up from the chair and handed Angell the file from their other case. "The other employee confessed to the tattoo murder, so that's one case off the list. Hawkes is running down the plans and meeting with a surveyor to assess that planning regs were followed on the construction site from this morning, but it's looking doubtful at the moment." She told her partner then disappeared into the corner office.

x X x

On her way out of the precinct Laura stopped at the desk and Bill handed her the package. She broke the sealing tape and lifted the lid. Inside were neatly packed piles of invitations. Laura picked one up and looked at it, an ivory card with gold lettering in an ornate style

_Mr and Mrs Andrew Stevens _

_Request the honour of your presence_

_at the marriage of their daughter_

_Laura Ellen Stevens_

_to_

_Mr Donald Flack jnr_

_Son of Lt and Mrs Donald Flack snr_

_on Saturday the eighth of April _

_two thousand and seven_

_At half past two in the afternoon_

_The West Hills Country Club, Larkspur, California_

"That's it! I've had enough!" she yelled causing several heads to turn and look at her. "Bill do me a favour and shred this lot!" she pushed the lid back on the box and thrust it at the desk sergeant before pushing the card in her hand into her bag and walking out.

x X x

Don arrived home to find his sister in the kitchen cooking and no sign of Laura. "She was gone when I got back. There's a note on the table." Megan told him.

He turned back to the lounge and found the note Megan had referred to. He ripped open the envelope to find the invitation. He rubbed his hand across his face and through his hair then dropped onto the sofa and put his feet on the table, reading the note she had written. After a few minutes he took his phone and hit the speed dial button, it went straight to voicemail.

"Kat, I'm home, call me." He told her tiredly, then he went to the kitchen. "Meg, have you talked to the parents yet?"

"Not yet, I was busy finishing that assignment. Dinner's nearly ready, will Laura be in?" she answered.

"I don't know. Look I need you to go home get things sorted." He told her. She looked up at him.

"Tomorrow, I promise. I'm meeting Laura's sister we're going to a movie tonight. I won't interrupt you lovebirds when I come in."

"You're meeting with Cassidy?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, she came by earlier looking for Laura, we got talking. You know she's really cool." Megan answered brightly. "We're going to see Eragon. Dinner's ready. Have fun with Laura" she finished and kissed his cheek and rushed out before he could say anything more. He turned back to the lounge and dropped onto the couch, picked up the remote and switched the TV on.

* * *

_Chapter 8 - Danny & Lindsay's dinner. ... _

_Please review to feed the plot bunnies for a quick update_


	8. Trouble in Paradise

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Sorry for the delay in updating, but thanks to my beta, brainDamage089, who has now seen the chapters you will get 3 in quick succession, if I'm in a good mood. Chapter 11 is underway, but is being interrupted with degree stuff. Plot bunnies are running riot, so hope to find time to finish it today._

* * *

**8. Trouble in paradise**

Lindsay was standing outside Danny's apartment block, her mind racing through the events of the last 24 hours. She slowly reached up to press the buzzer when the door opened and one of the tenants came out. She grabbed the door and made her way in, a few minutes later she was standing outside Danny's apartment. Lindsay stared at the door for a moment, but the longer she stood there the butterflies in her stomach intensified about a hundred times, or so it seemed, while she had an internal debate with herself over why she was there. Well actually it wasn't so much why she was there, but what could happen while she was there. She groaned, took a deep breath and raised her hand ...

x X x

A crisp knock at his door dragged Danny out of his day dream and he tossed the cloth he was holding onto the counter and went to the door. "Hey Montana. I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show."

"Sorry Danny, I got caught up with some urgent paperwork for the DA, they needed the report tonight." She answered as he took her hand and drew her into the apartment.

"Welcome to casa Messer" he said waving his arm at the apartment. "Dinner will be about 20 minutes. What can I get you to drink?" he continued, taking Lindsay's coat.

"Beer's fine" she replied as she edged into the lounge and looked around. "Your own pool table? You never said." She commented excitedly.

"You never asked." He grinned in reply. "Make yourself at home, I'll grab the beers" he called as he went to the kitchen.

Lindsay's stomach was doing somersaults. Here she was in Danny Messer's apartment and he'd told her to make herself at home! "Calm down Monroe, its only a saying, he doesn't mean it" she whispered to herself.

"Doesn't mean what, Montana?" Danny asked from behind her making her jump and turn bright red as she realised he'd overheard.

"Nothing, .. I was thinking about something our killer said about the tattoo guy's murder" She gushed. Danny held out a bottle to her and she took it slowly. "So what is for dinner?" she asked trying to distract him.

"It's a surprise."

x X x

Don heard the door close and turned to see Laura drop her bag on the table by the door, he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her and went to kiss her when she pulled back.

"What's up babe?" he asked, taking in the look on her face and the tension in her body.

"Everything, you saw the latest offering? I've just been to see her. ... I don't want to hate her but sometimes she makes it so hard to like her. ... Mum's even had her pick out my dress! Why can't they just let us do what we want?" She rambled. Don waited, he didn't dare tell her yet about the day's other developments. "Sometimes I wonder if it is really worth it, ... Can't we just elope?"

He grinned, at least she wasn't backing off completely. "If it makes you happy, where would we go?."

"Right now the tackier the better ... Vegas?" She replied. "Think we could be there and back by morning?"

"Much as I would love that Kat, I'm on call tonight." He answered. "It would upset the folks though"

"I know and I'm sorry about your family, but right now I just don't know how much more I can take of my mother and sister interfering." She moaned.

"Hey, we'll sort it. There isn't anything left for them to mess up. We've got it under control" he replied while thinking that he really should tell her about the church, but not wanting to add to her stress. She didn't have to know yet there was still time to resolve things first, a solution would be found, he was sure of it.

"Meg's gone out tonight, but she left dinner for us, want me to dish up?" he asked holding back the information too about who she was out with.

Laura nodded. "Thanks, I'm just gonna talk to Dad."

x X x

Lindsay was looking through Danny's DVD collection when he placed two plates of food on the table. "Montana come eat."

"Great, I'm starving, it smells delicious" she commented as she joined him at the table by a window, with a view of the New York skyline. "What is it?" She asked admiring the food.

"Ravioli picante con arugula" he replied as they sat down. "The sauce is my mom's recipe, so I hope you like it"

"Your mum's recipe, are you a mommy's boy Messer?" she teased.

"I am NOT a mommy's boy Monroe!" he growled.

"Ok, Ok, just because you won't admit it doesn't mean you aren't. ... What's in this anyway?"

"A whole bunch of cheeses, peppers, tomatoes and arugula." He answered as he listed the key ingredients.

"... what is arugula?" she asked curiously.

"the English name is rocket" he replied. Lindsay laughed. Danny gave her a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"Rocket!" she exclaimed "Do you know it's considered an aphrodisiac?"

"Um ..." he stammered as a tinge of pink coloured his cheeks and he leaned back in his chair. "Of course where do you think us Italians get our passion from?"

x X x

Laura finally emerged from their bedroom, her eyes red and puffy. She sat at the table without speaking. Don looked at her. "Anything I can do?" he asked when he realised she wasn't going to say anything.

She shook her head as she pushed her food around her plate. He finished his meal and looked at her again. "Kat? ... you need to eat babe, want me to cook you something else?"

"No, I'm not hungry." She sighed and got up. Don grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Kat? ... talk to me ... please" he pleaded watching her.

"I can't. I'm sorry I just need to- never mind" she answered and moved away as the phone rang, she picked it up.

"Hallo, ... hey Angell, what've we got? ... bad, but I don't want to talk about it tonight. What do you need? ... Oh, ... I think you must be mixed up we've got everything booked. ... No, its all organised the ceremony is at St Mark's. ... when? ... Please tell me that's a joke! ... I don't believe it! ... who told them? ... "

Laura hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment before turning to Don who was clearing the table.

"When were you going to tell me?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Tell you what babe?" he replied not having heard her side of the conversation.

"What happened today for a start" she asked venomously.

"It's under control, I'll sort it." He answered.

"How can it be under control if there's no church? ... What the hell happened?" she yelled.

"Kat, calm down"

"Calm down!" she exploded "What else has been going on behind my back that you conveniently failed to tell me?"

"Sit down, I'll try and explain." He suggested. She glowered at him, but didn't move.

"Don't bother, you've discussed this with everyone in the lab and not even thought to tell me, when were you going to fill me in on the fact that my mother and sister have screwed us over big time and cancelled everything? .. you know what?.. I'm not interested in your excuses, you want to keep me out of it fine! I thought this was a partnership, we do everything together! You've obviously got other ideas, so go sort it out, I don't care anymore!" She yelled at him again. He went over to her and reached to put his arms around her, but she pulled back. "Don't! ... Just leave me alone! Go hang out with the lab rats, anything as long as it's not here!" she choked before going to the bedroom and slamming the door.

Don followed her, he knocked on the door. "Laura, I'm sorry, I should have told you, let me in"

"Just go away! I don't want to discuss it! I know what you'll say and right now I don't care, Get out!"

"I know that's not what you really want, Laura, listen-"

"Don! Forget it, this is a pretty big deal and you didn't tell me I had to hear it from precinct gossip! Just get out of here!"

"I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react!" he yelled back through the door then he leant against it and took a few deep breaths " ... I love you, when you've calmed down, I'll be on my cell, call me" he answered dejectedly before grabbing his coat and leaving, the apartment door slamming behind him.

x X x

Lindsay and Danny were sat at either end of his couch watching some police thriller movie. "No you idiot... No not like that!" yelled Danny objecting to the re-enactment on screen. Lindsay laughed.

"You sound like my brother!" she gasped.

"Come on Montana, you gotta agree. They have no idea what real police work is like!" he countered defensively.

"Ok I'll admit their technical knowledge isn't the best." She answered, settling back to see the end.

"So what d'you want to watch next?" Danny asked a few minutes later when the movie ended.

"I'll let you choose this one." She answered casually, feeling quite comfortable and not looking forward to going out in the rain which had started while they were having dinner.

x X x

Stella was in the breakroom when her phone rang. "hey Flack, ... you been called out? ... no, ok. ... Is everything ok? ... What? ... What are you going to do?" she said frowning. "... want me to talk to her? ... I'll just give her a casual call, something about the case and play it by ear. ... where are you going? ... OK. If you need anything call me." She hung up and sighed as Mac walked in.

"You still here?" he asked.

"Just going over all the results from the Lewis case, see if there's anything else we could possibly need before we release the construction site back." She answered tiredly.

"Stella, go home, its been a long day. You've more than made up the time out you took this afternoon ... are you gonna tell me what you were doing so suddenly?"

"Laura's mother and sister have been interfering in their wedding plans. Flack was trying to find a new church before he told her the other one had been cancelled."

"Did you find anywhere?" Mac asked.

"No, they either want a year's notice or they're booked. Right now its looking like City Hall on a different date."

"I know Flack's family are Catholic but does it have to be a church?" he asked. Stella looked up and saw him smirk.

"What? Do you have in mind?" she grinned back knowing with the look he had that he was about to suggest something.

"Just answer the question Stella." He prodded.

"It's what they were planning, but right now they might just settle for anything." She answered.

"Let me make some calls. I'm owed a couple of favours, d'you think they'd mind?" he quizzed her, knowing that she was closer to the couple than most around the lab.

"Just don't surprise them, give them some warning." She answered knowing the reaction earlier.

Mac gave her a cheeky grin and left the room leaving her wondering what was going on.

x X x

Danny and Lindsay were into their second movie both still occupying the couch except that now they were closer together and Danny had his arm leisurely draped along the back, behind Lindsay, occasionally fingering her curls. She felt him shift slightly and looked up, she gasped with surprise to find his face barely inches from her own.

"You know Montana, I like your curls" he finally admitted to her.

"You do?" she answered softly, her senses in overdrive as she smelt his cologne and felt his eyes bore into hers.

"I do, you know what else I like?" he asked softly his voice low and gravely which seemed to hit her nervous system, sending sparks in every direction, she almost held her breath as she waited for him to continue.

A loud hammering at the door brought them out of the moment. Danny looked over at the door, then back to Lindsay. "Don't go away I wanna talk to you." He said as he got up. The pounding on the door was repeated.

"Where would I go?" she asked seductively.

Danny pulled the door open "Where's the bloody fire?!" he barked, then looked at Flack as he pushed his way into the apartment. He noticed his hair was wet and messed up somewhat, his tie had gone, his shirt was partially undone and his expression unreadable and sombre. "Flack what are you doing here?"

Don walked straight to the kitchen and helped himself to a beer, he hadn't noticed Lindsay in the lounge. Danny sighed, shrugged at Lindsay and followed his friend to the kitchen. "For you to be here at this time something's wrong." He stated.

"... We had a row over the damn wedding and her family's interference and she threw me out. ... Can I crash here tonight?" He said his voice full of conflicting emotions.

"... Ah I guess, I just need to see someone out." Danny said.

"Oh god Dan I'm sorry you've got company I'll find somewhere else." He replied apologetically.

"Just give me a minute ok?" Danny responded, Don nodded tiredly, he didn't want to think, he just needed a place to crash in the hope that tomorrow things would be better.

Danny went back to the lounge. _Lindsay_ looked up concerned. "He ok?"

"Not right now. I'm sorry Linds, I can't just turn him out." He said by way of an apology for their interrupted evening. "Can we finish this some other time?"

"Of course cowboy, you still haven't shown me your baseball collection." She answered with a seductive grin. "Do you keep that in your bedroom?" she taunted.

"Montana! Careful, I may just forget that my best friend is in the next room" Danny groaned with that gravely voice again and pushing all her buttons.

"Forget it Messer, I don't put on a show for anybody, doesn't matter if they're your Siamese twin!" she scoffed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Give me a minute and I'll walk you down." He offered. She nodded.

x X x

A few minutes later Danny pulled open the door to a cab which had pulled up outside his apartment. Lindsay was about to get in, Danny took her hand and stopped her, his other hand fingering her curls again.

"Thanks for dinner, it was really good, I'll have to compliment your mother sometime." She told him softly.

"We'll do it again soon." He answered as he inclined his head to kiss her cheek, but at the last moment he pressed his lips on hers.

_

* * *

The amount you beg will dictate how soon the next chapters are posted! _

You want to find out what Danny and Lindsay have planned for the respective bachelor/bachelorette parties?

You know what to do ...


	9. Cryptic call out

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**9. Cryptic call out**

Laura heard the door to the apartment slam and burst into tears, not an unusual occurrence at the moment. She lay on the bed her head buried in a pillow. Finally she cried herself to sleep.

x X x

Danny closed the door to his apartment. Don was laid on the couch, his feet hanging over one arm with his head resting on the other and his arm curled over his eyes.

"Don? Want to tell me the whole story?" Danny questioned.

"Nah, I just wanna sleep." He responded. "Hopefully she'll talk to me tomorrow."

"Sounds like you've got some major sucking up to do." Said Danny .

Don's phone began to ring, Danny retrieved it from the table. "You might wanna take this, its Laura.. I'll leave you"

Don took the phone and sat up. "Hey babe ... Megan? .. what's wrong?" he asked, suddenly alert. He listened to what his sister had to say. "No, I'm out, I'll see her tomorrow. Just be careful if you tell her who you were out with." He told her

x X x

Megan hung up the phone and put it on the table as Laura emerged from their room. "Hey, Meg. Have a good night?"

"Yeah, it's a great movie!" she answered enthusiastically. "Is everything alright with my brother?"

"Not at the moment. We just need some time out. I'm gonna grab some juice and go to bed. You ok?" Laura answered.

"I guess, you two are still getting married aren't you?" she asked.

"I hope so, why?" Replied Laura.

"He's out and you've been crying." She answered matter of factly.

"I've got a lot of stuff going on at the moment with the wedding and the after effects of the case a few weeks ago, I just let it get to me. Night." Laura retrieved her phone and headed to the kitchen.

Next morning Laura was awake early. She was in the kitchen when her phone beeped. She read the message and groaned, then went to Meg's room. "Megan! Sorry I've been called in early, I'll see you tonight. Just make sure everything's locked up and I hope all's well with the family." She called before taking her jacket and bag and leaving the apartment.

x X x

Arriving outside the building of the address she'd been sent, Laura sighed. It was an old building nestled between two modern office blocks. She went up the steps to go inside expecting to see Angell, what she hadn't expected when she opened the door was to see Don standing at the reception desk, and judging from the look on his face he had been there a while and wasn't impressed with the wait.

Laura approached him as he looked up hearing the door close. "Hi, I thought I was meeting Angell, what have we got?" she stated, her voice flat and nervous, looking around so she didn't have to catch his eye.

"No idea, I just got a page to report here to meet CSI." He replied coolly. Laura looked around. Everything seemed calm. No signs of a disturbance and no other signs of police presence. Somthing didn't feel right. She sensed he felt it too.

"You smell something fishy?" Laura asked a hint of a smile briefly running across her lips. He couldn't take his eyes off her, he couldn't read her, like he normally could so either she was extremely good at covering or the vacant look in her eyes was the aftermath of the events from the previous day.

"Let's find out." He suggested as he stepped back to the reception desk. "Look I've been here a while can you tell me now what your problem is?" he asked firmly. Laura had followed him to the desk.

"Detective Stevens?" the receptionist looked at Laura, who nodded. "I'm glad you could both come on such short notice. We'll just keep you a minute longer and I'll have someone take you through."

Laura looked at Don confused. He shrugged his shoulders. Something weird was happening and they were both in the dark. "What is this place?" asked Laura of the receptionist.

"We're a venue for corporate events, and exhibitions." She answered grinning at the couple before her who were looking more bemused.

"So exactly what do you need us for?" Don asked as a well dressed woman in her forties came to the desk.

"I'm sorry we're being so cryptic, but it's important you don't form any opinions before you see why you're here." She answered then introduced herself. Finally she lead Don and Laura away from the reception through a number of corridors into a brightly lit room with views over Central Park. As they followed her they shared a number of glances, finding the situation almost farcical. Neither had arrived at a scene before where they had been kept waiting or been kept in the dark about the circumstances or the victim.

"Here is a brochure with details of our facilities, I've enclosed a plan, feel free to wander around and when you're done I'll be available to answer any questions you may have." She said handing the pack to Laura she started to leave.

"It would be very helpful if you could let us see the victim." Laura stated and the woman stopped.

"I'm sorry?"

"We're from NYPD homicide, we were called here for a dead body." Don answered bluntly, fed up with the cat and mouse game.

"Dead body?... there's no dead body. ... I'm sorry if you've been called here under false pretences. We were expecting a young couple looking for a wedding venue, I'm sorry to have mislead you."

Don and Laura looked at each other and laughed, the tension finally broken. "Definitely fishy ... wait till I see Stella, this is just her style" Choked Don.

"I'm sorry Mrs Markham, you're right, we've been misled" Laura answered seeing as Don was currently incapable. She looked at him and continued "but yes we are looking for somewhere, but before we look around can you confirm if you can accommodate the date and time we want?" Laura answered.

"Already done or you wouldn't be here. Would you like to look around now?" she answered.

"Yes, thank you." Laura replied.

Mrs Markham left them alone standing in the middle of the room. Don stepped behind Laura and peered over her shoulder as she flicked through the brochure, then wrapped his arms around her.

"Looks like Stella set us up good." He whispered.

x X x

A couple of hours later Don and Laura walked into the precinct. Angell looked up as Laura sat at her desk. "You seem happier this morning" she commented as she perched against Laura's desk.

Laura looked over to Don's desk. "Yeah, I am. I'm sorry about last night, I'd already had enough of my family, hearing what else they did just knocked me over the top. I shouldn't have taken it out on you.!"

"I shouldn't have told you the office gossip. I just assumed you knew." She apologised.

"Never mind, what have we got today?" Laura answered.

"Did we get anywhere with the background checks on the workers?" asked Angell.

"Nah, nothing's kicked back yet, but I want to run a couple more checks on the vic. Sheldon is tracking down all the building regs and plans to see where we stand, I'm gonna head up there and see what the latest is." She answered. Looking over at Don again she added "We've also got someone to see in the lab." She grinned.

"Do I want to know?" asked Angell

"No" said Laura as she got up from her desk, taking a file. "Ready Tiger?" she directed at Don with a sly grin, knowing she was taunting him.

"Kat!" he growled as he looked up.

"I'll go chase up those background checks on the crew" Angell told them as they prepared to leave. "Meet back here?" Laura nodded.

x X x

As they stepped out of the elevator on the 35th floor, Don spotted Stella walking away from them. "Bonasera! Don't try hiding, we need to talk!" he called taking Laura's hand and pulling her along as he strode towards Stella who went into her office.

"Looks like you two are ok." She commented noting their more relaxed manner and the fact that they were together. Don still holding Laura's hand. Something good was obviously going on.

"We're good." He answered. "Now spill. How did you find the place?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Stella come on tell us how you knew about the place."

"What place?" she asked looking between the two of them.

"We got a call out this morning to a place on the park, a quaint old building between two modern office blocks, ring any bells?" said Laura.

"Guys you're really gonna have to explain I don't know what you're talking about, but I wanna know." Stella answered intrigued

"You really don't know!" gasped Laura "So who could have set us up?"

"Know what!?" Stella almost screamed at them.

"A little stunt getting us out to a scene to find there was no body and the whole thing was a set up-" Don began.

"To get us to see this venue, its perfect!" Laura finished.

Stella raised her eyebrows and her eyes sparkled at them. "Come with me"

x X x

Mac was reading reports in his office when Stella led them in. Once they were all in and the door closed Stella stood firmly in front of him "Mac, what have you been up to?" she grinned at him.

"What are you talking about Stella?" he asked slowly looking up from the papers then standing up.

"We had this weird conversation last night and you wouldn't tell me anything, maybe you should tell us what was going on in that mind of yours." She stated.

"Yeah Mac, they say confession is good for the soul." Added Don.

"So you've seen the place?" he asked shyly, a hint of red creeping across his face at his secret plan having been discovered.

"Mac, its beautiful, we love it. Thank you" gushed Laura as she went round the desk and hugged him, causing him to blush more.

"So do you think we could get some work done here today?" he asked as Laura went back to Don and he rested his arm across her shoulders.

"That's the other reason I'm here, I came to see Sheldon about the building regs from the construction site."

"He's in the AV lab with the electronic blueprints." Mac answered, back in business mode. Laura thanked him and left.

x X x

Don went in search of Danny and found him in his office under a pile of paperwork. "Hey Danno. Thanks for last night and I'm sorry it messed up your evening." He apologised.

"No sweat. You left early, get a call?" Danny asked.

"Sort of. ... Laura was there." He answered carefully.

"So did you guys talk?"

"Not really, but you'll be pleased to know I won't need your couch tonight. We're cool" Don told him.

"Sure?"

"Yeah, everything's good. So who was at your place last night?" asked Don trying to change the conversation.

"... Montana ... she came over for dinner."

"Monroe? .. taking your best man duties a little far aren't you?"

"There are things we need to work on so you guys don't have to worry, what are you doing about the church?"

"Sorted. That's were we were, Mac set us up with a place up on the park." Don answered.

"Mac?!" answered Danny almost choking.

"Yeah, he found the place and arranged a viewing this morning." Don answered. "See you later?"

"Yeah"

Don left Danny musing over Mac finding a replacement venue.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews_

_Here is the next installment. Chapters 10/11 are ready to post which I will spread out over the next few days, as my writing time for a while will be compressed due to an assignment and exam revision._

_Chapter 12 is half written too._

_If you would like the next 2 chapters at the same time just hit the blue button below and let me know. _


	10. Perfect Planning

______

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Thanks for the reviews._

_Anna as requested here are the next 2 chapters ..._

_

* * *

_**10. Perfect Planning**

The next couple of weeks passed in relative calm. The team's case load had risen dragging them all through long shifts and different cases. Angell and Laura were still working the construction case when they could with Mac and Stella, but it was about to be assigned to the cold case pile which adorned Mac's desk. Due to the case load, the requirement for Laura to have a partner had been lifted and she was back working solo unless it was a big case. She hadn't seen Angell for days. They weren't exactly best friends or anything, but since the day in the gym they had formed a better working relationship and often found time to spar after a case. Laura's family had taken a back seat after trying to change everything, which helped ease the pressure as the wedding approached. Don's sister, Megan, had moved out of the apartment after a couple of days and gone home. Danny and Lindsay's abandoned evening was still to be repeated as they had been working double shifts on different cases so their paths had barely crossed. A quick coffee in the breakroom was the best they had managed. So for now things were moving fairly smoothly.

An air of expectation settled over the teams as the afternoon wore on. The respective groups had worked their plans to perfection according to Danny and Lindsay leaving Laura and Don completely in the dark about their respective parties, despite the pleading they had done with the organisers to know what was going to happen.

x X x

Laura closed the case file and put it in the pile on the edge of her desk. Then looked up at the empty desk opposite. She collected her bag and left a scribbled note on his desk and headed for the lab.

x X x

She finally found Stella in the locker room. "Hey Stell, where is everyone?" Laura asked.

"Lindsay and Hawkes are just wrapping up an interview, Mac's gone to see the chief about the construction case and raise his concerns over the building's integrity. Danny I haven't seen all day." She answered.

"I just popped in to let you know I'm gonna take off to change, I'll see you back at Sullivan's at 7." Laura told her. Stella gave her a wicked grin.

"No need, I've got everything here. Showers are free and Lindsay and Annie will join us as soon as they can The guys are headed over to Danny's, so this place is ours for a couple of hours." Stella answered.

Laura looked at her confused. "I haven't brought my clothes with me." She said.

"No, I kinda brought some for you from when I was at your place a couple of weeks ago. Go shower then I'll give them to you." Stella ordered as she pushed a towel at Laura and guided her towards the shower. "Everything you need is there." She told her.

"Stella what are you up to?" Laura pleaded as she stopped and looked at Stella.

"You don't need to know until it happens." She answered. Laura was tempted to make a break for it and run away, she hated surprises and with the look in Stella's eye she knew they were out to push her tonight. She figured there was no way to escape if she tried, especially when the door opened and Heather arrived.

"Hi Stella, she giving you trouble already?" Heather greeted them.

"Not really, just nerves." She answered.

"I am here you know?" Laura said to them as Heather gave her a hug.

"I know, look just go with the flow, we'll make sure nothing happens and you've got me over a barrel cos if anything does my brother will hold me accountable." Heather told her.

"Ok." Agreed Laura, a little reluctantly.

x X x

The guys arrived at the bar just before 7 and gathered around the pool table. A few minutes later Danny's phone beeped. He checked the message and grinned. Sheldon noticed. "All set?" he asked. Danny nodded. "You realise we're dead tomorrow?" he answered.

"Hey, wasn't my idea!" he replied holding his hands up.

x X x

Heather pushed the door open and the girls followed her in. Once inside they settled round a table and planned their drink orders, then sent Laura to the bar to ask for them. As she stood at the bar she got whistles from the guys, drawing Don's attention to her.

"Man, I forgot how hot she looked in that outfit." Sighed Danny.

"Eyes off Messer, you risked a black eye the first time you drooled over my girl." Answered Don as he finished his shot and went over to the bar. Sliding his hand around her waist he gave her a deep kiss and whispered in her ear. She glanced over at Danny who turned bright red. Don had obviously told her what he'd said.

The bar tender came to take her order. Don didn't move. "go ahead and order babe." She eyed him nervously.

"I can't" she gasped turning pink herself.

"Ok, I get it, they attacked the cocktail list?" Don asked a hint of mischief in his voice. She nodded. "For a girl from vice you're pretty reserved. ... Pete, help the lady out give her a pencil and paper she'll write it down for ya" Pete eyed the two groups at opposite sides of the room then noted the girls costumes and balloons that had arrived with them.

"Bachelorette party?" he asked. "Congratulations, I think I know what you want, how many?" he added pushing the cocktail menu in front of Laura. After a few minutes the order was almost complete.

"And which one is yours?" he asked with a conspiratorial grin.

"Orange juice and pineapple crush, no ice" she answered.

"There's no alcohol in that." He stated simply.

"I know, wouldn't do to get too drunk too quickly, something says I'll need a bit of a clear head to know what they're up to." She answered as she leaned against Don.

"I'll bring them over." Pete told her and moved away to fix the order.

Don pulled her to the end of the bar and kissed her again. "Feels like I haven't seen you in weeks again." He murmured in her ear.

"I know, hopefully the next few weeks will be quieter and we'll get on some of the same shifts."

"Shame I can't take you home right now and let them do whatever." He said

"I agree, somehow I think they'd notice if we disappeared." Laura sighed resting her head on his chest as he stroked her hair. She stood up again. "D'you know what they guys are planning?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"Nah, Danny won't budge. You?" he asked as he ran his hands down her side resting them on her hips as she put her arms around his neck. "nice outfit." He grinned as his fingers caught the bare skin above the waistband of her skirt.

"Stella and Lindsay won't tell me a thing. The outfit was Stella's idea, she won't let me wear anything else." She grinned at him.

"I like it, haven't seen you in it since you started working with the team." He told her his eyes sparkling.

"I know exactly what you think of it Tiger, and no way are you doing that here. I still remember my birthday."

"That's the idea" he growled in her ear.

"Ok that's enough you two. We need Laura back." Announced Stella forcefully. They both groaned.

"Ah come on Stell just 5 more minutes? I haven't seen her all week." Moaned Don, giving Stella a good impression of a puppy dog.

"Ok but you guys have to pay a penalty." She acceded wickedly. Don and Laura eyed each other for a moment before he answered.

"We'll probably regret this ... Ok Stell, just leave us alone." She sauntered back to the table feeling the guys eyes on her long legs. She gave them exactly 5 minutes before pulling Laura away and back to the girls table.

Everyone had dinner together as a chance for the team to get together after the previous few weeks when they barely saw each other. Needless to say alcohol flowed freely. At the end of the meal they were all well on their way to being drunk. Stella had one more plan before they departed for their next venue. She called everyone around.

Danny was standing behind Lindsay watching what Stella was organising, but he almost didn't notice as he was also being intoxicated by the smell of Lindsay's shampoo and perfume. As every one gathered around he rested his hands on her hips his fingers grazing the bare skin around her waist. He loved the girls outfits, short skirts, skimpy t-shirts which left a band of bare skin around their waists and high heeled boots. Unconsciously Lindsay leaned against him following what was happening in front of them.

* * *

_Sorry about the lame start, but I was getting bogged down and needed to move on to the bachelor/bachelorette parties._

_Hope you like..._


	11. The Aftermath

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_This is the second of 2 chapters posted on 25th September._

* * *

**11. The Aftermath**

Early spring sunlight streamed through the window into Laura's eyes. She moaned. Her head was pounding, her throat was dry and she felt sick, her lower back felt like it was on fire. She rolled onto her stomach and felt like the pounding in her head was being outnumbered by the constant pain radiating across her back, she figured she must have slept awkwardly. She dared to try and open her eyes and groaned again as she didn't recognise where she was.

"Laura?" a voice seemed to scream at her. "Are you alright?"

Laura started to lift her head again and dared to open her eyes shielding them with her hand. "Where are we?" she asked as Stella's concerned face came into view.

"Lindsay's, here drink this" she said pushing a glass at her. Laura looked at it and covered her mouth.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed before pushing herself up and rushing to the bathroom and throwing up. A few minutes later she returned and got a glass of water from the kitchen and stood drinking it as she absently rubbed her back and stared at the destruction and bodies around the room, all still wearing their outfits from the previous night. Heather and Lindsay were crashed on the couch, Annie and a couple of other girls were crashed in sleeping bags around the room.

"How are you?" Stella asked.

"How much did you get me to drink last night? ... I thought I was on soft drinks most of the night." Laura moaned.

"With lots of vodka" grinned Stella.

"No wonder I feel so bad. It has never agreed with me. 'scuse me." She choked as she headed for the bathroom again.

When she returned Stella was brewing coffee and starting breakfast.

"How come you're so bright?" Laura moaned as she slid onto a stool at the kitchen counter. Stella pushed the glass over to her that she had offered earlier.

"I drank lots of water before I went to sleep and had one of those this morning." She answered.

"What is it?" Laura asked eyeing the liquid suspiciously, rubbing her back again.

"Hangover cure. Sid's creation. Tastes disgusting but it works. ... stop rubbing your back you'll make it worse." Stella chided.

"What?" Laura asked as she felt the dressing on the back of her hip. "What happened?"

"How much do you remember from last night?" Stella asked.

"Dinner at Sullivan's. ... Oh god!" Laura groaned and dropped her head on her hands on the counter as she had a fleeting memory of what happened before they left the bar. After a moment she lifted her head slowly rubbing her temples. "Got any aspirin?"

"Yeah, when you've drunk that." Said Stella pointing to the glass still in front of her. In the lounge the others were starting to wake up as indicated by the groans coming from the other room. Stella opened the fridge and began pouring more of the horrid concoction ready for the others. Laura feeling another wave of nausea reached for the glass.

x X x

Mac was in Danny's kitchen cooking breakfast as Danny shuffled in, rubbing his face still looking green.

"Thought you'd feel that way, here, one of Sid's specialties. Breakfast will be about 20 minutes." Mac said handing Danny a mug. "How's the groom?" he asked.

"Out cold." Answered Danny as he drank the contents of the mug in one go. "This stuff never gets any better." He commented as he reached for the paracetamol and water to wash it down.

"I don't think it's supposed to" Mac replied grinning.

"Mac you do realise Flack is gonna kill us when he wakes up .. I thought I was mean, but that was really low."

Hawkes ambled into the kitchen as a pager went off in the lounge. A few mumbled curses were heard and the guys from the kitchen looked out to see what was going on as Don's brother Brian reached out for the offending object and switched it off. He dragged himself from his place on the floor and reached for his phone. A few minutes later he joined the others who had returned to the kitchen.

"Any coffee?" he mumbled. "I can't believe they've just put me on call."

"Here" Danny pushed a mug of the vile gloop that was Sid's remedy towards him. "Works fast, just don't go near any open flames for a while though." He teased. Brian looked at him and laughed.

"That could be asking a lot in my job. But I guess as second in command I get to stay outside and give some orders." He smirked. Danny and Mac both noted, not for the first time that it was the same look that Don would have given them. "So my brother's still out? How long d'you give him?"

"Who knows?" Said Mac, "I just hope Adam is up to record the results."

"Well I'm on borrowed time, I hope I don't get called, they're looking for a back up crew for a dockside fire in Brooklyn, so I may have to go." Said Brian.

"Well I'm gonna have to run guys, some of us are working today." Said a remarkably bright Hawkes.

Mac looked at him. "Sheldon we're all working, just not this shift." He replied with a grin.

"Yeah, who drew that rota up?" he grumbled good naturedly. "At least I'll have Stella to keep me company. I'll see you guys later." He smiled and left.

"I wonder how the girls are this morning." Danny pondered aloud while specifically thinking about Lindsay.

"Stella is in charge this morning" said Mac as if that explained everything.

"They're all working too?" asked Brian.

"Yeah, Mac wouldn't let us take the weekend off." Grumbled Danny.

"You know how it works Danny, we can only get one weekend in 6 where we're not even on call. Would you rather you were working instead of the wedding?"

"Ok Mac, I get the point!" he said. A thud came from the lounge followed by a yelp and a groan. Brian and Danny moved to check it out while Mac continued cooking.

Adam was pulling himself off the floor. "I'm ok guys, thanks for asking" he drooled as Danny and Brian chuckled realising he had rolled off the couch. Finally on his feet he ran his hand through his hair a few times and staggered towards the bathroom. There were 3 other bodies still sleeping around the room. Don, his other brother Chris and Sid. None looked at that moment like they were going to stir for a while.

x X x

Stella and Laura had continued talking in the kitchen. Laura turning the conversation to the construction case in order to try and clear her mind and not have to remember what happened the night before. She still absently rubbed her back. Stella caught her doing it again for about a hundredth time.

"I said don't do that, it'll make it sore." Chided Stella.

"It's already sore, what happened?" she asked.

"It was Lindsay's idea" said Stella hoping she wouldn't be blamed. "She said it was what you wanted."

"What was?" asked Laura, different images flashing through her mind of what had happened, but remembering very little after dinner.

"The tattoo" answered Stella.

"Tattoo?!" Laura almost choked on the juice she was drinking as she started to put everything together. "Oh God! I want to see it!" she gasped. Stella left the room Laura dropped her head onto her arms for a moment. When Stella returned she looked up. Lindsay was there too with a video camera. "Linds, shut it off."

"Can't, has to be a complete record, hurry up Stella I need the bathroom." Lindsay whined and kept the recorder on Laura's face as Stella pushed a photo across to her.

The words "Flack's property" looked up at her. Laura's head hit the counter as she groaned and put her hand on her back. "I hate needles, how did you manage it?"

"Lots of alcohol and a dare" answered Lindsay. Laura looked up.

"Flack's property?!" she exclaimed. "you had that permanently inked on my back? I'm never letting you guys organise anything ever again" she mumbled as she sat up again. "He is gonna so love turning the screws on this one!" she whined. Stella and Lindsay laughed. "Yeah go ahead, laugh, I'm the one in agony here!"

She got up and went into the lounge. "Think we've over done it?" asked Lindsay, who seemed surprisingly bright.

"Nah, wait till she finds out what we really had them do" answered Stella grinning at the camera.

x X x

Back at Danny's Mac was serving breakfast to those who were awake. Don was still out where he had slept the night before.

_He saw Laura walk to the bar, her outfit leaving little to the imagination. It had been a while since he had seen her wear the skirt and boots. The t-shirt fitted in all the right places and stopped about an inch above the skirt. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders. He joined her, their kiss tender and sweet. He could feel her shiver as he put an arm around her and he whispered in her ear. _

_He eyed Stella with suspicion as she pulled the two of them together after dinner. "Now is the time for you to pay your penalty." She said. He groaned and looked apprehensively at Laura. She was looking extremely uncomfortable. Stella produced a scarf and proceeded to blindfold Laura who protested. He tried to intervene, but was held back by Mac and Sheldon. An alarm was going off in the kitchen and didn't stop. _

A groan emanated from the tall detective as Danny's smoke alarm continued to blare. Adam was waiting video camera in hand for the show which was about to commence. Don groaned again and mumbled. He tried to turn over and couldn't move. He moved his head and found his face connected with what felt like a rubber pillow. He tried again to turn and realised something was stopping him. The pounding in his head did not aid clear thinking, his mouth felt like sawdust, but at least that alarm had stopped finally. He opened his eyes, blackness surrounded him. Now he was beginning to worry. He blinked a few times. As he tried again to adjust his position a low moan emanated from somewhere close by and he felt like part of the floor moved beneath him. He tried to think of the last thing he remembered, not fully comprehending what might be happening. He slowly tested all his limbs. His arms appeared secured, his legs were free. As he moved again so did the floor. He remembered his dream, Laura had been blindfolded, was she here? Then the fog cleared a little more, they had been at Sullivan's with the team, Laura, her outfit, Oh god! Bachelor party!

He pulled a little harder at his arms, still they wouldn't budge. The moan from nearby happened again, as it did everytime he moved. He lay still hoping that no one was awake to see his predicament. Adam meanwhile was capturing everything on video and trying not to laugh in the process. Don's senses then started working a little he could smell bacon and coffee. Someone was cooking breakfast. Trying to feel where he was he detected a firm surface under one hand and the moving floor under the other. He flexed his hands and felt the metal bite into his wrists a little and knew he was handcuffed to something, which also meant that he wasn't being released until someone chose to let him go. He hoped Laura had gotten off lightly with the girls plans, but somehow he suspected they had done something equally devious.

x X x

The girls were mostly awake and recovering from their hangovers, Annie and the girls from Vice had left to go back to work, leaving Laura, Lindsay, Stella and Heather. Stella too made her exit promising to catch up with them later.

Laura went into the lounge and began collecting her stuff together and came across her phone. There had been a missed call from about half an hour before. She flipped the case open and read the text message. Then rushed into the kitchen.

"Linds, lend me your car keys, I've been called out to Brooklyn." Laura stated.

Lindsay looked at her a little suspiciously, then reached over to the hook on the wall and tossed them to her. "Do I need to go?"

"Nah, It's covered. I'll see you later."

Laura made a quick exit, grabbing her coat on the way out.

x X x

"It's time to go guys, crime waits for no man." Said Mac, pulling on his raincoat. The rest of the guys followed leaving Danny behind.

"I'll see you there" he told them and closed the door. After checking everything was alright he took his coat and headed out. The apartment echoed with a low moan as the door closed.

A few minutes later the door opened again qiuetly.

* * *

_Hope you like this, more details of the night before will gradually be revealed. Any one want to guess what the real tattoo is?_

_Chapter 12 is about half done, assignment is complete so hope to finish soon._

_Please review and give me your thoughts._


	12. Rescue

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Sorry to keep you all hanging this week for the next update - the plot bunnies deserted me, so a slightly shorter chapter. A few ideas are kicking around in chapter 13 which is being written ..._

* * *

**12. Rescue**

Laura opened the door quietly and crept in. She wrinkled her nose up. The place smelt like a men's locker room combined with stale beer. The beer bottles and pizza boxes gave some indication of what the guys had got up to. She also noted the playing cards with naked women on them and the poker chips lying around. She went to the window and opened it, letting more light into the room along with fresh air, then she turned around taking a good look at the room and had to stop herself from laughing.

x X x

Don felt a draught across his back and realised for the first time that he had no shirt on. He thought the guys had gone and he wondered what was going on, maybe Danny had stayed back afterall.

"Messer? Ok game's over let me go now." he voiced quietly, his mouth still dry and his head still pounding. One thing was certain he wouldn't forget this.

He thought he heard footsteps and lifted his head to follow the sound, causing another moan from the damn moving floor. He still hadn't worked out where exactly he was, only remembering that they had been playing poker around Danny's pool table as it was bigger than the dining table. He let his head drop onto the pillow again causing a moan. Now he started making the connection. The moving floor moaned every time he moved. That was it; he must have partly rolled off the blow up mattress he was going to sleep on, but there was no where on the floor to handcuff him to, he tried to move again, his shoulder muscles were starting to cramp, this time he moaned, then he felt something brush the skin on his back. Fingers, light, gentle, they began massaging his shoulders and his neck, it started to feel good. Whoever was doing it was standing by his head.

"Messer, you've had your fun undo these cuffs!" he whispered hoarsely, trying to sound stern.

"Sorry stud, they've left you in my hands now" a soft voice whispered in his ear, he knew it was a familiar female tone, but he struggled to identify it. The hands continued to ease the tension in his shoulders and neck helping to lift the pounding in his head. He hoped Laura would forgive him for this, looked like the guys had set him up well.

After a few minutes the hands left him. He heard movement and raised his head to find out where it was coming from.

x X x

Laura took the key from her pocket and slipped it into the lock slowly releasing the cuff from around his wrist and let it fall to the floor. She massaged the mark it had left. She felt his fingers and arm flex as he realised he was being released. She kissed his hand and got up going to the other arm and slowly releasing that too. With his arms free she was able to help him roll over and sit up, his feet hanging over the side of the table. Then she reached and carefully removed the blindfold.

x X x

Don blinked several times to adjust his eyes to the light, he was relieved to see Laura standing before him. Then looked around as he rotated his shoulder joints easing some life into them. Seeing what his mobile floor was he choked with laughter. "They screwed me good babe" he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her. "A blow up doll and the pool table! ... Wait til I see them!"

Laura laughed. "Something tells me this isn't the end. Lindsay videoed everything we did last night so my guess is the guys did too."

Don groaned. "Some reputation I'll have now. Come here" he said pulling her closer and pushing his hand into her hair as he tightened his grip around her waist. Before he could finish what he started Laura had stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips to his ear.

"Just be careful, they're still recording." She whispered before sending him eye signals as to the strategically located camera which she had seen when she arrived. He resisted the urge to look around again. He kept his eyes on Laura, she was still wearing her outfit from the previous night and he thought she looked sensational; he was seriously tempted to pull her up on the table with him and give them a real show, but apart from wanting to protect her dignity he didn't think the pounding in his head would allow him to do much right now, besides he'd find it bad enough living down the fact that he'd spent the night on Danny's pool table when he'd so vehemently argued against it when he thought Diaz was after Laura. However it didn't mean he shouldn't have some fun at Messer's expense first.

"Then lets give them something to remember" he suggested raising an eyebrow at her and pulling her closer his lips meeting hers in a gentle but passionate kiss as he slid from the table and stood on the floor. They broke apart moments later and stared into each others eyes. "They leave us any food?" he asked finally.

"A Sid special and paracetamol, which I think you should take. Then I'll take you home for breakfast" Laura answered not breaking his gaze.

"I like the sound of that." He answered hoping that they might get time together before they had to be on duty. He gave her a wicked grin and tightened his grip around her and kissed her again before going to the kitchen. Laura waved at the camera and followed him.

x X x

Danny was in the AV lab with Adam and Hawkes when Lindsay and Stella joined them. "Hey! How's it going?" asked Stella.

"It's just about to get interesting" said Adam. As they watched the screen. Don pulled Laura towards him and ran his hand into her hair. They watched the passionate embrace and the following few moments in silence. The sound was poor, due to the distance of the camera and their low voices. They watched him kiss her again and walk out of range. They watched Laura wave to the camera.

"Damn, she made us!" Danny cursed.

"Told you she's a smart girl Danny." Replied Stella with a grin as she held her hand out. "I think you owe me twenty" Danny reluctantly handed over the money.

"When will the rest of the tape be ready Adam?" asked Lindsay.

"Well providing the lab's not needed I should have it later." He answered. "What are you going to do with it?"

"We think they might need a little reminder of the events of last night" Sheldon answered with a sly grin, knowing that they were both pretty drunk when they had left Sullivan's, courtesy of the little stunt Stella had pulled before the girls left.

x X x

The security guard watched as a young girl cruised the display. She appeared nervous and out of place, he called for one of their plain clothes staff to watch her. He recognised the signals, she was looking to lift something. Judging by her nerves he figured she was a first timer, but that didn't matter, it was store policy to call the cops, if they were caught.

x X x

Laura was in the kitchen of their apartment when Don joined her. Standing next to her as she cooked he ran his hand across her lower back. "Ah! Careful" she exclaimed as his fingers grazed the dressing, reigniting the pain in her back.

"Sorry babe, what happened?" he asked. As he turned her around, lifting her shirt to look.

"The girls idea of fun. It's gonna be sore for a few days and forget sunbathing for a month!" She answered.

"Kat?" He crouched behind her and gently fingered the dressing then began peeling it off, but couldn't see enough as it disappeared below the waist band of her skirt. She stopped him by placing her hand on top of his. "What is it?" he asked standing up again and turning her around.

"Here, this is what Stella showed me this morning." She pulled the photo from her jacket pocket and handed it to him. He sensed her tense up and saw her eyes close as he unfolded the photo.

He tried hard not to laugh, but just couldn't help himself. He saw Laura wince. "I'm sorry, it's just-" he sobered up when he saw her eyes open and she glared at him. "I promise I won't tell." He grinned.

"It's not you I'm worried about." Sighed Laura.

"So do I get to see the real thing?" he asked a mischievous grin on his face as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Think I'll be able to stop you?" she giggled as she mirrored his look.

He looked at her and shook his head. "never!"

"Then this is for you." She answered handing over a piece of paper. "You get to play nursemaid and look after me while it heals. Those are your instructions."

x X x

Laura emerged from their bedroom now wearing her normal work attire, her hair in a pony tail and fixing her earring in place and cursing her phone. She pulled it from her bag just before it rang off. "Stevens ... yes what happened? ... when? ... alright where is she? ... I'm on my way." She hung up the phone a frown across her face which she quickly tried to disguise when Don walked in now dressed in a suit and tie. "I'll see you later I've gotta make a stop on my way in."

"What's up Kat, want me to go with you?" he asked catching the look on her face.

"No, it's ok, just something that needs clearing up with a case. I'll tell you later." She answered. Don wrapped his arms around her. "I've gotta go." She sighed as she kissed him.

"Sure we can't wait another 5 minutes? I still need to do your dressing." He murmured.

"Lindsay said it would be fine until tonight. ... I've got a case waiting I'll see you later." She answered as she pulled away and reached for her badge and gun from her bag, clipping them on her belt. Don watched her, pulling his phone from his belt as it beeped with a message.

"Looks like I'm out too, ... Chelsea university ... they better not get sassy or I'll arrest them for the fun of it." He said, Laura grinned.

"Yeah, you'd love that" she answered and headed for the door.

x X x

Mac arrived at the lab to be greeted by Hawkes. "Mac we're heading out, I just got a call we're headed to the maze at Chelsea university, Flack will meet us there."

"I'll just grab some supplies and meet you in the garage in 5. How's Flack?" Mac asked.

"We'll find out when we get there, dispatch called him. I'll be surprised if he's fully recovered after what he drank last night." grinned Hawkes.

Mac smiled and shook his head. "We're safe as long as he doesn't find out we cuffed him to the pool table."

"Hey, I was only following orders" Hawkes smiled back.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this ..._


	13. Torment

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**13. Torment**

Laura entered the upscale store on 5th Avenue and headed for the security office. A plain clothes store guard stopped her and she flashed her badge and was escorted into the office. Two uniformed cops and a number of store guards were present.

"Who's in charge here?" she asked.

"I am, Jeff Zegers." The burly guard introduced himself. "She won't say anything except insisting we call you, she freaked big time when we called the cops."

"I'm not surprised. What are you planning to charge her with?" asked Laura.

"Larceny, she was seen lifting around $900 worth of clothes and jewellery." Jeff answered.

"Are there any mitigating circumstances?" Laura looked at him hopefully.

"Just her age, she's only 17." He replied.

"What about an offer to pay?" Laura asked her mind racing trying to work out how to resolve this problem.

"Helps, she a first timer?" he responded.

"Yeah. Can I talk to her?" Laura asked Jeff.

"Detective we should be taking her down to central booking." Said one of the uniformed cops. Laura looked at him, he was clearly a rookie.

"I'll talk to her first. Meanwhile Mr Zegers can you arrange payment on my account?" Laura instructed. He looked at her a little suspiciously.

"You have me on your supplier list, under the Stevens-Madison group" she said.

"You're connected to the Stevens perfume industry?" one of the female guards asked.

"My father's business" Laura answered matter of factly.

"And you turned cop?" asked the rookie in uniform.

"I'm not the business type." She answered. "Can I see the girl?"

Jeff nodded and lead Laura into another room, similar to an interrogation room. "I'll deal with this, I'll let you know when I'm done. Just make sure I get the account to sign off." She said then closed the door then turned to the girl.

"Laura, thank god! You didn't say anything to Don did you?"

"Megan! You are in serious trouble. I really don't know what I'm doing here, why you called me and not Don."

"He would kill me if he found out, I'm already the screw up of the family, this just confirms it. Please Laura I want your help."

"To be honest Meg I'm not sure I can, this is an indictable offence. Another $100 and it's a felony what were you thinking?"

"I .. I guess I wasn't .. thinking. I just wanted to see what it was like to be like Cassidy. Laura I'm sorry, I've really screwed up this time." Moaned Megan.

"Cassidy? My sister? ... Meg how did you get involved with her? ... No forget it, I don't want to know. Listen I'll do what I can but there are no guarantees and you have to tell Don and take whatever he dishes out as well as your parents. ... I know it's hard being your age and growing up with all these things going on around you, but you have to start taking some responsibility. ... It's not my place to give you this lecture, but you've pulled me into this. What do you expect me to do?"

"... I don't know, ... I've got to fix this haven't I?" She asked nervously, tears running down her face. Laura nodded.

"It's not going to be easy and you already know that Don and your Dad will flip, especially if they insist on pressing charges." Laura answered.

"Will you be there when I tell Don?" She asked quietly.

"... I can't take sides Meg, I'll be there, but you have to handle it." Laura advised gently.

"... OK. ... What's gonna happen now?" she questioned.

"It's out of my hands right now, there are two uniforms here to take you downtown. You'll be charged, they are likely to grant bail based on the family background. You are likely to end up with a record." Laura told her as gently as she could. Meg gasped at the last part. "It could also cause problems for Don and Heather too." Meg was crying properly now. Laura handed her some tissues from her pocket. "What you did was stupid, you recognise that now, let's hope it counts in your favour. Let me talk to them again."

Laura returned to the control room leaving Megan alone in the interrogation room. "Mr Zegers, what are you requesting happen with the young lady?"

"I'm waiting for Mrs Fanshaw, she's our deputy manager, she would like to speak with you." He replied.

x X x

Mac and Don arrived in the centre of the maze where Hawkes was already taking photos of the body.

"Flack! See someone let you loose from the pool table!" joked Hawkes.

"Funny Doc! If you see Messer before I do tell him I want all the tapes and Monroe better give up hers too."

"So how much do you remember about last night?" asked Hawkes.

"More than I want to." Replied Don. "Our vic is-" he began only to be cut off.

"So how is the bride to be?" asked Mac with a grin. "I hear she got the needle last night."

"What has Stella told you?" he asked the words from the photo flashing through his mind.

"Enough, we're just waiting to see the photos." Answered Hawkes.

Don groaned. "In case it hasn't escaped your attention we do have a dead body here guys, can we get on with business?" he asked looking around in case he needed to find a place to hide from them.

"I guess we should, what have we got?" answered Mac turning back into professional mode.

x X x

Stella and Lindsay were in the breakroom looking through some cold cases. "What happened to Laura, thought she was in this afternoon" commented Stella adding another file to the growing pile on the table.

"You know they couldn't get out of Danny's place fast enough this morning, I bet they're at home making up for Flack not getting his hands on her last night." Lindsay answered without looking up from her pile of paperwork.

"Linds!" squealed Stella "Too much information! ... Anyway not likely Flack's out at the Queen's County Arboretum Hedge Maze with Hawkes and Mac. Did you and Danny plan that little rescue this morning too?"

"That was all Danny. The first I knew was when he dragged me in the lab to see the video feed. Laura took off from my place when she got a call just after you left." Lindsay advised her colleague

"So where is she?" asked Stella.

"Right here, ... any coffee?" she asked leaning up from the door where she had been listening to the conversation and headed for the coffee pot and poured a mug.

"You look harassed" said Stella casting her eye over the detective. "you ok?"

"I will be once I get disentangled from a Flack family feud and stop them killing my sister."

"Flack family? Thought they were all cool" said Lindsay.

"Long story, I'm actually here looking for Don have you seen him?" enquired Laura.

"Still in Queens." Answered Stella. "Can we help?"

"No this is something he's gotta deal with and I advise you to stay clear of the precinct when he gets back it isn't gonna be pretty." Laura sighed as she slid onto a stool at the table where Lindsay was working and stared at the cup of coffee in her hands. Then she rubbed her face. The pounding which had successfully dissipated earlier was now returning full force and her back was still sore. "you know I'm glad I didn't save my bachelorette party for the night before the wedding."

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Asked Stella with a grin.

"You tell me, you remember more than I do and knowing you two you're not planning on telling me the easy way." Laura moaned.

"and spoil the fun, not a chance!" answered Stella.

"All will be revealed at the right time." Grinned Lindsay.

"You mean body shots and tattoos aren't enough" whined Laura resting her head on her hands as Stella's phone rang. "Please turn it off"

"Bonasera, ... yeah ... I'm on my way, yeah I'm in the lab I'll tell him." She answered the caller as she packed up the files. Cancelling the call she looked at Lindsay "Can you put these in Mac's office for me? I need to find Danny, we got a case." She didn't wait for an answer and disappeared out of the door.

"Despite his protests, I think Flack enjoyed the body shots off your-" Lindsay began picking up the previous discussion about the night before.

"Enough Linds! ... ow!" Laura sat up quickly and her head spun. "wait till its your turn. I will have my revenge." Laura's phone beeped with a text. "I've gotta get back I'll see you later, if you see Don have him call me 911"

"ok." Answered Lindsay. Laura pushed herself up from the table and left.

x X x

Stella and Danny arrived in the upscale store on 5th Avenue and met Angell.

"Hey guys, vic is Jeff Zegers, chief of security. GSW to the chest. He was trailing a shoplifter. Panic ensued when shots were fired, another guard found him after." Angell told them. "Hey Messer, looks like you had a good night."

"Don't-" growled Danny, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. "I'll be feeling it for a week." He muttered. "How come you're so bright?"

"I missed it, some of us had to work last night" she answered. "So Stella, what did I miss? Laura hasn't said much."

"I doubt she will even if she does remember. You could ask her about the fireman, she should remember that." Answered Stella.

"Fireman? What happened?" asked Danny looking up from the body in the changing room.

"Let's just say they got pretty cosy at Lindsay's place" answered Stella with a grin. "What do we know about the vic?"

"He's had a busy day apparently there was a detective in this morning when they caught a young girl shoplifting. They're finding the details for me, but this isn't thought to be related." Angell answered. "The shoplifter in question this time has been stealing thousands up and down the avenue today."

"I think we should cover the bases with this morning's case just to be sure." Said Stella looking around. "What happened with that case?"

"First timer, $900 worth of stuff and she seemed pretty cut up about the whole thing. Cops were called, but she wasn't charged, the deputy manager asked for her to be let off with a warning."

"Isn't that unusual here? They normally prosecute all cases regardless." Added Danny.

"This time it seems there were mitigating factors which cooled their heels, I'll let you know when I find out." Angell wandered away to continue her interviews of the witnesses.

x X x

Don walked back into the squad room and found Laura pouring over paperwork and Megan sat quietly at their desks reading. Meg jumped when she heard his voice.

"Meg, what are you doing here?" He asked giving her a smile which soon faded when she stared back at him blankly.

"Megan go wait across the hall, we'll join you in a minute." Advised Laura. Meg quickly grabbed her stuff and left. Don watched her go. "We need to talk." Laura caught his arm and turned him towards the door, then pulled him to the side of the corridor.

"What's going on?" he asked glaring at her.

"She needs to talk to you before she goes home to your parents and she and I know what your reaction's going to be. I have a request ... listen to her first before you react." Laura told him firmly.

"What has she done this time? ... Laura?" He glared at her. "She's really in trouble this time isn't she?"

"This is between you and her I don't want to be involved, but she called me Don, I couldn't just ignore her. She called me because she knew what she would get from you. I've already laid into her, I think she's got the message, so go easy on her."

"What was it?" he asked. Laura shook her head. "So now you're keeping secrets from me?" he hissed.

"That's not fair. Megan is going to tell you the whole story, just listen to her please." Laura pleaded.

"... I'm sorry Kat, I just don't know that I can handle my screwed up sister today, I'm not sure I can even handle anything right now. ... My head's killing me and I still don't remember how I got on that damn pool table!" He whined

"Go grab some aspirin and coffee and join us in interview 1. I'll wait with her" she advised. He nodded. "and if it makes you feel any better I can remember some of what happened and I think I'd rather forget!" she added. He grinned.

"You gonna share?"

"D'you remember anything about body shots at Sullivans?" she asked. He looked at her confused for a moment then smiled.

"That was you?" She nodded.

"Stella's penalty, my stomach was still covered in tequila this morning!" she whispered.

"Sorry babe, next time I'll make sure I get it all." He whispered back.

* * *

_Please review to help feed the plot bunnies who have deserted me this week..._


	14. Is this for real?

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**14. Is this for real?**

Stella and Danny had returned to the lab. They were studying some of the evidence they had brought back with them.

"I got a burned security tag" announced Danny.

"That's how she got them off the clothes, but it had to be some kind of portable blow torch to do that" Stella said looking at the melted plastic in Danny's hand. Angell entered.

"I finally got the details of this morning's attempt from the deputy manager, took the threat of a warrant to do it though." She announced.

"So what have we got?" asked Stella.

"She doesn't know who the kid was, but she vouched for the detective, apparently she's the daughter of one of their suppliers, she's got an account there and paid off the kid's $900 bill." Angell announced.

"I only know one detective with that clout. ... Laura ... We have no idea about the girl?" replied Stella.

"Why would Laura do something like that and on a cop's salary where would she get the money?" argued Danny.

"Danny, you been someplace else the last month? Laura's family run a top perfume business, she just doesn't flaunt her inheritance. But that doesn't explain the girl."

"I don't know if this will help, I persuaded them to print it from the security tape." Angell said handing a photo to Stella. "She looks kind of familiar but I can't place her"

"She's pretty, but I don't recognise her." She handed the photo to Danny.

"Shit, I do ... It's Flack's sister, ... I've seen her at the house before, she crashed with them a few weeks ago after a fight with her parents. ... I'm sure its Megan." He answered. He looked up from the photo his brow furrowed. "Does Flack know?"

"I don't know. He's back from the Queen's maze, but I haven't seen him. ... I should have recognised her, Laura's had her on a tight leash in the squad room since she came in, I think she's trying to protect her."

"We'll need to talk to both of them." Sighed Stella.

"Stella, you don't seriously think they're involved?" asked Danny.

Stella shook her head. "No, but they may have seen something which might help us."

Lindsay entered the room. "hey, heard you're chasing a shoplifter, Adam has some pretty groovy footage for you to see from the security tapes, something about ectoplasm; he's also finished the disk from the other case he was working. I'm gonna run it over and leave on Flack's desk." She told them with a grin.

"Montana, be careful. Flack's still hung over he won't be in a pretty mood, especially when he finds out what his sister has been up to today." He joked.

"I think I can handle him" she replied throwing Danny a seductive glance before leaving.

"Will you two please put all of us out of our misery and get it over with" badgered Stella seeing the wistful look he had watching Lindsay move down the hallway.

"Get what over with?" asked Danny trying to sound innocent. Stella shook her head.

"You know" she answered and looked at Angell. "Where's Laura now?"

"I'll find out and we can go talk to them" Angell offered taking out her phone and moving into the hallway.

x X x

Don was pacing the interrogation room with Megan sat at the table and Laura stood back against a wall. Megan looked nervously at her brother. She knew he was mad, she saw it in his eyes. He had entered the room a few minutes ago and hadn't said a word to her yet.

"Don't pull your tough detective silent crap on me" she shouted finally, unable to stand his silence any longer. Don stopped pacing and leaned on the table opposite her and glared at her. She shrunk back, she didn't remember ever seeing him this mad.

"Tell me Meg do I have a reason not to be mad at you? Laura said you'd tell me, so right now all I know is that you're here and you're in trouble and you better have a damned good excuse as to why you dragged her into your problems!" he yelled at Megan who jumped at the tone.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed. "I never meant-"

"That's your problem Meg, you never mean-" He began again as Laura crossed the room to him.

"Don, listen to her" Laura counselled as she rested a hand on his arm. He dropped his head and pushed himself away from the table. Megan looked between them tears streaking her face. Laura nodded at her to continue and slowly she told Don what had happened. He started pacing the room again as he listened. A deafening silence fell over them again, the only sound were Megan's sobs and the squeak of Don's shoes as he paced around the room. He stopped and stared out the window and ran his hand through his hair, then he looked at Laura, who went over to him.

"What do I do?" he pleaded with Laura quietly.

"I'm going to tell you what I told her, this is between you two and your parents. I've done what I can to limit the damage. She got off with a warning, I've settled the bill and I'm keeping the clothes. ... I think she's learnt her lesson." Laura whispered.

Megan watched the two of them talking, their voices low so she couldn't hear. "What made her do it?" Don asked.

"Leave that to me, I need to deal with them" Laura answered an edge to her voice.

"Why?" he asked as Laura looked away, he turned her face towards him, she closed her eyes.

"... She was trying to be like Cassie ... My damn sister has been casting her influence again." Laura whined as she opened her eyes and looked out of the window.

" ... Kat, look at me" Laura turned to him and found herself staring into his eyes. "You're not responsible for either of them, let me handle it, it's time your sister learnt that she can't keep screwing your life. ... You really think Meg's learnt her lesson?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do, ... look at her Don, this has really given her a wake up call, she's terrified of you and your Dad and what you will do." They looked at Megan who was still sitting at the table her head down her hands fiddling with a tissue.

Laura's phone rang, she unclipped it from her belt and looked at it. "Dispatch, I've gotta take it." She sighed and went outside.

Don stared at Megan for what seemed to her like forever. She wasn't looking but she could feel his eyes on her. She waited.

"You owe Laura, you realise that?" he said calmly, even though it wasn't how he felt. Megan nodded. "You'll have to pay her back every penny I don't care how long it takes, you got that?" He said forcefully.

"... I never asked her to do that" sobbed Megan.

"Doesn't matter, she bailed you out, you're lucky, you've escaped without a record ... you've got a second chance, not many kids your age in trouble get that." He stressed.

Laura put her head round the door. "I'm sorry I've got a call out, not sure when I'll be back." She told them. "You two ok?" Neither of them answered her. "Ok bad question. I'll talk to you both later." She closed the door.

"Stay there" Don told Megan and followed Laura.

Outside the room Laura headed into the squad room and emerged a moment later with her coat. Don stopped her.

"... I'm sorry I've gotta go" she pleaded.

"I know, .. I just- we'll talk later, you shouldn't have been dragged into this" he answered rubbing his hand across his face. "Are you ok?"

"Tired, and my head is still fuzzy, but I'll be ok. You?" she replied.

"yeah, be careful" he whispered tiredly as he gave her a quick kiss and she walked away.

x X x

Stella and Danny were with Adam one of the labs, Adam was wearing a yellow jacket with reflective strips, standing in front of a camera, the image being displayed on a large screen behind them.

"What do ya got Adam?" asked Danny.

Adam waffled about ectoplasms and Imelda Marcos before Stella stopped him and he explained the reason for bringing them in. That the coat the suspect wore on the CCTV was made of a reflective material, which interrupted the infrared signals on the security camera.

"Creating the void, making her disappear." Said Danny with an amused grin.

x X x

Laura arrived at the theatre to be greeted by a uniformed officer. "Hey Detective, this is a weird one, hope you've got a good stomach."

"How weird are we talking?" She asked her head beginning to pound.

"Garcia's built like an ox, even made him puke" the officer answered.

"Great, that's all I need today, show me what we've got." She asked and he lead her inside. She cast her eyes around and pulled a torch from her pocket shining it at the items scattered around. Following the items she closed in on the body. Taking a deep breath she leaned against the wall, forcing herself to remain on her feet as she pulled her phone from her belt as she remembered finding herself in a similar position to their victim at the end of a previous case. She'd been lucky, the team had tracked her and SWAT had rescued her before anything really bad could happen, but she knew how frightened this girl would have been. Her fingers trembled as she dialled the lab.

"Mac .. hi ... its Laura, I've got Lindsay on her way over, but we're gonna need some extra help, ... I know your stretched, but this is gonna take most of the night with one CSI, what about Adam? ... that's great, thanks, oh and we'll need the ME too. ... No, I'm ok. ... I'm still hungover and the scene kinda caught me by surprise." Her voice was shaky as she spoke to Mac, but she thought she successfully brushed him off.

Laura hung up her phone and made her way outside. "Peters, what do we know? ... any id on the vic?"

"Caretaker opened up about an hour ago ready for tonight's performance. He always does a walk round and found what you saw, got out and called us."

"ID?" she asked again.

"Not so far, Caretaker doesn't know her. We're pulling CCTV to find out more." Peters answered.

Lindsay arrived at that moment, and approached Laura. They entered the theatre together. "I hope your hangover is better than mine this is not pretty. Adam's on his way to lend you a hand, Mac couldn't spare anyone else." Laura advised.

"So what have we got?" she asked.

"Female vic about 25 no ID so far, looks like she was tortured, ME will need to determine actual cause of death, but anything on stage could have done it." Said Laura as they made their way to the actual scene.

"Are you going to tell me the set up?" asked Lindsay.

"I'm not sure I can, my brain is still processing everything, you need to see this for yourself" answered Laura. Lindsay gave Laura a confused look. "It's the sort of thing I saw in Vice, but whoever did this is perverted and took it to the next level."

A moment later Lindsay saw why as she took in the scene for herself. She cast her eyes across the stage, then slowly lifted the camera and began taking photos.

x X x

Danny and Stella returned to the lab, Mac's office was empty and the rest of the team were out so they headed for the breakroom while they planned their next move. Angell joined them a few minutes later.

"I talked to Megan Flack, she didn't see anything that could help, but she is pretty strung out at the moment."

"I'm not surprised if Flack's laid into her" answered Danny.

"That's just it, I don't think he has, I'd expected him to be more vocal, but she looked like she was getting more of the silent treatment." Angell told them. "He's taken some personal time and taken her home."

"What about Laura?" asked Stella.

"Called out to a scene at an off Broadway show." Replied Angell. "I'll talk to her when she gets back."

x X x

Laura was watching Lindsay working the scene and was only vaguely aware of someone entering the theatre. "Wow, I've read about this kind of thing, but I never thought I'd see it. Is this for real?" gasped Adam arriving at the scene.

"Does the dead body look real Adam?" asked Lindsay. "Get over here I need you to collect all the stuff on the tables and bag it to go back to the lab."

"I'll go check on the ME" announced Laura as she turned away. Now Adam had arrived it didn't need her presence and the whole scene was giving her the creeps as the scene in the warehouse several months ago played over in her mind again.

* * *

_Thanks to brainDamage089 for turning my English into American to make it more authentic._

_Thank you too for the reviews._

_The references to Laura's previous case goes back to Crossed Paths if you are interested._


	15. Concern

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**15. Concern**

It was after dark when Don returned. Mac was in his office. "Hey Mac, you were looking for me." He announced as Mac looked up from his computer screen.

"Everything ok, I heard you took some personal time."

"Just needed a couple a hours for some family stuff." Don answered warily.

"I heard, your sister got into some trouble" Mac replied.

"Yeah, she escaped serious consequences thanks to Laura." Don sighed.

"I'm glad. ... I wanted to ask about Laura, is she Ok?" Mac eyed the detective.

"It's been a tough weekend, but she's fine, why?" asked Don wondering why Mac was asking and he hadn't noticed.

"She called me from the theatre a while back wanting extra help for Lindsay, she seemed pretty shaken up." Mac confessed his unease over his earlier conversation. "I asked her, but she brushed me off."

"I'm sure she's fine Mac, just tired and hungover from last night. ... What's the latest on the vic from the maze?" Don replied a niggling feeling he'd had for a couple of days coming back to haunt him.

"We're waiting on tox results, then we'll pick it up again tomorrow, with a trip to Chelsea University. There's nothing else you can do tonight." Mac informed Don.

"I'll head back to the precinct. If you need anything call me." Don answered and headed for the door.

As he left Mac's office he cast his mind over the last few days when he had seen Laura. She had been nervous about the bachelorette party, but now he thought about it she had been more tired and edgy, something else was going on. He wandered back to the precinct trying to recall everything they had done or talked about over the last few weeks, to see if he could work out the problem.

x X x

Eventually the theatre was cleared of all the evidence and the body had been removed. Lindsay and Laura stood outside. "you look beat, go home, we won't have anything until tomorrow, Peyton will do the autopsy first thing."

Laura nodded. "Thanks Linds. I'm already over my shift so I'll call dispatch and tell them"

"Good night"

"yeah, see you tomorrow." Sighed Laura tiredly and pulled her phone from her pocket and sent a text message.

x X x

Don was sat at his desk filling in forms when his phone beeped, after reading the message he stood up and grabbed his jacket, slipping his arms in it and looked across to Murphy's desk. "Murph, I'm outta here, see you tomorrow."

"Not waiting for your girl?" he asked. Don took his raincoat from the stand and put that on too.

"She's just finished I'll meet her at home." Answered Don as he picked up the disk Lindsay had left earlier and slipped it in his pocket, then grabbed his keys and flicked off his computer before leaving.

x X x

Lindsay and Adam were sorting the evidence bags from the crime scene when Danny and Stella found them.

"Hey, heard you were back." Said Danny as he eyed some of the items they were unloading from the boxes.

"Just got in. How are you guys doing?" answered Lindsay.

"We've got an upscale shoplifter that looks like she murdered a security guard. You?" Stella replied.

"Not sure its either some porn movie or sex game gone wrong or someone deliberately killed our vic." Announced Lindsay.

"Where's Laura? We were hoping to ask her about this morning." Asked Stella.

"She went straight home she was pretty freaked by this one." Answered Lindsay as Adam snapped the camera memory card into the computer and pulled up the photos. The first image was of a girl bound with her hands together pulled above her head, a gag in her mouth and her ankles bound too.

Stella gasped. "The warehouse" she exclaimed. "You weren't there, its how they had restrained her at the warehouse before SWAT rescued her 4 months ago." Explained Stella.

"No wonder she freaked." Said Adam. "Could this be connected?"

Stella screwed up her face. "I don't think so, probably more coincidence, but it does hit pretty close to home."

x X x

Laura was laying on the couch when Don arrived home. A light from the hallway cast a faint light around the room. He dropped his keys on the table. "Kat?" he called quietly and heard her moan, he went to the couch and perched on the edge, running his hand under her t-shirt across her stomach as he leant over and kissed her. "you ok babe?" Concern filling his eyes and voice.

Laura nodded. He rested his other hand on the arm of the couch as he continued to lean over her. "Mac said you were a bit shaken up when you called him earlier."

"I'm ok, just tired and I've got this weird case, just stirred up some old memories" she answered.

"That all?" he asked waiting to see if she would say anything else.

"Apart from feeling sick and drinking too much coffee today everything's fine. Why the 20 questions?"

"You know you can tell me don't you?" he said softly his fingers tracing patterns on her stomach.

"If you're trying to get me to confess to something, you've gotta be more direct cos I have no idea what you're talking about" she answered a confused look on her face.

"Ok, you mean you haven't- " he started not sure now where to take this conversation, he had expected her to cave fairly easily and tell him the news. Maybe his conclusions were wrong, hell he had no idea of how these things worked, except for his involvement at the beginning.

Laura lay her hand on his keeping it on her stomach "That feels nice" she whispered. "What's on your mind?"

"I just had this crazy idea on my way home and if you're not saying anything and you've been pretty tired lately and freaking out at crime scenes I thought- ... I brought you something to be sure." He rambled almost incoherently. He pulled a bag out of his pocket and gave it to her. "Everything will be ok. I know we haven't exactly decided when .. but-" he continued to ramble, then seeing the confused expression on Laura's face he stopped. She looked at him, then sat up and took the bag and pulled out the contents. It took her a few moments to register what she was holding. It caught her off guard.

"A pregnancy test? .. you bought a pregnancy test?" she exclaimed and he blushed and gave her a goofy grin. She looked at him then realised what he'd been trying to say for the last 5 minutes. "Oh god! I never thought, I just thought it was the stress of the wedding and long hours that was making me feel bad ... what if I am?" she asked looking into his eyes, hers reflecting the shock which had suddenly washed over her.

"It would be the perfect end to a crap weekend. ... you know we're gonna have a hockey team right?" He answered as he grinned at her as his fingers grazed her face and played with her hair.

"In your dreams Tiger" she grinned back. "But seriously you'd be ok if I was ... pregnant?" she asked nervously.

"Are you kidding? It would be the best thing" he replied. Laura wondered if his grin could be any bigger. He watched her as the smile spread slowly across her face and he pulled her towards him and onto his lap and she curled into his arms, the events of the weekend catching up with them and they fell asleep.

x X x

Lindsay entered the office she shared with Danny, surprised to find him still in the lab. "hey, thought you'd gone home." She said. Danny looked up and ran his hand around his neck and through his hair.

"Just catching up on paperwork. You done?" he asked.

"yeah, we've logged it all in. I'm gonna head home and grab some take out for dinner. You?"

"Same, how about coming back to mine, we can stop at Rays for a slice and I can show you my baseball collection."

"Oh no, some other time Messer, I saw the state of your place. I'm not clearing up after your guys night in."

"That's not why I asked you!" he said indignantly.

"OK, OK ...I've gotta admit that Ray's does sound good though." She answered, grinning at him. He stared at her for a moment then shook his head and grinned back at her.

"Montana you're something else." He told her.

"I know, isn't it good?" she answered and walked away. Danny groaned and pushed his papers aside and got up from his chair.

"Montana!" he called as he followed her out. "I wanna hear all about last night."

x X x

Don woke up with Laura still asleep, curled against him. He eased himself off the sofa and carried her to the bedroom and lay her on the bed. He sat watching her for a few minutes his hand resting on her abdomen wondering what it would feel like with a growing baby moving under his fingers. He knew what it was like, Teresa had let him feel her bump when she had been expecting, but somehow he thought this would be different. Her hair splayed across the pillow, the dim light from the hallway cast shadows around the room. He thought how peaceful she seemed. He wanted her to rest, there was time to take the test later. For now he was happy that she seemed relieved there might be a reason for the rough time she'd been having. Half standing up he leaned over and kissed her forehead before heading for the kitchen.

x X x

Danny and Lindsay were seated in a booth at Ray's Pizza place. They had eaten and been talking about different cases, an easy subject which they could approach with confidence. "You know I had a case once with Aiden, that was pretty kinky" he announced. Lindsay challenged him with her eyes. "I'm serious!" he whined.

"So tell me about it cowboy" she asked, leaning forward and tilting her head ready to listen. Danny found the pose enticing. He could barely tear his eyes away from her neck.

"Turned out our vic was into speed, not the conventional variety, she'd been tied to the front of her husband's SUV, he'd gone mad lost control and hit a tree."

"Big deal" she challenged. Danny looked her in the eyes as he leaned forward, lowering his voice.

"How about when you're upside down and naked? That kinky enough for ya?" he responded, his tone daring her to come up with something better. Danny was tempted to reach across the table and run his fingers down her neck, but she moved.

Lindsay shook her head and laughed. "You're kidding?"

"Do I kid about cases? ... Straight up Montana, we got a view of a whole different world. You should have seen what they did, some of it was kinda creepy." He told her pulling a face.

"Danny Messer creeped out, that is a surprise!" she laughed. Danny scowled.

"You wanna know what really creeps me out?" He taunted. "Let's get outta here and maybe I'll tell ya" Lindsay nodded her agreement and reached for her bag to pay her half the meal.

"S'ok Montana, I got this. You can get the next one." He said casually.

"That's assuming a lot." She answered.

"I never assume, I know. Chinese would be good or you can be more exotic, fried tarantula was pretty good!" he teased. Lindsay looked at him. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to go out with him. "We got a date?" he asked breaking into her thoughts as he held her coat for her to put on.

"What? Um yeah" she answered absently as she felt his breath on her neck as she slipped her arms into her coat.

"Come on Montana I'll walk you home." He finished, realising she was distracted.

"No its ok Danny, its not far." She answered shaking herself out of the fog she had started descending into.

"Nonsense, I'm taking you home. It's been a long weekend you're beat." He insisted. As they got outside Lindsay conceded and they walked along in silence. Each wondering what the other was thinking.

"You know there's no rain forecast for the rest of the month, I hope its not waiting for the wedding." Said Lindsay looking up at the clear starlit sky.

"Yeah it is kind of unusual for the time of the year" replied Danny as they approached a street corner. Lindsay was still staring at the sky and continued walking off the kerb, a horn made her jump and Danny slipped his arms around her and swung her back onto the pavement as a cab sped past them. "Whoa Montana, careful. Don't go to sleep yet!" he breathed, his heart pounding in his chest at the close call, his arms still holding her tight.

Lindsay looked up at him catching her breath. "Thank you" she sighed watching the disappearing cab. "I'll be more careful. ... you can let me go now Danny."

"You ok?" he asked as he brushed his fingers across her face, she caught her breath as her face tingled under his touch.

"I'm fine." She answered. Danny still didn't let her go, instead he ran his fingers down her neck and lowered his lips to hers.

* * *

_I'll apologise now, it may be a week or two before the next update due to exam revision._

_Thanks for all the reviews. I'm open to bribery on what comes next..._


	16. Life Changing?

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**16. Life Changing**

Time seemed to standstill as Danny and Lindsay stood on the street corner locked in each others embrace. Lindsay was shocked at the tenderness of the kiss, it was not what she expected from him. Slowly he pulled back from her and looked in her eyes. "Let's get you home" he whispered as he turned to escort her across the road, his arm firmly around her waist, ensuring she didn't stumble in the street again.

Lindsay looked up into his eyes, unable to speak she just nodded and allowed him to lead her across the street.

x X x

Don was casually sitting on the couch, his shoeless feet up on the table and a glass of orange juice in his hand. His tie had been discarded, along with his jacket on the nearby chair, several buttons on his shirt undone. The sports channel playing on the TV had lost his attention. He lay his head back and closed his eyes as he pictured Laura and wondered if they were really ready to be parents. It had been less than a year since the bombing and while he was fit again there were times when he was haunted by what happened. The last few months for Laura hadn't been easy with her final case with vice killing her partner and 2 Federal Agents, he didn't want to think about what almost happened to her. While she survived relatively unharmed, the nightmares still haunted her, made worse with the Diaz case a few weeks before. They were both pretty screwed up in their own way, was it fair to inflict that on a child? Despite his misgivings about the cases which haunted them part of him desperately wanted the test to be positive. He could imagine her being a wonderful mother. He also knew that however much he loved his job he wouldn't be like his father, the family would come first. Ok there would be times when he'd miss stuff, it would be unavoidable, but he would always be sure that the child knew how disappointed he'd be, that he would try extra hard next time, he was sure his father had tried, but with 6 kids and a different work ethic back then it wasn't the same. There had been times when it had seemed as if he hadn't tried, that would never happen with his own family.

A noise from the bedroom startled him and his eyes snapped open and he looked up to see Laura ambling towards him rubbing her shoulder, never a good sign; she only rubbed it now after a nightmare or if she had strained it and he didn't think the latter was likely. He saw the tears that streaked her face as she crawled onto his lap and clung to his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her. He asked her softly what was wrong. "you're shaking" he whispered as he felt her body tremble.

"... the warehouse, it's like it happened all over again!" she sobbed into his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, his other hand rubbing her back.

"You're safe Kat, no one is taking you anywhere." He reassured her. "You haven't had that nightmare in a while, why now?" he asked.

"The theatre ... it just all came back. I know how scared she would have been, I know I was lucky but that could have been me" she sighed. "On top of the rest of this weekend I guess I let it get to me"

"Lindsay left me a present earlier, what d'you say we get this over with and find out what happened last night?" he asked "might make you feel better." Laura looked up at him, he brushed the tears off her face.

"I guess we'd better get some food too." She conceded quietly.

"Sounds good, I'll order- you go take a bath, it'll help you relax." He suggested.

".. you know if you join me it'll be better" she whispered slowly as her eyes trailed across his lips and met his gaze. He noted her eyes were soft and seductive, he just couldn't resist that look she gave him.

He groaned. "Kaat! ...is it .. will it be safe if you're pregnant?" he asked.

"We don't know that I am yet" she answered her voice taking on the edge that taunted him and reeled him in every time.

"Don't you want to find out?" he asked, thinking that she would want to do the test as soon as possible to be sure.

"... I don't know, I guess, ... but I'm not sure if I'm ready for the answer." She answered holding his gaze trying to work out what he thought. "Besides the test will work better first thing in the morning apparently, so- ... can you wait that long?"

"... if you can, ... I just wanna be there when you see the results ok?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded and eased herself off Don's lap, he didn't want to let her go and reached for her hand and looked at her. She didn't immediately pull away, but looked back.

"What?" Don paused for a long time before he answered her. He had a million things running through his mind, none of which he could coherently form into words, so he continued to let his eyes wander over her. "... Hey tiger, stop checking me out and talk to me" she taunted.

"... What? You saying I can't check out the mother of my kid?" he scoffed.

"Only when you've ordered the food, cos I'm starving and if I'm eating for two I could get very cranky if I'm not fed. ... you know hormones and all that ... think you can handle a hormonal pregnant wife?" She threw back at him grinning. He leered at her as he stood up.

"1 - you don't get hormonal and 2 - I can handle you any time" he purred in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He brushed his lips lightly across her neck and turned her around. "Bathroom's that way." He whispered in her ear before nudging her in its direction.

"You'd better not be long tiger or all the hot water will be gone." She teased glancing over her shoulder as she walked away.

x X x

Lindsay opened her apartment door and went to step inside. Danny caught her hand and gently tugged her back. "You want coffee?" she asked her chocolate brown eyes meeting his bright blue ones.

"Nah, I'm gonna head home, I got the early shift tomorrow, we got a ton of CCTV to process from the stores that woman hit today and I didn't get much sleep last night with Flack and that doll moaning all night!" He answered. Lindsay could see he was tired.

"You had him tied up all night?" Lindsay exclaimed. "Then its your own fault he kept you awake."

"Hey not fair Montana, .. anyway he was only there since we crashed about 4 after he-" He answered, whining slightly teasing her and hoping to elicit some sympathy.

"Enough cowboy!" she squealed, interrupting him. "I don't need to know, unless of course you want to tell me while I make that coffee?"

Danny half growled at her. He didn't want to go home, but he knew that if he stayed too many things could happen and he wasn't sure that they were ready for more just yet. He reached up and pushed a strand of hair off her face and ran his fingers down her cheek. "Another time." He whispered as he leaned in and repeated the kiss he had given her earlier. Lindsay wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. As Danny pulled away a moment later he pressed his index finger on the end of her nose. "You've got a cute nose." He told her then turned away then stopped and turned back to her. "Good night Miss Monroe".

Lindsay watched as he then walked away. She leaned on the door frame and sighed, uncertain if she had the strength in her legs to move. "Night Danny" He was an enigma, they had flirted for some time, mostly it had been light and friendly. Somehow the last part of this evening had seen a shift between them. Danny's kisses had been nothing like she thought they would be. He wasn't even like she thought he would be. The brash player had vanished leaving a rather quiet shy Danny in his place, it was kind of strange, but she didn't mind. She quite liked this new side of him. Finally taking a deep breath she stepped through her door and closed it behind her.

x X x

As Danny walked away he pondered the evening. He felt like his heart jumped into his throat as he recalled the near miss she had with the cab, it remained there almost suffocating him as he recalled the kiss. He sighed to himself, he felt strange. The evening had turned out differently to what he expected, he felt like he wasn't himself, he had never held back before, but with Lindsay it was different, with her slow was good. Actually it was better than good, it was intoxicating, like when you do something naughty and get away with it the first time. He wondered what this all meant as Mac's words returned to haunt him.

"_you know it could happen to you you know?"_

"_what? Marriage?"_

"_Love" _

"_Don't say that its not even funny" he had replied quickly. _

Could Mac seriously be right or were they just caught up in the vibes from Flack & Laura? HE thought about Flack for a moment and wondered if he had the same thoughts about Laura that he was having about Lindsay. He groaned, thinking of the way he ribbed Flack for months about his unknown girlfriend and the day in the locker room where he'd confessed he had found that one special person to share his life. Had that really happened to him? It couldn't have, he was a player, he didn't have these type of feelings for the girls he dated. So why was this so different? It must have something to do with the fact that he worked with her, he got to see a different side to her, the scientist with a flair for adventure. He thought about the Tiger cage where they first met, he tried to hate her, but she had caught him completely off guard, she was a tough cookie and she stood up to him, something he wasn't used to, his sisters and Aiden could do it, but few other girls even tried, for her it seemed natural, easy, she didn't have to try. He thought about the night when they had sat eating the exotic food after that strange case with all the bugs, everyone else had bailed, but her. Then there was the time where she was working a case and she got him to help her with a reconstruction to prove a point. Then there was that day after the jewellery store robbery, when she insisted on going undercover. He couldn't believe she would do that, but maybe he could. As he continued to walk home, all he could think about was her. The look in her eyes, the way her hair fell, the perfume she wore the smell of her shampoo which lingered in her hair. He thought of the football player case and he remembered what he'd said to her. Except that now marrying her wasn't such a wild idea. "Messer, you're screwed." He mumbled as he shook his head and headed into his building.

x X x

Laura was in the bedroom when Don entered. She was standing in the middle of the room in her underwear, her hair clipped up off her shoulders, a sheet of paper in her hand. He paused in the door way and cast his eyes over her, whistling unconsciously, she jumped and looked up shyly. He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her from the back his hands sliding around her waist onto her stomach. She sighed as she leant against him holding up the paper. "Bath's out, can't get wet." She murmured. He kissed her neck. "Don ... you need- ... will you just quit for a minute" she squirmed in his grip.

"What's up babe?" he murmured and she pushed the paper at him. "I finally get to see what they did for real?" he grinned as an image of the photo implanted itself in his mind. Laura lay face down on the bed. Don sat next to her and carefully removed the dressing on her hip. Removing the cover he then saw the tattoo properly and was surprised by what he saw and chuckled. Laura looked at him.

"Ok, I knew it, you're not gonna let me forget this are you?" she sighed.

"Actually it's rather cute, ... I think your safe babe, they set you up" he answered.

"You mean they didn't actually write "Flack's property"?" she moaned.

"Oh no they did, but you'll never guess what they added."

"Added? How did I let them do it?"

"I think this one was your idea, who told Monroe what they would do when you had that case?" he asked as he kept her in suspense.

"... Oh god! ... She remembered? ... A tiger?" Laura exclaimed. "What does it look like?"

"Cute, ... just like you" he whispered in her ear as he reached for the first aid kit to clean the area.

"Don! Seriously what's it like?" she squealed at him.

"Ok ... it's a tiger cub, with big blue eyes." He answered as he traced his finger over it. She flinched a little as the area was still sore. Then he ran his fingers across the inscription they had also done. This time she didn't react. "That doesn't hurt?" he asked

"No why?"

"It's just sore where the tiger is" he commented. Laura closed her eyes for a few seconds while she thought.

"That's weird, ... you know what? Maybe its not permanent, they wanted to freak me out, ... did a pretty good job too. As much as I love you I don't particularly want to walk around with the fact that I'm your property tattooed on me." She rambled. Don rolled her over, so she looked up at him.

"I don't mind" he grinned.

"You wouldn't!" she grinned back. "Now didn't you have other plans for tonight?" she asked raising her eyes at him.

* * *

_Here you are more of the evening .._

_Enjoy_


	17. Distracted & Sck

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Exam over! Here is the next installment ..._

* * *

**17. Distracted and Sick**

Hawkes ducked under the crime tape and headed towards Laura who was interviewing an elderly man who was shabbily dressed, an indicator at this time in the morning that he was most likely homeless. She saw the former ME and excused herself.

"Hey, how are you today? Didn't see you yesterday." He commented.

"Hi Shel, I escaped with a half shift, but looks like I'm pulling a double today. I hate 3am call outs." She sighed.

"Only a few more weeks and you can forget all this for a while. Where are you going?" He asked.

"After what you guys did Saturday you think we'd tell?" She cheerily snapped at him.

"Had to give you something to remember." He joked.

"I could have done without all the alcohol right now though." She answered as she turned to the scene and began to give him the details.

x X x

Lindsay arrived in her office to collect the case file from the previous day, she felt nervous, more so than on her first day. Danny had acted really out of character the night before and she wondered what would happen when they next ran into each other. She leaned over to switch on her computer and found a single daisy laying across her keyboard, no note or anything. She looked around, Danny had been in, his computer was on, but there had been no sign of him in the lab as she came in. She sighed and headed for the locker room. Maybe he was just going to avoid her now.

x X x

Don walked into the squad room and dropped into his chair, casting a glance over at Laura's desk. There were no signs she had been in yet. The room was already buzzing with the different cases going on.

Evans looked over "Hey Flack, heard your girl couldn't hack her crime scene yesterday." Don glared at him.

"Stick it Evans!" he growled as Laura walked in with 2 take out cups. She put one in front of Don and gave him a quick kiss before dropping into her chair and flicking her computer on. "How was it?" he asked.

"Routine, Hawkes thinks it's natural causes. How are you?"

"Missed you this morning, ... guess I'm gonna have to get used to making my own coffee huh?"

"Why do you think I came bearing gifts?" she said as she raised her eyes to him, while removing the lid from her cup.

"You still drinking coffee? Is that good?" he asked quietly.

"No and No" she answered. "I've given up until we know and the answer to the next question is also no, looks like it'll have to be tomorrow now."

"You trying to torture me?" he asked amusement reflected across his face.

"What do you think it's doing to me?" she shot back. " I want to know now."

"What do you say we ask Hawkes to-"

"Forget it! They are not gonna be the first ones to know!" she interrupted. "Think about it. ... Even when we do know, I'm not ready to share just yet."

Don nodded. "You've got a point. OK tomorrow, I'll cancel all call out's until after-." He stopped as his phone beeped and smirked at her knowing she got the idea, while he read the text. "Mac's going to Chelsea university, looks like I'm outta here" he said as he stood up.

"See you later" she waved at him as he left. Then she turned to write the report on her earlier call out, before going to see Lindsay about the Theatre case.

x X x

Danny entered their office and left a note on Lindsay's desk. Stella entered a moment behind him.

"Lets go shopping Danny, we gotta talk to that store clerk." She teased and he groaned.

"How on earth did I end up on this case with you women. You're loving this!" he whined.

"It's like any other case, except for feeling a million bucks when we seize all the high class goods!" she answered with a smile.

"That's exactly what I mean." He moaned

"Let's go". She said brightly and Danny followed her down the hall like a man condemned.

x X x

Mac was in his office when a uniformed officer showed a nervous looking Reed Garrett into his office. Danny & Stella saw them.

"Hey isn't that the kid that followed you a few months back?" asked Danny a bit surprised.

"Yeah, Reed Garrett, he's ok, it was all a misunderstanding." Answered Stella, wondering why Reed was visiting Mac at work.

"So why is he visiting Mac?" Danny asked.

"I don't know" replied Stella with a frown. "Let's go shopping!" she finished casting a final look in the direction of Mac's office, hoping everything was alright, but glad that he seemed to be having some sort of relationship with the boy.

x X x

Laura entered the lab where Lindsay was working. "Hey Linds, have we got anything?" she asked.

"I just got back from autopsy, her injuries weren't bad enough to kill her, it was heart failure. But Sid doesn't know why, we're running tox. He said there were signs of sexual activity close to death, but get this, there were no signs of a partner."

"do we have an ID yet?" asked Laura.

"Here, maybe you can do some digging, this is everything we know about her." Lindsay handed Laura a file which she flicked open, on the top was a photo of the crime scene with a close up shot of the body still suspended. Laura's head began to spin and she dropped the file on the counter and leant on it.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Lindsay pushing a stool towards her. Laura pushed herself upright.

"Still don't feel good" she mumbled as she turned and left the lab. Lindsay watched her go. Then handed the file to one of the lab techs for them to take it to Laura, as Hawkes walked in.

"Everything ok? I just saw Laura she looked pretty green." He said.

"She hasn't been right for a few days and this case is really doing a number on her." Sighed Lindsay.

"It's probably just wedding nerves, my sister was like it for a month." He answered.

"I just gave her the case file and she barely opened it before she almost fainted." Said Lindsay.

"She'll be fine. She's pulling a double today after getting called out to a homeless dead guy at 3 am" he tried to reassure her.

x X x

After spending some time in the bathroom Laura made her way back to the squad room and spent several hours going through the file Lindsay had given her. The photos carefully filed in an envelope now so she didn't have to look at them. She rubbed her hands across her face as another wave of nausea washed over her and she reached for the can of soda she had opened a short while before.

"Case too tough for you honey?" Evans smirked as he leant against her desk.

"Stuff it Evans! Haven't you got someone to see?" She snapped.

"Not today sweetheart, I'm just killing time waiting for my next bust." He whispered as he leaned closer to her.

"Well wait someplace else I'm working." She snarled at him and picked up the file she was working on.

"What's up kitten? You're a little tense today, you and Flack have a fight?" he joked.

"None of your business and if you don't get off my case I'll report you for harassment" she replied.

"You're already sailing close to the wind with the brass, you don't want a rap like that on your record." He whispered. Laura glared at him.

"What goes on my record is none of your business and if reporting you gets you off my back then it'll be worth it." She hissed. "Now get out of my face!"

"You're looking a little green there kitten something going on we should know about? It won't stay secret long around here."

"Shut up Evans, you have no idea what you're talking about." Laura hissed, another wave of nausea hitting her and she swallowed another mouthful of soda.

"See told you, a couple a days like that and everyone will know, then you'll be pulling dispatch duty."

"What is your problem?" she asked.

"Just a bit of friendly banter between co-workers." He whispered.

"More like the view of a male chauvinist pig!" She grunted as she stood up, holding the desk for support. He leaned over her again his face close to her ear.

"Diaz was right, you're a real piece of work. You and Flack make a right pair, him with his high morals and family influence and you a little stuck up rich princess, it's not gonna sit well with his folks when they find out he got you in the family way before the wedding, I've got two kids, I know the signs." He muttered and walked away, before she could answer. Laura slowly pushed herself off her desk and left the room.

x X x

Mac and Don were in an interview room with Thomas Brighton, one of the students linked with their case, questioning him about the murder. He was being evasive. Mac told him they knew about the brand for the secret society which they thought formed the motive for killing their victim.

Laura saw them through the window as Thomas tried to stand up only to have Don sit him down again and pull at his sweater to reveal scar tissue from the branding. It looked like they were about to finish then the kid began talking. She sighed. A moment later Don looked out and saw her standing there. She gave him a weak smile and walked away. Don frowned, it was unusual for her to watch interviews when they were on different cases and he was worried about the way she looked. He planned to talk to her as soon as they were done.

x X x

Laura turned to make her way up to the lab and ran into Angell. "Laura? You don't look good. What's wrong?"

"Evans, something about him creeps me out. ... Ever since the Diaz case he's been on my back. I just had another run in with him." Sighed Laura.

Angell looked at her. "Forget Evans, he's an ass, look I could use a workout, want to join me?"

"Not tonight, I'm just on my way to see Lindsay, then- ... there's something I need to do." she answered hesitantly.

"Tell Flack to take you to dinner, someplace nice, looks like you need it." Angell returned.

"Actually that's the last thing I feel like right now." Laura moaned.

"Still hung-over?" Angell asked. Laura shook her head.

"Wish I was, that I can handle." She answered. "I just hate being sick, I think I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me."

"That all? You've been pretty distracted all day." Angell added. "Oh god, Gerard, thought he'd moved down to the Plaza" Angell commented on seeing the man approach them.

"Angell, I hear you're working the Fifth Avenue robberies. We're getting some heat from the stores I hope its nearing a conclusion." He told her.

"We're working on it. Evidence has kept the lab busy for the last 24 hours." She answered. Gerrard looked carefully at Laura.

"Stevens you've got a pretty nasty case, can you handle it?" He asked.

"Yeah, Lab's working all that too, we're trying to ID the vic, I'm on my way up there now." She answered and excused herself. Gerrard nodded at them and moved on as Mac and Don finished with Thomas Brighton and emerged from the room.

"Flack get your girl outta here, she looks pretty sick, I don't want everyone catching it, the squad's pretty thin as it is." He announced as he walked past. Don looked at Mac and followed Laura towards the lab, catching up with her as she emerged from the ladies bathroom on her way.

"Kat? ... What's up babe?" He asked pulling her aside. "You sick?"

"Not exactly. I just feel like it, ... its been getting worse all afternoon. ... I think I could cope with morning sickness, but not this. ... How are you doing?"

"Taking you home, we need to do that test" he told her as he guided her away from the lab. "You really aren't with it babe, normally you'd put up a fight while you're working a case."

She stopped and leant against the wall. Don watched her face change as she fought to suppress the nausea. "I've got no energy to argue right now" she sighed as she pushed herself away from the wall and he escorted her out.


	18. Answers

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**18. Answers**

Lindsay entered the office for the first time since the start of her shift. She had not seen Danny all day, well not to talk to. He had been in one of the labs most of the day analyzing the stuff they brought back from their crime scene and she had been working across the hallway on her evidence, chasing leads and not getting far. They still had to ID the victim and Laura hadn't had much success on her trails either. They would start again tomorrow, by then their tox results would be ready and maybe it would give them a clue.

She dropped into her chair and put the files she carried on the pile in front of her. She looked at the daisy which had been left earlier. Some one had put it in a mug of water keeping it fresh. She smiled. She began sorting the files on her desk preparing for the following day when she found the note. Her hands shook as she opened it.

"_I know you don't finish until 10 and you need to eat, protein bars only go so far. Meet me at Angelo's when you're done"_

The note was unsigned, but she recognized the writing, maybe he wasn't trying to avoid her after all. They had all been busy with cases. She looked at her watch and smiled, switched off her computer and the light on her desk and walked out.

x X x

Laura was half asleep curled up in Don's arms as they sat on the couch. He had his arms wrapped around her a hand resting on her stomach, something he had been doing more lately. Her skin was hot and dry, he didn't want to disturb her but was concerned as she hadn't got any better since being home. He hadn't seen her sick before so this was new, could pregnancy do all this? He knew about the sickness and tiredness, and that it played havoc with hormones. He looked at the test waiting on the arm of the couch for the minutes to tick by before it confirmed what he felt he knew. He felt Laura shift in his hold and she got up and went to the bathroom, she returned a couple of minutes later looking paler than she already had done. She sank tiredly onto the couch and looked at him a can of soda in her hand, which she sipped carefully.

"How long?" she asked and he looked at his watch.

"About a minute" he answered as he brushed the hair off her face and leaned in to kiss her. She put her fingers on his lips.

"Stomach's not gonna let me" she whispered and he sat up a little and felt her forehead.

"You're hot babe" he stated. She nodded.

"Hopefully it's just a 24 hour bug. ... I'll sleep out here tonight so I don't keep you up."

"You think I'd let the mother of my kid sleep on a couch think again, you are going to bed. I'll be fine" he told her forcefully, "I'm not going anywhere Kat, you might need something"

"To stop throwing up would be good, but you can't do anything about that. You won't let me sleep on the couch then I'll use the spare room, but I don't want to risk you catching-" she stopped interrupted by beeping from both their phones. Don reached over and switched them off. Laura picked up the pregnancy test. "Are we really ready for this?" she asked as Don pulled her onto his lap so they could both see.

"Let's find out" he answered and she held up the test. They sat in silence for a moment as they looked at the results. Laura lay her head on his shoulder and he took the test from her and set it down. "You're going to bed, tomorrow I'm gonna take you to a doctor. Come on babe." He shuffled forward on the couch as he adjusted his hold around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, too tired to argue, then he carried her to the bedroom.

x X x

Danny was already seated in the restaurant when Lindsay arrived. He waved her over and helped her off with her coat before she sat down.

"I hope you don't mind I already ordered" he said, "I knew you'd be tired and wouldn't want a long wait."

Lindsay smiled, "So what have you ordered then?" she answered.

"Chicken carbonara, it's their specialty."

"Sounds good. ... How was your day?" she replied, nerves beginning to creep up on her.

"Stella had me trailing up and down the stores on 5th Avenue tracking the items lifted yesterday. Looks like our suspect pulled a switch on a $10,000 ruby ring."

"Wow! That's gotta take some nerve."

"That's not all, in one afternoon she managed to heist around 50 G's of stuff, you should have seen Stella!" He grinned. "How's your case?"

"Weird. We still haven't any idea who she is or what killed her." Lindsay sighed as the waitress arrived with their food. They continued discussing work stuff for a while as they ate.

x X x

Don watched Laura from the door way as she slept restlessly, the room dimly lit with the bedside lamp. In the last hour she had been sick more times than he could count, the cans of soda littered across the bedside table a testament to how she felt; she only ever drank the stuff when she was sick. He ran his hand through his hair, his head starting to pound. He walked slowly across the room and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, the events of the last few days running through his mind.

x X x

Danny and Lindsay left the restaurant. He escorted her to the SUV he had for the night, to drive her home. An uneasy silence descending on them now they were alone. After pulling into the late night traffic Danny glanced at Lindsay, who was staring out of the window. Neither knew what to say. Focusing on the traffic again Danny didn't see Lindsay turn her head and look at him, taking in his profile in the dim light. She sighed. Danny heard and glanced at her, this time catching her eye. "You ok there Montana?" he asked.

"Yeah, ... just the case ... you know" she answered, feeling she had to give some excuse. The truth would take more explanation. All the time in the restaurant they had talked about work, Don and Laura's wedding arrangements, the stag parties, anything except about themselves. She felt Danny was trying to avoid talking to her now they were alone. It was like he was ignoring what had happened the night before, but if he was ignoring it then he wouldn't be so quiet. She was sure he had something on his mind and it was the same as her and she didn't know how to get them out of this hole they seemed to be stuck in. She turned on the radio just so they didn't have to listen to the silence anymore.

Danny knew he should say something; he didn't know where to start or what to say, so he kept his eyes on the road and tried to pretend everything was ok, but it wasn't and the longer the silence remained between them the harder it was getting to break it. He pulled the car over outside her apartment block and sat staring down the street in front of them. Lindsay looked at him "thanks for the ride, night Danny" she said as she opened the door and got out. She was approaching the door when something clicked in Danny's mind, he cut the engine and got out after her.

"Lindsay!" he called as he ran around the car towards her. She looked up surprised.

"I'll see you-" she began before Danny's lips crashed onto hers as he pulled her into his arms. Despite her fleeting attempt to remain cool and dismissive she surrendered to the feelings which were building inside her and wrapped her arms around his neck just as his phone beeped. He pulled back looking her in the eye, he paused for a moment.

"We're not done here yet Montana" he breathed as he pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and read the message. "Hawkes and I just got a call, raincheck?" Lindsay nodded, not trusting herself to speak as it was taking all her energy to keep standing. Danny ran his hand down her cheek and gave her another, more gentle kiss. "I gotta go" he whispered and turned towards the SUV. Lindsay leaned on the door frame and watched him drive away, wondering at how he could go from raw passion one moment to such tenderness the next, but each approach stirring the same reactions within her where every nerve was clamoring for attention.

x X x

Don entered the bedroom, pleased to see Laura was finally sleeping peacefully. He left a note for her and kissed her forehead before leaving, pleased to note that the fever she seemed to have the night before had lifted.

x X x

Entering her office Lindsay now found a whole bunch of daisy's on her desk. She quickly placed them with the one she received the day before and smiled as she remembered for about a millionth time how the evening had ended. They definitely had some connection, but they still hadn't discussed what was happening to them. She checked their schedules and discovered that they were on the same shift times, so she scribbled a note and left it on Danny's desk as Don entered.

"You leaving Messer love notes now Monroe?" he teased and grinned when he saw her blush.

"It's not a love note, just a reminder of something we need to do. ... I thought you were working that case with Mac." she answered.

"I am, I just dropped by to tell you Laura's sick, Murphy will be in touch he's gonna cover if you need anything today" he told her.

"Is she ok? She was pretty rough yesterday, does she need anything?" She asked.

"She'll be fine, I left her sleeping, best thing for her right now" he answered.

"Anything you want to tell me Flack?" she asked tipping her head to one side and watching him with a sly grin.

"I already told you" he answered and grinned at her before walking out.

x X x

It was mid afternoon when Laura finally woke up she found Don's note and flicking on the light, she opened up the paper, she smiled as she read it then reached for her phone and hit the speed dial for his number. His phone went to voicemail so she left him a brief message before dropping it with the note on the bedside table and heading to the bathroom.

x X x

Returning from enquiries at Chelsea University he was called into the Lieutenant's office, where he was quizzed for half an hour by the lieutenant and IAB. Returning to his desk his day was made a little brighter when he picked up the message from Laura.

"Hey Flack! You look happier, is Stevens ok?" called Murphy as he looked up from the file he was reviewing.

"Yeah, she's feeling much better, she'll be back to pull that case from you tomorrow." Don answered, feeling relieved that she seemed ok. She sounded better on the message.

"Wish I could do more to push it along, but we've got so little to go on. Monroe's still processing the stuff from the scene"

x X x

The day eventually brought results on two fronts. Mac and Don caught their killer, both ending up disgusted when the motive emerged and they left the kid to stew in the cells overnight before being charged. Danny and Stella meanwhile had mixed results. They caught their shoplifter and found themselves lead in another direction to look for their killer, but at least they had a place to start. Lindsay and Murphy made progress but still hadn't managed to ID their victim or establish an exact cause of death, so basically they were still nowhere.

x X x

Lindsay dropped into her chair at her desk and sighed as Danny breezed in. "Pack up Montana, you're off duty. We've got plans" he ordered.

"and what would they be?" she asked.

"I promised to show you my baseball collection" he grinned as he grabbed her hand and began dragging her from the office.

"Ok, five minutes, I just need to wrap up some stuff in trace. Meet you in the locker room?" she answered. He nodded.

"If you're not there in 10 I'll come looking for you" he informed her and left.

_

* * *

_

_Sorry for the delay, D/L plot bunnies had deserted me. Hope to have the next chapter up soon._


	19. Distracted

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**19. Distracted**

Don closed the door and removed his overcoat and jacket and started loosening his tie. Laura sat up from her place on the couch as she heard the door go.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you yet." She greeted him with a smile as she peered over the couch.

"We got the guy, ... how are you feeling?" he asked going to her and kissing the top of her head and dropping onto the couch facing her. "Fever's gone at least" he continued as he felt her forehead.

"I'm much better. I haven't thrown up since this morning and my stomach is thinking about what to cook for dinner." She answered.

"Everyone missed you, they all send their love and want you back soon." He told her.

"So how was today?" she asked.

"The kid's room mate turned psycho just so he could scoop a 4.0 for med school" he sighed.

"... You're not kidding are you?" Laura said as she looked at him.

"These eyes don't lie about murder Kat you know that" he answered knowing she caught the look in his eyes.

"I know. ... I talked to Stella a while ago she told me what happened to Reed, is he OK?" she asked.

"Mac says he was roughed up a little, he'll have the bruises for a while, but he's alright" Don told her.

"Good, now how about I cook dinner while you relax a little and then we can finally watch that DVD of Lindsay's" she suggested as she pulled Don's tie from his neck and loosened some of the buttons on his shirt.

"Sure you're feeling up to it?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her as she began undoing his belt.

"Watch it Tiger, I said for you to relax, while I cook dinner!" she teased. "I'm not risking anything else just yet, I'm not sure how fragile my stomach still is."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer so he could rest his hand on her waist. "Your stomach feels just fine to me" he whispered in her ear. "Sure some gentle persuasion won't work?"

"I know I said I was feeling better, but I'm not there quite yet, let's see how tomorrow goes eh?" she said twisting out of his arms and standing up.

"Alright babe." He answered, pleased to see that she had some color back in her cheeks and didn't look as wiped out as she had the previous night.

x X x

Lindsay entered Danny's kitchen with the bag of food they had brought with them. He followed her and went to the fridge pulling 2 bottles of beer out and handing one to Lindsay after opening it as she served up the food.

"Smells good Montana, good choice" he commented as she pushed a plate at him.

They ate sitting on the couch watching a rerun of the previous nights baseball game and arguing over the players game statistics. Lindsay cheered when the commentator reeled off some numbers including one they had been arguing over.

"Told you!" she squealed. Danny looked at her a scowl imprinted across his face.

"How come you know so much about sports? Football's one thing, but baseball too!" he moaned. She laughed.

"Danny, I grew up with 3 brothers what do you expect?" she asked. He nodded. "Now cowboy, I remember something about you showing me your baseball collection or was it just an excuse to get me here?" she asked. Danny groaned.

"Yes, .. um no ... hell I don't know what I mean" he squirmed realizing how his answer could have sounded, as he turned his attention back to the TV.

"Well, are you going to show me?" she teased a few minutes later, knowing she was getting him a little hot under the collar.

Danny looked up at her. "What? ... There's a game on here Montana have patience" he answered. Lindsay laughed and wriggled against him and they watched the rest of the game, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

x X x

Don and Laura were woken by his phone the next morning. As he answered it she sat up and reached for the light. Hanging up the call he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry Kat I've gotta go, you be ok?" he whispered rubbing his hand across her waist, liking how it felt his mind going over the last few days again and thinking again about the results of the pregnancy test, not listening to her answer, then he felt her hand on his and looked at her.

"You're miles away, ... shouldn't you be getting dressed?" she asked picking up on his distraction. He nodded and pulled away slowly, she threw back the covers from her side of the bed and almost bounced out "I'll make the-" she began then staggered back and sat down again. Don immediately stopped his journey to the bathroom and crawled across the bed to hold her.

"Kat?"

"Its ok ... just a bit dizzy. I'll be fine after breakfast." She answered.

"Sure you should go back today?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I just need to eat." She replied as she pulled away and stood up again, this time more slowly.

"Sure you don't want me to take you to a doctor?" he pressed, concern across his face.

She turned to him and cupped his face in her hands as he put his on her hips and drew her closer. "Don, I'm fine, I just hardly ate anything yesterday, I need breakfast. ... Now I suggest you get your ass in gear and get to that call." She said and kissed him before walking away. He let his hands drop and shook his head. She was definitely feeling better.

x X x

Laura entered a fairly quiet squad room a couple of hours later. She spent time going over her case notes and catching up with Murphy about progress the previous day. Then she noticed IAB enter the corner office. It wasn't exactly a common occurrence, but neither was it unusual so she didn't give it more than a passing thought. She made a couple of calls and then picked up the paper from the previous day and flicked through it looking for the article on the murder. As she poured over the article the door to the office opened and she was summoned. She glanced around the room, a few heads looked up from their paperwork as she made her way to the office. She was glad that Evans had yet to put in an appearance, not knowing why she was being called the last thing she wanted was him breathing down her neck.

x X x

Danny and Stella started their day by hauling in and interrogating one of the shop assistants and the store maintenance man, before arresting them for credit card and identity theft, as well as murder. Their case solved 3 crimes at once, so they were all smiles for a while as they enjoyed the success. After filing their paperwork and handing their cases over to the DAs office Danny got to help Hawkes with his new case and Stella went to help Lindsay. Adam now had more time to handle the bulk of the evidence which they had gathered at the theatre a few days earlier and was starting to get some results.

x X x

Lindsay looked up from her desk as she heard someone enter the office. "Hey Adam, are those results in yet?"

"Just got the first batch ... mostly female all from your vic, a few male cells, I'm running them through CODIS, but the sample is weak so I don't think we'll get much. Did Detective Murphy have any luck with her ID?" he reeled.

"No, but Laura's back and was following up a tip off earlier, said she'd be here when she had the results." Lindsay added.

"I hope she gets something soon." He sighed. Lindsay agreed.

"Thanks Adam, I'm gonna go over the photos again see if anything else shows up."

"I'll let you know if I get anything else."

Adam left and Lindsay turned to her computer, calling up the photos. She was working her way through them when Laura joined her.

"Hey Linds, I think I have an ID, I'm heading out to see next of kin of a missing person. I'll let you know how I get on."

"OK. ... You look better, Flack must be pleased he was pretty distracted yesterday."

"I'm fine, it was a 24 hour bug. ... Does he seem better today?" asked Laura.

"Haven't seen him why?." Answered Lindsay.

"Not sure yet, ... there's some stuff going on in the squad I need to talk to him, ... We can't discuss it with anyone else right now though. ... How are things with you and Danny?" Laura replied.

"... we've kind of been seeing each other." Lindsay said nervously.

"I would say it's a bit hard to miss him in a lab with glass walls!" teased Laura.

"Nooo, I mean seeing each other" she answered quietly. Laura was getting the idea, but decided to push a little more.

"Well its normal for the best man and maid of honor to get together to organize stuff." She shot back. Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Laura! ... I mean seeing each other like dinner and stuff, ... just us."

"Wow! About time, how long have you known each other? Who else knows?" Laura gushed excitedly, smiling at her friend.

"SSShhh! No one, it only happened like Sunday, it's kind of weird. I've never dated anyone I've worked with before, how do you and Flack manage?"

"I guess because we didn't work together when we started going out it isn't quite the same. It has its moments though." Laura answered as she thought about the cryptic conversation they had a couple of days earlier in the squad room over coffee, it made her think about the results of the pregnancy test again.

Lindsay noted Laura's glazed expression. "Hey! Is there something going on with you two?" Lindsay asked. Laura shook herself out of her daydream.

"No, its just been a weird week, and at this point nothing will surprise me." Answered Laura as she turned to the door. "I'll see you later"

x X x

Angell arrived in the crime lab looking a little flustered when she finally found Danny. "Messer, you seen Laura?" she called down the corridor. Danny looked around.

"She was here earlier with Mo-Lindsay. I think she's gone to see possible next of kin of their theatre vic." He answered as they approached each other. "What's the fire?"

"We just got a call from Queen of Mercy, Flack's just been admitted. He got called out this morning, but we don't know much more yet. I don't want to tell her on the phone."

"... yeah, right, ... how is he?" Danny asked feeling a bit like he'd been kicked in the stomach again.

"Something to do with a warehouse and a collapsing scaffold, I don't know anymore. I'm sorry, I wanted to tell Laura" She rambled as she ran her hand through her hair.

".. yeah, ... um ... tell Mac, he'll probably want to check the scene. I'll find Laura" he answered, Angell didn't fluster easily so it must be serious. He headed towards his office to grab his keys and catch up with Lindsay. He ran out of the lab a minute later as Angell found Stella instead of Mac.

x X x

Mac returned to the lab and found it pretty quiet. He removed his tie and jacket and hung them on the stand in his office and then went to checkout what was happening. He ran into Stella just as Angell was called away.

"Stella?" he queried taking in the look on her face.

"Danny and I wrapped up the security guard. File's gone to the DA with a copy on your desk. We solved 3 crimes in one." She stated matter of factly, still processing the news Angell had delivered. Mac expected her to be a little more excited about such a big bust.

"Good work, how about the rest?" he asked, his tone mirroring hers, intending to ask her about it when she had given him the update.

"Hawkes is still processing the scene from earlier, no progress on the Theatre case. ... Danny's gone to find Laura, ... Mac we just heard ... Flack's in the hospital, they're not sure yet what happened or how he is. ... Angell is getting us more and we're going to process the scene."

"No news at all?" Mac asked. Stella shook her head.

* * *

_I know I'm really mean ... sorry!_


	20. Lifeline

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**20. Lifeline**

Danny & Laura arrived at the hospital and almost before Danny had stopped the car Laura was out and running into the ER. Heading straight for the reception desk she pulled her badge.

"Detective Flack, where is he?" she demanded. The nurse typed his name into the computer, agonizingly slowly Laura thought as she tapped her badge on the counter waiting for information.

"He was brought in a couple of hours ago, treatment 1" Laura stepped away and turned towards the treatment rooms. "Sorry but you can't go in there!" The nurse called after her.

"Try and stop me" Laura hissed back as she walked quickly towards the door. As she approached the door a commotion on the other side drew her attention and she paused briefly before pushing the door open and walking in.

"You've got the results now I'm signing myself out. ... Kat!" Don looked up hearing the door and seeing her walk in. He stood up and stepped towards her and they wrapped their arms around each other and held tight. "I'm sorry babe." He whispered and hugged her tighter, he just needed to feel her against him, for her to hold him together.

"... you're ok? What happened?" she asked stepping back and looking at him.

"Let's get out of here and we'll talk." He answered reaching for his jacket, an arm around Laura.

"Detective it was a nasty bang, you should-" the doctor began.

"I'm leaving" he said firmly.

"Against medical advice." The doctor said looking at Laura for support. "We should keep you for observation"

"Can you give us a minute?" Laura asked looking at the doctor. He nodded and left with the nurse.

"Kat, let's go." Don tried to lead her out, she stopped him and pushed him to sit back on the bed.

"Just a minute, if I'm letting you walk out of here I want to know what happened first." She insisted. He sighed and rolled his head, his eyes darting around the room. "Don, just look at me ... and tell me" She told him and he watched as she took his hands in hers, then he slowly ran his eyes up her body to meet hers. He felt her fingers tighten around his, he squeezed hers back. He blocked out everything else except her face, the feel of her hands. She was his lifeline, she'd done this before, he needed her. He took a deep breath.

"I was following a lead from this morning at an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn. ... He ran, ...The roof caved in ... it was happening again ... I couldn't-" Laura stopped him.

"You had a panic attack" she confirmed quietly. "you haven't had one in months, but it's hardly surprising under the circumstances, ... is that why they brought you in?"

"I lost it Kat, I completely lost it! ... How-" He stopped as the door opened and Danny entered. Laura looked at him.

"Everything's ok Danny, we'll be out in a minute, can you ring round and tell everyone he's ok." She commanded. He opened his mouth to say something "Please, ... we need a few minutes" Danny took in their body language and her impassioned plea and figured he would be in the way so he nodded and left. She turned her attention back to Don, his eyes had glazed over. She tentatively stroked his face, he took a deep breath and his eyes darted over her, then he ran his fingers across her face. "It's gonna be ok ... we got through this before, we'll do it again." She reassured him.

"You know I - I'm taking you to my favorite place for lunch." He grinned and stood up.

"Ok, but let me talk to your doctor first" she told him before kissing him. "I'll meet you outside in 5 minutes, go find Danny." She nudged him out of the room, then went in search of the doctor.

x X x

Mac entered Stella's office where she was comparing notes with Lindsay. "I just heard from Danny, Flack's ok. No details yet, but it seems more precautionary." Mac informed them. Stella visibly sighed.

"Thank God, is Laura ok?" she asked.

"Shaken up, but she's ok. Danny's waiting at the hospital for now." Mac advised before catching up on the case.

x X x

After having everything explained medically the doctor recommended keeping Don overnight. "Is that really necessary?" she asked.

"He took quite a bang to the head, although he wasn't knocked out the team that brought him in said there were signs of confusion and altered mental state. They could be signs of concussion." He informed her.

"But the scans didn't show anything. Apart from his mental state do you have any other reason to keep him?" asked Laura.

"No, physically he seems fine. The CT was clear, no fractures." He answered.

"... You examined him you saw the scar" she stated. The doctor looked at her.

"He wouldn't say how he got it" the doctor told her.

"He wont. .. He got it a year ago when he was caught in the West Village bombing. His mental state is more to do with that, he gets panic attacks and keeping him here unnecessarily won't help, he was in hospital for 6 weeks- .. hates the place. ... I know I'm not a doctor but I know him and right now I need to get him out of here. I promise if I am the slightest bit concerned I'll bring him straight back in."

"Does he have the attacks often?" The doctor asked. Laura could see where he was heading with the question and gave him more details.

"Not for a long time, ... he had counseling after the explosion, I'll give Dr Callaghan a call and get him an appointment." She told him.

"Jack Callaghan?" he asked, Laura nodded. "he's a good man, I'll call him tell him you'll be in touch."

"Thank you. Can we go?" she pressed.

"OK, give me 10 minutes to clear the paperwork, I'll need Detective Flack to sign the papers." He conceded. Laura told them where they would be when he was ready and walked away.

She joined Don and Danny in the waiting area. Don watched her walk towards them and eyed her hopefully. Danny waited. Laura sat down and took Don's hand without speaking and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll ... ah .. take a walk" he said diplomatically realizing they weren't about to say anything with him around. He knew something was up but not what, he figured they would say when they were ready, after all they had just had a shock. Laura gave Danny a weak smile as he walked away. She waited for him to be out of earshot before she spoke.

"They're letting you go. Doc's filing the papers, you'll need to sign them. ... you should see Callaghan, ... soon." She advised quietly.

"I can handle it Kat" he sighed.

"No you can't, this has opened up old scars, its more than we can handle Don, you need to see a professional. ... I've seen what the attacks and nightmares can do to you remember, I've been there with you." She insisted gently.

"You can't make me go" he said firmly.

"No I can't, ... I'm asking, ... its either Callaghan or the department shrink, you know the protocol." She reminded him - department policy decreed that after accidents on duty requiring a trip to the ER meant a mandatory 2 days sick leave and a trip to the shrink. He stared at the floor for a moment, feeling like he was stuck in the building again barely aware of anything going on around him. The only thing holding him together at that moment was her hand wrapped around his. He knew he need to get his head straight, if not for himself then for her. She didn't deserve the shit she had put up with before from him. Seeing Callaghan in the first place had been her suggestion, she even went to some sessions with him, it had helped both of them. He still couldn't figure out what made her hang around with him back then, but he was glad she had. He sat up and looked at her.

"... you're right, think Callaghan would be available?" he asked.

"yeah, he said anytime you needed to talk" she said. "want me to go with you?"

A nurse approached them and Don signed the forms attached to her clipboard, then stood up as the nurse walked away. He took Laura's hand and pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I'm ok babe" he whispered. "We'll be ok. ... Still up for lunch?"

"Come on I'll buy." She answered taking his hand as they walked out.

x X x

Hawkes entered the AV lab where Lindsay was working. "Hey Linds, I just heard about Flack, any more news?" he asked.

"Danny just called they're on their way back. Flacks a bit bruised and shaken but he's ok. Laura's with them. Mac and Stella have taken off to check the scene."

"That's good news, ... anything I can do around here, my latest one was a hoax"

"I've been pouring over the photos all morning and not getting anywhere, so I'm going to head down to check the rig, want to lend a hand?" Lindsay asked hoping that she might find something they had missed earlier on the contraption which the girl had been tied to.

"Sure" Hawkes agreed as Adam entered.

"Hey, I got something, that male DNA sample just threw up a hit. ... Rick Lawson, prior for disturbing the peace 5 years ago, here's his last known address." He said handing over a piece of paper to Lindsay.

"Looks like we've got a suspect to talk to" Lindsay said.

x X x

Laura paid the vendor and picked up their hot dogs and walked back to the bench and handed one over to Don and sat down. They ate in silence, then started walking back to the precinct. Laura tucked her arm through his as they walked along. "you know they'll ask questions" she commented. He nodded.

"I know, but they don't need to be second guessing me, it'll happen if they think-" he began.

"Don, they'll understand, besides you're off on mandatory sick leave for 2 days, talk to Callaghan and work out what you do next, until then they don't need to know anything," she advised.

"... why did you stick around?" he asked, wondering for about the millionth time why she even looked twice at him the state he was in when they met.

"You invited me for coffee and we sat and moaned about physical therapy and hospitals as I remember." She joked then continued more seriously. "As I got to know you I discovered that there was more to Don Flack junior than what had happened, ... You're eyes enchanted me and I fell in love, why did you let me stick around?"

"lots of reasons, personal take out service, personal trainer, personal nurse ... I found something else addictive when you were around, helped me forget the pain and the pills." He told her.

"Care to tell me what and I'll bottle it for you" she grinned.

"Forget it Kat!" he growled in her ear "There is no way I want a damn genie in a bottle! I've got all I want right here and you'd better remember that and I'll tell you now, you'd better not be packing a ton of stuff to take to Cabo coz you wont get to wear much with what I have planned!" He grinned at her, his smile widening as he noted the color rush to her cheeks.

"Donny!" she squealed as he crashed his lips on hers proving how much he needed her. When they finally pulled apart gasping for air he was feeling a little less glum especially with the thought that in just over a week he would be watching her walk down the aisle to declare before everyone that she would be his forever.

"I have to get back, will you be ok?" she asked as they made it to the precinct entrance.

"Yeah, I'll head up to the lab to prove I'm still in one piece." He answered.

"I'll come with you I need to tell Lindsay we may have an ID." She added.


	21. Friends

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**21. Friends**

Stella saw Laura and Don leave the elevator as they arrived on the 35th floor and immediately enveloped them in a bear hug. Laura extracted herself and headed for the lab as Stella dragged Don to the breakroom.

Laura searched the lab without success for Lindsay, so headed into the lab to see Adam. "Adam did Danny give you that sample for testing?"

He looked up at her, "the one of the missing girl?" Laura nodded. "Yeah, should have something soon, I'll call you." He offered.

"Can you run it against the vic from the theatre. I think it's hers." Laura added.

"Sure, I'll page you" He answered and Laura returned to the breakroom. Don was sprawled on the couch with Stella was fussing over him like a mother hen, which Laura found amusing as she walked in.

"Don't start Kat!" Don moaned seeing her grin and sitting up.

"Forget it tough guy, I'm with Stella .. take it easy." She answered helping herself to a piece of fruit from the bowl on the table. "I just stopped in to let you know I'm headed back to the precinct. I'll call you later." She continued. Don looked up at her with wide puppy dog eyes. "Giving me that look won't get you anywhere. Go home put your feet up." She insisted dropping a kiss on the top of his head.

"OK, I'll head home shortly" he answered. Stella watched them, she thought Laura still looked tired.

"Apart from this morning's events are you kids OK?" she asked.

"We're fine Stell" Don replied.

"Laura?" she pressed watching Laura's expression change.

"... Yeah, I'm ok, just still got a few after effects from the bug, but I'm good"

"That all?" she asked. "Lindsay said something about stuff going on in the Squad"

"You know IAB Stell, they're always poking their noses around, its probably nothing." Don answered.

"I've gotta get back. I'll see you later." Laura replied and ducked out of the door.

x X x

The rest of the day passed in a dull haze of paperwork and endless calls, with very little result. Laura finally made it home around 8pm. Don was sprawled on the couch and watching the sports channel. After checking he was ok she went to the bedroom to change and returned to dish up the take out food she had brought in with her. Handing a plate to Don she reached for her phone which had started ringing.

"Stevens, ... hey Adam, didn't realize you were still working. ... yeah, ... ok thanks, is Lindsay still around? ... I see, ... no don't worry I'll go, have a uniform meet me there in about 45 minutes, I just need to eat first. .. yeah, bye." Don listened to her side of the conversation and gathered Adam had made a breakthrough with the case. She was going out again, he couldn't complain that was the job. How many times had he been called out in recent weeks? Enough to break at least a couple of dinners together, not to mention the all night scenes he had managed. He watched as she sat down to eat. It obviously wasn't an emergency for that he was grateful.

"Breakthrough?" he asked.

"Yeah ... we just got a positive ID, I need to go tell the parents, take a look at her room and stuff, you know." She answered looking up at him tiredly. "I hate this part of the job." She sighed. He agreed. Dealing with families was always the hardest part.

"Sure you're ok to go?" he asked getting up from the table and leaning over to her, running his fingers down her cheek. "You look tired."

"I'll cope, hopefully it won't be too long. ... you ok to be left alone?" she answered turning the question back on him.

"... what if I said no?" he asked with a smile creeping across his lips and standing up straight.

"I'd have to find someone to baby sit, or drop you at the hospital first." She answered quickly watching him scowl at her answer. "So perhaps it's a good thing you're ok." She grinned at him.

"Kat!" He growled at her.

x X x

Things were relatively quiet and uneventful for the next few days. Laura and Lindsay started making progress on their case and were getting really engrossed trying to unravel all the pieces. Don was pleased to see that Laura seemed better after the bug she had. Meanwhile she was pleased that he had seen Callaghan and seemed less jumpy after his panic attack. He was back on duty and there was only a week to go to the wedding. With being ill Laura had forgotten about Cassidy's influence on Megan, but Don hadn't and had planned to go pay a visit to Cassie at college, but hadn't been able too. Megan had been grounded after he took her home, something which she had accepted without argument.

x X x

Laura and Lindsay were pouring over files of evidence results in the breakroom on Saturday evening when Don and Danny arrived with bags of take out food.

"Montana! You can't go without food again, stop and eat." Called Danny as they entered the room.

"You too Kat, you gotta stop." Don said taking the file from her hand as he passed her and put down a grocery bag on the next table.

"You should have said something, we can't stop now we've gotta go see the boyfriend." Laura argued getting up and reaching for her coat. Don caught her arm and stopped her.

"Not yet, eat first, then you can work all night if you have to." Laura glared at him, he glared back. "you got two choices, either eat here or I clock you out right now and take you home" he told her firmly, keeping his voice low. Laura pulled back from him.

"Cut the overprotective stuff" she hissed. "I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself"

"I know babe, .. I just don't wanna see-" He began, not sure how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"Hey guys, food's ready" said Danny pushing a plate in front of Lindsay. She looked at Laura.

"Ok! I'll eat ... happy now?" she said to Don. He nodded and she slid onto a stool as Danny put the other plates down. Don sat next to her. Laura ate in silence as the case details went through her mind again. Lindsay explained how far they had got with the evidence.

"... You're kidding right?" said Danny smirking as Don chuckled. Laura looked up at him.

"No, she's not. Alice Benson died of natural causes, namely heart failure brought on by an over stimulated sex drive and personally I don't think it's anything to laugh about!" snapped Laura as she got up. She glared at the guys then walked out.

"Are you kidding, death by orgasm? That's gotta be a first!" said Danny looking at Don and Lindsay. Don shook his head and followed Laura. "What's up with Stevens?" asked Danny calming down.

"Something's off, I know its been a rough week and with the wedding coming I guess things are a little tense"

"Tense? She's way off normal and Flack's no better, you're working with her what's going on?" Danny asked.

"I don't know Danny, she's been pretty distracted since last weekend. Think we overdid the parties?"

"She said anything to you about it?" he asked.

"Nothing since Sunday. ... Flack said anything to you?" she answered.

"Not a word, although I heard Mac and Hawkes ragged him at the maze when he showed up. ... you notice he's been checking up on her more this week?" Danny responded rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah well its been an unusual week" sighed Lindsay. "I hope everything's ok."

Don returned to the breakroom looking tired. He took a can of soda from the bag he'd placed on the table earlier and offered the others some.

"Is Laura OK?" ventured Lindsay.

"... Yeah, I'm gonna head home I'll see you guys tomorrow." He answered. Danny looked up.

"I'm gonna take off too Montana, Flack what do you say we go shoot some pool first?" He suggested.

Don considered it for a moment, he didn't really want to go home without Laura and he hadn't been out with Danny for a few weeks, especially as Laura and Lindsay were now around more often and they hadn't played ball in a while either due to their shifts. He nodded. "Yeah, sure Sullivan's?" he suggested. Danny nodded. "Tell Laura to call me when you're done" Don said looking at Lindsay as they walked out.

Lindsay cleared up the debris from dinner and had just picked up the file to read again when Laura returned.

"Warrants on it's way, you ready?" Laura asked.

"Let's go."

Laura took her coat and turned to the door. "Don left?" she asked.

"Sullivan's with Danny. Is everything ok?" Lindsay replied.

"Yeah, just a crap week and hormones and that's my life right now." Answered Laura flippantly.

"Are you really ok cos you don't look much- oh, um, does Flack know?"

x X x

Danny picked up his glass of beer and waved it in front of Don's face. "You and Stevens really doing ok?" he asked. "Things seem a little .. you know ... off ... you getting cold feet?"

"What? No, everything's fine. We're just kind of- Do you ever think about having kids?"

"Flack! You're talking to me here, I'm not even the marriage kind! ... what's brought this up?" Danny replied.

"We're getting married and we've never discussed it."

"She knows about your plans for the team right?" Danny quipped.

"But that's it Dan we kid about it in company, but the subject hasn't really come up when we talk, ... until this week." Don answered.

"That what's got you all tied up? She doesn't want any?" he asked.

"Nah, its just timing, ya know, we don't think it's the right time." Don sighed.

"We? You sound like you don't agree"

"I do its just- ... life kinda gets in the way. Makes you think about things" Don looked around waved his glass at Danny before drinking some. "Gives you a different view of the world, makes you question what you want"

"This is getting pretty deep for you buddy, want to explain some of it?" asked Danny trying to follow his friends thought process.

"You think you have it all figured out, then something happens and you start to question everything."

"You talking the warehouse, the bombing, what's going on in your head?" asked Danny slightly concerned.

"It kind of helps focus the mind, ... Makes you think about what you want."

"Is Stevens ok? She still seems pretty wiped out." Asked Danny trying to change the subject feeling completely out of his depth in this conversation.

"Yeah, she's fine, I guess she's just been caught up with everything its strung her out a little too, says it just hormones, you know a woman thing."

"Stevens? Hormones? ... never seen her like that, doesn't that just happen to women who are-... are you trying to tell me she's pregnant?" he smirked thinking the news was about to unfold.

"She's not. ... seemed pretty likely for a while, ... I just can't help thinking what it would be like when she is" Don replied quietly.

"Ugh! ... Can it man, the thought of little Flack's running around, we've got enough with you!" he joked. Don smirked.

"What's wrong Danno, worried we might ask you to babysit?" Don joked. Danny was pleased to see something of the normal Don shine through, even though his eyes were still haunted with the thoughts in his head.

x X x

Laura and Lindsay were skirting the same issues as they headed off in Laura's vehicle to find the boyfriend.

"You never answered the question. ... Does Flack know?" asked Lindsay.

"I'm not pregnant Linds, ... we thought I might have been, but the test was negative. It's all down to stress."

"It could be wrong, give you a false reading or something." She answered

"It's not wrong, I'm not pregnant, ... but for a while I kind of liked the idea I might have been, despite feeling sick all day."

"So what now?" asked Lindsay.

"I have no idea, Don hasn't talked about it, not that the opportunity has really been there this week, I know he wants a family, but we never discussed when. I guess we'll get plenty of time to talk on our honeymoon."

"Maybe you need to do more than talk about it" Lindsay grinned cheekily.

"Linds!" squealed Laura as she pulled the car up outside the apartment block listed on the warrant.

* * *

_This has kind of worked out as a filler chapter, hope you like it._


	22. Legacy

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**22. Legacy**

Laura arrived home around midnight having arrested the boyfriend and charged him with various offenses relating to Alice Benson's death, although they didn't have enough evidence to make a murder charge stick.

The apartment was quiet so she dropped her jacket and bag on a chair and went to the kitchen and made some tea. Taking the mug she went and sat on the sofa and flicked on the TV and trawled the channels for something to watch. Curling her legs up on the sofa, she wrapped her fingers around the mug and sipped her tea catching up on the latest news.

After about 5 minutes she heard movement in the hallway to the bedroom and she put her cup down preparing to investigate when Don appeared.

"Thought I heard you come in" he said as he leaned over to kiss her, then dropped onto the couch beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She lay her head onto his chest.

"And I thought you were still out with Danny someplace." She answered. "Good night?"

"We had a couple of beers ... it was good to catch up." He replied.

"Yeah, it has been kind of crazy lately, ... I guess I've monopolized more of your time than I realized, so how are things with him?" she asked.

"Ok, ... We kinda talked more about us though, ... we need to talk Kat." He said as he ran his fingers up her arm.

"Sounds ominous .. what's up?" she asked sitting up to face him.

"Nothing bad ..." he answered looking at her, trying to focus his mind on getting out what he wanted to say.

"Don? ... It's been a bad week, it isn't our first and in our job it won't be the last but we'll deal with it ..." She said trying to move the conversation forward.

"Can we? ... Talking to Callaghan has made me think about a lot of stuff, ... I know I joked about wanting a hockey team of kids, ... right now I'd just settle for one, ... commendations and stuff only go so far" he watched the expression on her face as he started to talk. Laura waited, letting him take things at his own pace, despite her growing impatience for him to spit out what was on his mind. " ... I want my own legacy, something of me to say that I was more than just a cop." He told her.

She edged closer to him and brushed her hand across his face. "We will, one day, when we're ready." She encouraged.

"That's just it babe, I'm ready now. It's driven me crazy this week thinking you were pregnant then finding out you're not. ... I love the idea of you having our baby, something we've done together-" He pulled her onto his lap and rested his hand on her abdomen. "our legacy." He whispered. "I know we didn't talk the other night, I guess I was shocked .. I was so sure with everything-" Laura couldn't keep quiet any longer and interrupted.

"- I know, ... when Danny told me you were at the hospital, all I could think about was that if I lost you I had nothing left of you and that if I was pregnant at least I would have had that little bit of you to hold on to. ... " She rambled, tears appearing in her eyes.

"You know you're career would be on hold for a while?" he asked.

"I know, but I've been thinking what options would be open to me if I got pregnant. When we start a family I'm going to request a transfer to the academy ... become a trainer, what do you think?" she replied looking up at him.

"At least you wouldn't be out in the field, more regular hours, I wouldn't have to worry about you so much, and I do worry about you, you know." He answered looking into her eyes.

"I know, and I worry about you too." She whispered.

"Glad that's sorted. Now I'm gonna take you to bed and we're going to put some of this talk into action so I can piss Messer off with another Flack running around." He said rather more forcefully than he intended, but with a big grin on his face.

"Well you know the perfect time for that to happen is around next weekend" she grinned back at him.

"Then you're definitely not leaving the hotel in Cabo." He smirked as he lowered his lips to hers.

x X x

Laura entered the Squad room the next morning faced with all the paperwork from her case, so she was less than pleased to find Evans was the only other detective around. She sat at her desk and pulled together the various reports she needed while Evans was on the phone, then she rang Lindsay and agreed to meet in the lab to finalize everything. She got up from her desk and was heading towards the door as Evans put the phone down.

"Hey kitten, leaving already? I thought we could go for coffee seeing as we're the only one's on duty, somewhere quiet where we can get to know each other better" he purred as he approached her. Laura shivered at his suggestive tone and stepped back against the doors.

"I've got a case to wrap up and I'm needed in the lab ... sorry" she answered sarcastically and pushed the doors and left, letting them swing behind her. Evans stopped just in time to avoid getting hit with them.

Laura managed to work it so that she was kept out of the squad room most of the day, to avoid running into Evans again, he was really starting to creep her out.

x X x

Lindsay left the file on Mac's desk and was heading back to her office when Danny emerged from the elevator.

"Montana, I've been trying to reach you!" he called as he approached her.

"I've been finishing up the Benson case with Laura. What's up?" she asked.

"You working later?" he asked.

"I'm off at 6, providing I don't get a call before then, you need a swap?" she replied noting his agitated demeanor.

"Nah, wear that green dress of yours and be ready for 7.30 I'll pick you up" he commanded as he headed for the stairs and another part of the lab, leaving Lindsay bemused in the hallway as Laura left Stella's office.

"Linds? You ok?" she asked walking to the elevator and pressing the button.

"What? Oh Yeah, .. I think Danny just asked me on a date" she said slowly.

"About time, you did say yes didn't you?" prompted Laura.

"... I didn't really get a chance." Said Lindsay distractedly.

"Well you'd better call him and say yes, I know you want to. You guys have been great helping with everything, but you deserve some time to yourselves. ... Forget the wedding for one night and just the two of you do something... It'll get manic from Wednesday onwards when my family turn up, but for now there's nothing else to do." Insisted Laura.

"You sure, I could come over tonight and you can try your hair with the veil." Said Lindsay

"No!" snapped Laura smiling at her friend. "I've got plenty to keep me occupied tonight, go out with Danny and have fun" she repeated.

"Ah .. Ok" Lindsay sighed half-heartedly.

"Is it such a chore? ... Linds the guy's crazy about you. Go!" stressed Laura as the elevator doors opened and she got in. "You can tell me all about it at lunch tomorrow." She added as the doors closed.

Lindsay turned and went back to her office a smile creeping across her lips.

x X x

Laura returned to the Squad room to find Evans gone and a few others in, including Don. She dropped into her chair as he looked up at her.

"What kind of girl do you see Danny settling down with?" she asked absently.

"Messer? Where'd that come from? He been hitting on you again?" he asked. Laura looked up at him.

"No to the last question, he knows I'm your girl-" she answered smiling at him.

"You're out of his league babe, kind of out of mine too, so I just consider myself very lucky." Don grinned. "Seriously, why you interested?"

"He's taking Lindsay on some sort of date tonight, it's freaked her out a bit. She's really nervous about it." Laura replied her facial expression becoming more serious and thoughtful.

"Monroe nervous? You sure?" he laughed. "Never known her nervous about anything even a full grown tiger"

"Don, I'm telling you she's way off over this. Has Danny talked to you about her?" She pressed, ignoring his amused attitude.

"Nah, he's kept things pretty quiet. Can't blame him, I did the same with you. ... She's really nervous?"

"I've never seen her like it. I think she's fallen hard for your best friend." She answered. "I know he's supposed to have this reputation, but I wonder whether its all a smoke screen just like yours." She said quietly.

"Mine? You think it was a smoke screen? Then I'll have to introduce you to my little black book with all their numbers!" he said indignantly.

"What the one with all your sisters and aunts and cousins in, and little else?" she teased. He scowled at her good naturedly.

"How do you know?"

"You had me use it last year when you were in therapy so that I could send your ma the flowers for her birthday." She replied grinning at him.

"Damn I forgot that." He pouted, Laura laughed. "Want me to talk to Dan?" he asked. Laura shook her head.

"We can't interfere, I just wondered if he had said anything." She answered as she opened a file and got engrossed in the contents.

x X x

Laura spent the next couple of days in court and working the late shift. Don was on days and on call at night, so their paths didn't cross much, so their moments at work were filled with catching up on final arrangements.

Neither of them saw Danny or Lindsay for a while either, so the gossip about their hot date had to wait. Laura was disappointed as her lunch with Lindsay was cancelled as they were at other ends of the city.

Laura had called into the lab to try and catch Lindsay and Stella about collecting their dresses the following day, but both were unavailable. She stopped in the breakroom to grab some coffee before heading back to the squad when she was paged. Sheldon almost ran into her as she turned to leave.

"Hey Laura, how are things?" he asked.

"Fine Shel, thanks, sorry I've gotta run I'm needed back at base, there's a departmental briefing going down. If you see Stella or Lindsay tell them to call me." She called over her shoulder.

He grinned, as Laura almost flew out the door her long hair flapping behind her.

x X x

Laura entered the squad room and slipped into her chair ready for the briefing as Don came and perched on the edge of her desk, the room was fairly quiet, a couple of detectives were working across the room. She looked around expecting to see the brass walk in. Don put a hand on her shoulder, knowing what she was looking for.

"Thought you'd want to see the fireworks" he whispered. "Fraser just gave me the heads up what's going on. ... They found the mole, Diaz had one of our guys in his pocket." He told her quietly his hand still on her shoulder. "IAB are on their way to make an arrest."

She looked at him tears filling her eyes "One of our guys? ... who?" she choked.

"They haven't told me who, just that they're going to make an arrest. They'll need to formalize our statements after." He answered, his hand still on her shoulder providing comfort. He felt her shiver. "It's over Kat, they've got a string of charges against him. He won't do it to anyone else"

"How did they find him?" she asked looking up at Don. He didn't get a chance to answer as Fraser entered.

"Flack! Stevens! My office now!" he bellowed as he passed their desks. Don and Laura looked at each other and followed.

Once inside he slammed the door attracting the attention of the detectives in the room and several others who had just entered including Evans and Murphy.

"Thought you two could wait here, less come back than if you're out there" he said much softer than a moment earlier. "When this is done Flack take your girl and get out of here, its gonna get pretty hairy around here tonight. Both of you are on call for the rest of your shift but I want you both back here 9am tomorrow got it?"

"Yeah, we got it" sighed Don. Laura nodded her agreement.

* * *

_Hope to have the next chapter up by Wednesday already part written._


	23. Revelations

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**23. Revelations**

Fraser looked at the young couple before him, then marched out of his office as the main doors swung open admitting 2 IAB and a couple of uniformed officers. They converged on the group of detectives at the opposite end of the room. As the IAB officers began to make their arrest the rest of the group parted, returning to their own desks. Laura stood rooted to the spot next to the window of the corner office as she saw them place handcuffs on Evans.

"What's all this BS?" Evans ranted resisting slightly.

"The full charges will be read to you later, for now we're arresting you for sexual harassment, aiding and abetting a known criminal and tampering with evidence in connection with a murder." Revealed one of the IAB officers.

"You're gonna take the word of that stuck up bitch with 2 months experience over me!" he cursed referring to Laura and looking around.

"If you're referring to Detective Stevens, she hasn't been involved." Fraser answered. "This is not the place for further discussion of this matter you will be taken to the Plaza for follow up with IAB." He stated.

"They won't make anything stick, my records clean!" he half yelled. "I'll be back here in no time then see who's on harassment charges!"

"Get him out of my sight!" instructed Fraser.

Don and Laura were standing watching from the corner office. He rested his hands on her shoulders, he could feel her trembling. "... How?" Laura choked as they watched Evans lead away.

"I don't know babe, I guess Fraser will tell us tomorrow." Don answered as the office door opened and Angell walked in.

"Hey guys, I guess you're looking for answers?" She asked and they turned to look at her. Don slipped an arm around Laura's waist.

"What do you know?" Asked Laura tentatively.

"... I've been part of the investigation into the mole since we took down Diaz. ... we knew early on it was someone on the squad, which was part of the reason you were paired up with me" Angell said looking at Laura. "It was for your own protection. We had to keep everything off the radar, so we couldn't tell you; we needed you to act completely normal. Evans raised bells the minute you came back to work." She answered looking at Laura. "I can't really tell you any more except that we've got him on more than just the Diaz case"

Don still had his arm around Laura and felt her shiver. He looked back into the room and saw Evans had gone. "Let's get out of here." He said as Angell left the room. Laura stayed staring out the window. "... Kat?"

".. I'm OK, just glad it is all finally over. "She sighed as Don guided her towards the door.

x X x

As they left the precinct, heading for a small bistro a few blocks away for dinner, it was dark and a little chilly, but no rain was forecast, however their plans were stopped when Don's phone rang. Completing the call he turned to Laura. "Sorry babe, I gotta go, shooting out in Far Rockaway, where d'you want to go?"

"Who's got the call from the lab?" She asked, while she worked out a plan.

"Mac and Danny, so you girls could hang out, why don't I take you back to the lab?" he answered. Laura nodded; she would check out who was around then go in search of Stella, who she knew was also on call.

x X x

Arriving at the crime scene Danny was amused by the scene, this guy was really a whack job, with his end of the world sayings plastered all over his lounge walls and floor covered in sawdust, not to mention the 100K tipped all over him. He began shooting photos of everything and got stopped by Don. Mac followed them outside with an amused smile on his face.

Don stood watching Danny as he got his first look at the monstrosity in the back yard, thinking that of all the crazies he'd met this really had to be top of the list. Don took his phone and snapped a couple of pictures then forwarded them on his phone.

x X x

Across town Laura and Stella, on another case, were standing over the body of a guy in a cigarette costume when Laura's phone beeped. She pulled it from her pocket and opened the message. "Trust him to get a case like that; I'm not going to hear about anything else for weeks now." She moaned.

Stella joins her and looks at the photos and laughs. "This could be so much fun, how many animals are onboard?" she says, giggling a little.

"I don't think I want to know" replied Laura. "But I'll get all the details later, whether I want to or not!" Both of them were still giggling when Hawkes arrived oblivious to the other case.

"I can see why this would amuse you" he commented rolling the body and seeing the message "_Smoking Kills"_ on the back of the costume.

"Sorry Shel, not this one, the guys have found Noah and his Ark in Rockaway!" answered Laura fighting to contain her laughter.

"Noah and the ark?" he asked grinning.

"I'll show you the photos later" Laura offered. "Back to this guy. ... no ID, witnesses saw him on fire running for his life and fall off the pathway up there, by the time someone got to him down here he was dead." She added and pointed to the point where she had been told he fell from.

"So the fall explains the 2 broken legs and maybe what stopped the fire from spreading" Sheldon commented.

"He was stubbed out" added Stella.

x X x

Few of the team got home that night. After processing their scenes they were having breakfast in a diner near the lab before going their separate ways. "So Flack have you written your speech yet?" asked Hawkes.

"Nah, figured I'd just say whatever comes to me at the time. I'm more worried about what Messer's got planned." Don answered causing a stir around the table.

"So what have you planned Danny?" asked Stella

"You think I'd tell you lot now, I'm hoping by the time you hear it Flack will be so pissed he won't hit me!" Scoffed Danny making everyone laugh.

"Maybe I'll just do it now instead" teased Don as he stood up. "Kat we have to go."

"Coming" she sighed as she gulped her juice.

"You still not drinking coffee?" asked Stella.

"Not really, certainly not the quantity I used to, can't face it since I was sick." She answered, gaining a suspicious stare from Stella and Hawkes. "And forget that idea too." She added picking up on their suspicions. She slid out of the booth grabbed her coat and left with Don after a quick "goodbye."

"What idea?" asked Mac, although he thought he knew.

"She's pregnant." Said Stella. "My guess is they're waiting to announce it at the wedding."

"She's not" said Danny. Stella looked at him curiously.

"And how would you know?" she quizzed.

"Flack told me, it was a false alarm. She was sick, some 24 hour bug he said." Danny answered seriously. Stella grinned like the cat that had got the cream.

"Danny! He's bluffing you!" Squealed Stella, still sure she was right.

"Stevens said the same thing to Lindsay last week" he answered.

"Then I guess its just nerves and stress after all" said Hawkes.

"Nah, I'm not buying it, there's more going on than they're telling." Stella shot back.

"Stella, whatever it is they'll tell us in their own time. Now all of you go home and get some sleep. Back on the clock at 2pm." Mac replied grinning at Stella's tenacity.

x X x

Laura and Don made their statements to Fraser and IAB later that morning and were then sent home. They managed a couple of hours sleep before meeting her parents for dinner. Arriving at the hotel Laura was really nervous. Don knocked on the door of the suite they were in and her mother answered.

"Laura, Donald, you're early" she greeted them with a derisive tone. Don cringed; he hated anyone using his full name. He felt Laura stiffen and he tightened his grip on her hand as they entered the room.

"Laura, hey sweetheart" her father greeted, hugging her and shaking hands with Don.

"How was the flight?" she asked.

"Too long and no decent leg room" complained her mother. "I still don't understand why you couldn't come home for the wedding"

"We've been there Mum, ... New York is my home now, it has been for a long time, all my friends are here as well as Don's family. " Laura explained for what seemed like the millionth time.

"So you say, but it's traditional for the bride to have the ceremony at her home." Martha Stevens continued.

"California hasn't been my home for over 5 years-"Laura stopped herself and took a couple of deep breaths. "I'm not going to fight with you over this. We've made the choice, it's what we want and it is going to happen." She insisted.

"So what still needs finalizing?" asked Andrew Stevens.

"It's all done, you just need to show up Friday for the rehearsal and Saturday for the ceremony. I'll take you tomorrow to show you everything, then Friday you can chill out while I work my last shift. I should be finished by 2 and we're having a late lunch with Don's parents at their place." She told them.

"How do we get there?" asked her mother.

"I'll drive you" offered Don.

"I hope so, I don't do cabs or public transport" she replied "I'll get my wrap and we can go."

Don rolled his eyes at Laura as her mother disappeared into the bedroom. Andrew caught the looks they gave each other.

"I'll try and keep her in check, hopefully once she's seen the venues she'll be happy." He said.

"So do I" sighed Laura.

x X x

Later that evening as dinner ended Martha looked around the restaurant. Laura waited for the next sarcastic comment to come out of her mouth. "This is actually quite a nice place. Shame you couldn't have found somewhere like this for your reception, maybe we could overlook the fact that it serves Italian food." She stated condescendingly. Laura sighed. Don reached for her hand.

"You owe me a dance Kat, you promised." He whispered in her ear as he stood up. Laura looked up at him bemused. He tugged slightly at her hand and she followed him to the small dance floor.

"Thank you ... If I have to put up with her much longer tonight you'll be arresting me for murder" she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and they began to sway to the music.

"Not gonna happen babe, we're gonna blow outta here in a bit and I'm taking you home. I'm sure you're Pa would agree". He reassured. Laura looked up into his eyes.

"Tell me again why you're so good to me?" she asked, a small smile curling her lips. He didn't answer, as a matching smile graced his lips he brushed them across hers, gently deepening the kiss.

Martha was not amused at the display between Don and Laura. "How could she be so cheap letting him do that in public." She scoffed.

"Martha, they're in love, leave them be. Don has been good for her, he's been there for her when she needed someone. I wouldn't want anyone else for her." Andrew answered. "This is a nice place. Wonder how they managed to get a table?" He added.

"Probably had to give the Maitre D a big tip, he couldn't afford it." She answered. "We did get seated rather quickly even though there was a line. They can obviously tell class from the riff raff they normally get."

Don and Laura returned to the table and sat down. "So what do you think of the place?" asked Laura.

"Not bad, tell me how did you find it?" Asked Martha with a bored tone.

"We kind of know the owner." Answered Don peaking Martha's interest.

"You do?"

"Yeah Mum we do-" began Laura seeing the owner head towards them. Don stood up and shook hands with Tony who leaned over and kissed Laura's cheek.

"Buona sera bella, come sta?" he asked looking at Laura. She smiled at him.

"Bene, grazie ... Tony, my parents Andrew and Martha Stevens." Laura answered. "Mum Dad, Antonio, he's the owner. We work with his cousin Danny. He's also closing this place for us on Saturday for the reception."

Martha was lost for words, so Andrew stepped in to greet the younger man as they spent a few minutes discussing arrangements.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening. I'll see you Friday Laura to go over everything." Tony said as he prepared to leave them alone.

"Sure, grazie." Replied Laura.

"Hey Tony, can we get the check?" asked Don. Tony clapped him on his shoulder.

"It's all taken care of tonight. Glad you came in."

Before Don could argue Tony had gone. "Maybe this place isn't so bad after all with service like that." Martha commented. Laura sighed. They then made their way outside. Having seen her parents into a cab back to their hotel, Don and Laura opted to walk for a bit. Don wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You ok babe?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think it was kind of a success tonight. May not seem like it but for her that's pretty good. She can't come out and admit anymore or she'll lose face." Laura replied snuggling against Don as they walked.

"Well I'm glad she didn't get you too stressed out."

"There's still time and Cassie arrives tomorrow." She answered as Don flagged a cab.

"Then I guess I need to help you de-stress before tomorrow." He murmured with a mischievous smile, as he held open the door for Laura to get in the cab, before following her.


	24. Final Arrangements

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**24. Final Arrangements**

Next morning Danny entered the office he shared with Lindsay. "Hey, Montana you hear about Noah's ark?" He asked cheerfully fishing for a file on his desk.

"Yeah, Flack already mailed everyone the photos!" She answered banging the keyboard in front of her frustrated. "Damn, why does it do that?" She cursed to no one in particular.

"Do what?" Asked Danny.

"Eat my report- AGAIN! ... Every time I go to save it the damn thing crashes!" She moaned.

"If you didn't do that, it might help" He quipped as she banged the machine again and glared at him.

"Have you called the techs?" He asked more sympathetically.

"Can't get here 'til this afternoon ... I'm off, Stella and I are meeting Heather to collect all the dresses ... Can I try your computer?"

"Sure, I gotta meet Mac about a bullet" he answered. Lindsay moved from her desk and plopped herself into Danny's chair as he left and watched him as he walked down the corridor.

x X x

Don spent the morning running background checks on their victim and interviewed the woman who left all the messages on his answer phone. He was not in a good mood when he met Danny for lunch.

"Hey Flack, thought I wouldn't make it back, how'd you get on?" He greeted his friend.

"Don't go there, I just spent the last hour with Miss Di Martino getting nowhere while she tried to get me to overlook her missing alibi by showing off her charms if you get what I mean. I wish Kat was there, see what she did then." He scowled.

"She has got you screwed if you're not playing up to them." Danny answered leaving Don confused who he was talking about. "What was she like?"

"Short skirt, low blouse, something about her says she did it and she hoped I wouldn't notice coz of the outfit. Playing up to them is more fun when they're not expecting it." He moaned.

"Hey Tiger, bad day?" Laura asked rushing up to them and noting Don slouched over the table. He looked up and smiled as she bent to kiss him and slid her arm around his shoulder, he slipped his around her waist pulling her closer.

"Better now" he muttered, "You staying?"

"I can't, Mum's insisting I take her to the apartment, ... I saw Danny's SUV outside and stopped off to see him, you're a bonus." She replied, then looked at Danny and offered the envelope she had in her hand. "Thought I might as well give you this now. Hope it's what you wanted." She grinned like a naughty schoolgirl.

"What you two scheming at behind my back?" Don whined, feeling left out.

"Just something Danny's planning for Lindsay, I offered to help, AGAIN." She answered.

"OK Stevens I haven't forgot the last time, I still owe ya." Danny retorted.

"Glad to hear it, ... and you better get used to the idea it'll be Flack after Saturday." Laura jibed. Danny groaned.

"Two of you? I'll never survive." He wailed. Laura and Don laughed.

"I've gotta run, call me later?" She asked Don and he nodded, with a quick kiss she was gone again.

"So what you planning for Monroe?" Asked Don in a better mood from Laura's whirlwind visit.

"A surprise for after the wedding." Danny answered sliding the envelope into his pocket.

x X x

Danny spent the afternoon in the lab continuing to process items from Noah's crime scene. Mac and Don made a trip to visit a prisoner in a jail upstate and were gone most of the afternoon. When he got back Don received new information about the vic and his previous partner which made his day and informed Mac and Danny of the results before making the arrest. He was delighted when Mac offered to do the interrogation, Ms Di Martino or whatever her name was had got under his skin enough for one day.

He was leaving the precinct and ran into Stella. "Hey Stell, you still here? Thought you were off this afternoon."

"Hey Flack, never made it, things kind of took off on our case and with Laura out and Angell tied up with the IAB case it got a little frantic. Nothing we couldn't handle though." She grinned. "Tell Laura we found the killer, some vampire wannabe trying to convince local costume artists to join his union."

"I will, you heading out to catch up with Monroe?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're keeping everything at mine tonight, you all set?" She replied.

"I guess, I just hope nothing happens between now and Saturday I think we've had enough excitement planning this" He answered.

"So where are you going on your honeymoon?" She asked.

"Woah! Stell, its private, we're not telling anyone, I know you guys, what you're capable of. No way!" He exclaimed.

"Not even a hint?" She begged him with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Forget it, not gonna happen Stella!" He insisted. "I gotta run, dinner with Laura's parents and I'm already late." He added and hurried away towards the garage.

x X x

Laura, her parents and sister were already seated in the hotel restaurant when Don arrived, the Maitre D showed him to the table and giving Laura a quick kiss he sat down. "Sorry I'm late, we wrapped the case and I had to finish the report." He offered by way of apology.

"So who did it?" asked Laura only to receive a withering look from her mother. "Sorry, but its what we do" Laura added.

"I'll fill you in later, but it was his ex partner." He whispered to her.

"Donnie what happened to Megan, she stopped calling me" Pouted Cassidy.

"She's been grounded. I suggest you leave her alone." He answered tersely noting Laura's glance warning him not to get into an argument.

"When do I get to see my dress?" asked Cassie. Laura sighed.

"Saturday, Stella has them tonight and they're bringing them over to the hotel tomorrow there will be a fitter on hand to make any adjustments on Saturday specially for you as you couldn't make it to the City for a fitting." Laura answered pointedly.

"That's good, poor Cassidy's been very busy at college, I'm sure she appreciates the efforts." Martha replied.

"Yes well, if she hadn't put so much effort into canceling our wedding plans then she may have just had time" Hissed Laura.

"Laura that is not fair, we were only doing it for you." Martha responded indignantly.

"No you were doing it for you, well I've had enough" Laura said firmly but in a hushed tone. "Dad I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore, I'll call you tomorrow." She added as she stood up, Don followed her as she walked out.

x X x

Don woke up and looked at the clock it was about 4 am. He could hear voices in the lounge and got up. He padded into the lounge and found Laura sat with a storage box which had been emptied of its contents, which were scattered around her. The TV played a home movie, explaining the voices he heard. He went and sat on the floor with her pulling her into his arms. She was shivering.

"Come back to bed babe you're freezing." He whispered while he rubbed her arms trying to warm her up. She shook her head.

"Can't, not tired" she answered curtly.

"Kat, we've been here before, I know what's bugging you. You did this a few weeks ago, ... she'll be with you always, ... in here" he murmured in her ear and tapped his fingers on her chest over her heart. "What's playing?" he asked.

"The last video we took of her. Just after my 5th birthday. ... I miss her Don. The last few weeks it's been worse, I know it's stupid, I mean I hardly remember her, but right now I really need her." He tightened his arms around her and rocked her in his arms.

"I know babe, but we'll get you through this together. Come back to bed I don't want you sick again, you need to get warm." He murmured softly in her ear. Starting to feel the warmth from his body against her she nodded and he reached for the remote control stopping the tape and turning off the TV before taking her back to the bedroom with his arm around her.

x X x

A few hours later after taking Laura to work Don found himself knocking on the door to his future in laws suite at their hotel. Andrew opened the door in his dressing gown surprised to see Don, but immediately invited him in. "Is Laura alright?" he asked, concerned by the younger man's expression.

"Not really, is there someplace we could talk?" Don asked not wanting to go into details where Cassidy or Martha could walk in.

"Sure, give me a couple of minutes and we'll go for coffee" Andrew offered.

x X x

Seated in a coffee shop about 30 minutes later Andrew studied his future son in law. "What's on your mind?"

".. It's Laura, ... She didn't sleep well last night, ... she's been obsessing over her mum, its been getting worse the last few weeks, I thought it would blow over, but it hasn't." Don related slowly.

"I know Martha's not the easiest person to get along with, but she loves Laura." Andrew replied.

Don shook his head. "Maybe she does, but that's not who we're talking about. Laura's been playing old home movies from 20 years ago, ... of her real mum" He said the strain telling in his voice. "My Ma's been great with her, but Laura's missing that part of her." Don stated.

"But she barely remembers her, we haven't talked about her in a long time" Andrew replied shocked and confused.

"I know, but right now she's feeling something and I don't know what to do about it." Don sighed.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" Andrew asked taking in Don's drawn expression.

".. Yeah I am. ... The last few months a lot has happened. What's been going on with Cassie and Martha has her twisted in knots and I don't know how to help anymore. ... I was hoping you would have the answer."

"I wish I did too. Martha means well, but as the girls have grown up and particularly with Laura leaving for the Academy, she found it harder to relate to her, she doesn't mean it, ... after last night we talked. She feels Laura is shutting her out."

"Personally I can't blame her with what they did." Don answered tersely.

"I know, it's been hard on everyone." Answered Andrew. "I'll talk to Martha explain how Laura's feeling see if it will help bridge build. ... I want you to make a fuss of my daughter whatever it takes, take her shopping at Tiffany's or something before you pick us up this afternoon." Andrew caught the look on Don's face, a mixture of surprise and disbelief. "Sorry, wrong daughter, but I do mean make a fuss of her whatever you think is right to cheer her up." Andrew quickly added knowing that Laura was not the one to go for glitzy presents and trinkets.

"I'll do what I can." Don confirmed.

x X x

Laura was sat at her desk in the squad room almost buried under piles of files, trying to clear her reports before taking off. A clerk came by and she got them to remove some of them. Hearing the door go she looked up, hoping for some distraction from someone in the lab bringing her information, but not really expecting anything. A smile quickly graced her face and lit up her eyes when she saw Don enter. He briefly greeted a couple of other detectives before heading to Fraser's office leaving Laura disappointed and confused, without even a hello. Laura tried to engross herself in her work again, but his brush off bothered her. She tried to ignore him when he left the corner office by signing off several documents and added them to the growing pile at the side of her desk. Pleased to note that the "action" pile was getting smaller.

Don leaned over her and put his hand out to take some of the "action" pile. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked coldly, putting her hand on top of the files stopping him.

"I'm gonna finish these for you then whatever you haven't completed will go to Murphy and we're getting out of here." He said quietly his voice dropping seductively.

"But you're not on duty" she protested.

"Neither are you after 11. So I figured I may as well help out." He answered. Still leaning over her shoulder, his breath wafting across her neck.

"I am, don't finish til 2" she sighed.

"Not anymore, I just talked to Fraser, he's cutting you some slack." He replied grinning at her.

"... seriously?" she asked looking up at him. "How did you manage that?"

"I just promised him one of us would go on call when we get back to make it up."

"And I guess that as you've got more vacation that'll be me" She stated. "If I get called out you better have a way of making it up to me." She teased letting him take the files.

A short while later Don lifted the rest of the remaining pile and dropped it on Murphy's desk, "All yours Murph, we've got plans." He said then quickly ushered Laura out.

x X x

Danny walked into his shared office to find Lindsay hunched over her computer. "Hey Montana, did the tech's fix it?" he asked.

"Yeah, finally just finished. I should just about be able to finish everything for tonight. Anyone seen Laura today?" She asked looking up at him wondering how he would look in a tux.

"Flack just breezed in and took her away. Murphy says he's got all her files." Danny answered. "Some moves he's got."

"She needs time out. Family is driving her crazy, she called me about a dozen times yesterday with stuff about her mum. What's the deal with them?" she asked trying to suppress the thought of Danny in a tux, if only he knew what it was doing to her.

"Interfering step mom syndrome I think" He answered running his eyes over Lindsay wondering what the girls would all be wearing. He lifted a box from his chair and put it on top of the pile of files on his desk, then dropped into his chair.

"Careful with that, its fragile." Hissed Lindsay. "It's Flack and Laura's wedding present, everyone's coming to look and sign their card."

"I thought you'd got them something." He commented.

"We did, but this is from the team." She answered like it was obvious that he knew about it.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and watched Lindsay as she continued to work. "So are you gonna tell me what your dress is like?" He asked.

"You'll just have to wait for tomorrow, I can't spoil Laura's entrance." She replied. "She has a great eye just like Stella, so I'm sure you'll approve cowboy." She teased. Danny grunted.

"You sure of that Montana?" He questioned. She looked at him biting her lower lips slightly nervously.

"Definitely" She answered the nervous look disappearing to be replace with a more sultry look. Danny fidgeted in his seat as Lindsay went back to work.

* * *

_Only one more chapter to this and the plan is to close this series, although I have quite enjoyed writing Don/Laura and she will make a guest appearance in another fic written by Open Hearts Catch Dreams. Science in the Shadows is totally AU with a cross over. _

_I have been delighted with the response to this story, both in terms of hits and reviews, Thank you for taking the time to read and comment, thank you too to those who lurk and read. I hope you have enjoyed this._

_The final Chapter is written and awaiting Beta review and comment before I post it hopefully by this weekend._


	25. D Day

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**25. D-Day**

Laura opened her eyes and lay quietly for a few minutes. She missed the sound of the traffic, being so high up, but the view from the window more than made up for it as she turned to look out of the window across Central Park, bathed in the spring sunlight. She had slept well and felt surprisingly calm. The suite had been a present from her father, a night for the girls to chill out and prepare. Laura fought her way out of the soft comfortable bed and stood at the window. Tonight the suite would be hers and Don's; a tingle ran up her spine as she thought about it. Her peace and quiet was soon shattered as the door burst open to admit Lindsay and Stella.

"You're awake!" squealed Lindsay as they both hugged her. "Breakfast is here, you've got a couple of hours before Heather and the others arrive for the hairdresser."

"Good, I'm going to wallow in a bath!" announced Laura hoping they would get the hint and give her some more time alone.

"After breakfast" insisted Stella as they guided her into the lounge.

"Guys, I'm not hungry, maybe later, I want some time to myself. Pleeeease?" she pleaded.

"You've got 30 minutes ... any longer and you'll be like a prune." Said Stella forcefully. Laura sighed as she headed for the bathroom.

x X x

Meanwhile Don, Danny, Hawkes and Brian were at the basketball court letting off steam, at least most of them were. Don was not particularly enthusiastic and Danny pulled him aside. "You OK man?"

"I'm good." He answered with a shrug. Danny studied him for a moment.

"Nervous?"

"Nah, just hate the waiting" he replied frowning.

"That's why we're here, take your mind off it all!" said Danny as he clapped him on the back and pushed him back into the game. "Then we'll go eat."

x X x

Later that afternoon the girls were in a room set aside for them at the venue, the guys were in another across the courtyard. Teresa knocked on their door. Danny let her in, she ushered them all out to get a few minutes alone with her brother.

"Hey, is everything OK?" he asked looking concerned.

"Everything is fine. She is doing better than you. Don stop pacing you'll wear out the carpet." She chided. He stopped and looked at Teresa.

"Why are you here?" he asked suspiciously.

"You telling me I can't talk to my baby brother?" She quizzed looking up at him, catching the face he pulled, "OK so you're not such a baby brother any more!" she exclaimed. "How are you doing?"

"OK" he shrugged. "Pleased to get rid of the others for 5 minutes, they've barely let me out of their sight all day." Teresa laughed.

"If it's any consolation, Laura's been the same. Lindsay has had every minute planned. I'm about to kick them all out give her some time alone with Pippa."

"So how is my favorite niece?" Don asked angling for even a small bit of information.

"You're only one, you mean. She's really excited. I could barely get her in bed last night" Teresa answered giving her brother a big smile.

"So how's Laura?"

"Surprisingly calm. I left her with her Mom. ... Don't worry its OK, apparently they talked last night after the guys dragged you off. They cleared up a lot of things." She spoke quickly when a thunderous look crossed Don's face. "I'd better get back. But first you need to change your tie. Laura sent you a present."

Teresa opened the box tucked under her arm and took out a dusty blue bow tie. Don had removed his which had been hanging around his neck and Teresa expertly and quickly tied the new one for him.

"Don't strangle me!" he moaned as she finished.

"Shut up. It's fine. You look great." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "You're going to love what she's wearing." She teased and headed for the door. "Tell the guys to change their ties too." She threw back and disappeared. Don sighed and started pacing again.

x X x

Over in the girls' room Laura and her Mum were still alone when Teresa returned. "How is he Tes?" asked Laura using Teresa's nickname.

"Fed up with the body guards he's had all day." She answered with a grin.

"At least it wasn't just me got the close protection squad." Replied Laura with a laugh.

"Laura, I'm going to go, do you have everything?" Martha asked softly.

"I think so, I'd just like some time to myself for a bit. Thanks for coming in." she hugged Martha. "Could you send Pippa in." she asked as her Mum opened the door.

"I'll be outside, d'you want them back for anything?" she asked meaning her bridesmaids.

"Just have Heather come in after I've seen Pip and she can check my veil. Please keep the rest away before they drive me insane!" She pleaded.

"No problem." Teresa replied and gave her a hug before heading for the door herself.

x X x

Don's father opened the door to the guys' room about 20 minutes later. "You all set son?" He asked looking at his namesake. Don nodded. "Then I guess its time."

"Is Laura ready?" Don asked.

"Laura's just fine, I haven't seen her but your Ma said she's good, you've got yourself a fine girl there."

"Has to be to put up with him" teased Danny.

"Messerrrr-" Growled Don. "It's not too late to revoke your privileges you know."

"You wouldn't" gulped Danny.

"Try me ... It would kinda mess up your plans with Monroe wouldn't it?" he asked seeing Danny blush. "Thought so, you've got big plans for the Maid of Honor tonight." He finished.

" ... You gonna keep the lady waiting Flack?" Danny countered.

x X x

Heather finished fitting and adjusting Laura's veil as her father entered. Not having seen her all morning, he stopped and admired her, a tear in his eye as, for a split second, he thought he was looking at her mother; the resemblance in that instant was heart stopping. He quickly moved forward before Laura picked up on his surprise. "You look beautiful sweetheart." He muttered as he kissed her cheek. Heather began to head for the door as Laura turned for a final look in the mirror.

"Heather, are you sure this is OK?" she asked. Heather came back.

"You look stunning." She reassured her. "It's last minute nerves, he'll be stunned watching you walk down the aisle."

"Are you sure about the veil, it still doesn't look right!" wailed Laura. "Take it off, I don't want it." She almost yelled half tugging at it. Heather took her hands and stopped her.

"Careful you'll pull your hair out. Are you sure you want it off?" She asked.

"Yeah, its gotta go, it doesn't look right." She insisted.

x X x

Waiting in the flower filled courtyard with the dais in front of him and family and friends in the chairs behind seemed to last forever. He looked at his watch again, trying not to keep looking behind him; if this morning was bad enough waiting now was about a million times worse. He forced himself to breathe slowly and looked at Danny uncomfortably. Danny tried to give him a reassuring smile, but actually his mind was on the Maid of Honor and what she would look like and if one day they would be standing somewhere like this.

"What's taking so long?" Muttered Don, his mother leaned forward from her seat behind him.

"Don't worry it's a bride's prerogative to be late" she whispered. Don snorted.

"Flack, sit still!" Danny hissed as Don fiddled with his tie. They both jumped as the music changed, Don heaved a sigh of relief as they stood up and stepped forward. They turned to face the back of the room as the bridesmaids began to make their entrance. Heather and Stella gave him reassuring smiles, both looking stunning in matching dusty blue dresses with halter necks and tiny waists in shirred crystal chiffon with full skirts. However, neither made him feel better, only one thing would do that. Seeing her. The sight of his niece standing at the end of the aisle looking around made him smile. He could tell she was being coached from someone he couldn't see. The only person that could be was the one person he wanted to see more than anything right now. Pippa took a deep breath and turned her face forwards seeing her uncle. She smiled and waved to him, then her face became very serious as she began to walk towards him, slowly scattering pale colored rose petals around her as she walked.

When Pippa stopped and stood with Heather the music changed again Don looked up from watching his niece. His eyes focused on the end of the aisle. For a few seconds he thought that his insides had been ripped out again. Slowly a smile spread across his face. She was a vision. Her long straight hair had been softly curled and partially fixed up leaving curling tendrils around her shoulders, a diamond tiara shining on her head. He let his eyes drift over the rest of her. Her dress was soft and flowing, the bodice had crushed pleats below the bust which was decorated with crystal beads and a deep sweetheart neckline. The full length skirt hung flatteringly from the waist. The back flowed delicately with streamers over the sweep train. The hem of the dress and train bore delicate embroidery with more crystal beads. She carried a small bouquet of yellow roses. Teresa had been right he did love it. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Laura had watched Pippa's final few steps as her and her father took up their positions as the end of the aisle. She could see that his attention was momentarily elsewhere watching the young girl, as he turned to her she gripped her father's arm for fear of her legs collapsing. She had never seen him in a tux before and this image was one she would carry for a long time. She felt her father shift and they began to make their way down the aisle. For Laura and Don there was no one else around they locked their eyes on each other. As her father untwined their arms Don took her hand, it didn't matter if it was the right thing to do or not, but he needed to make sure she was real and not just a figment of his imagination. Once his fingers curled around her hand he had no intention of letting go again and for most of the ceremony it remained that way as they faced each other to declare their future together, afraid if they broke their gaze they would find the other gone when they looked again. The only time their focus changed was as they exchanged their rings.

With the formalities almost over they were so wrapped up in each other that the officiant had to tell Don twice he could kiss the bride as he didn't hear the first time, much to Danny's amusement.

x X x

Leaving the centre they were whisked away to the restaurant by horse and buggy all appropriately adorned for the occasion, turning many heads in the New York traffic. Everything continued to go as planned during the reception. Everyone was itching to really get the party started, but there was one more traditional task to perform, the speeches. Laura's father began followed by Don, who addressed both sets of parents before turning to Laura.

"For years Ma's been telling me to find a nice girl and settle down, but I was too wrapped up in being a cop until last year when I had to take a different view on things, having a 6 inch hole in your gut kinda does that to ya. But things took another turn when Laura appeared in my life." He looked at Laura and took her hand. "... You stood bedside me through the bad times, and while I don't intend to make it a regular occurrence you told me things happen for a reason, well one thing came from that Sunday morning, it brought me you. ... Seeing you earlier blew my mind. Whoever told you I would love the results of your shopping trip was right, ... so far" He raised his eyebrow at her and she knew he was guessing there was still more items from the shopping trip to be revealed. Still holding her hand he turned to their guests again, before turning back to Laura. "Messer may disagree about the nice girl image, especially after your first meeting, but Ma love's you like her own. What can be better than that? Oh yeah, I've turned you into a Rangers fan too! You say it was down to the nights when you sat with me talking to keep my mind off the pain, I'm not so sure, whatever your reasons for hanging around have made my life more than just the job. ... I love you Kat." Turning his attention once again to the guests, then to Danny, he continued. "I'm definitely the lucky one here, not only did she marry me but Danno she got us tickets to the Stanley Cup match at the Garden next month. Good seats too. Which kind of brings me to Messer, ... as guys we don't generally talk seriously about girls, but when I confessed about proposing you asked if I was sure. Is this sure enough for you?" Don indicated the surroundings and Laura. "You've had my back a lot over the years, we still get to play pool or hoops, shift permitting, but you've had paranoia from both of us over today and you've been there to help see it through. It wouldn't have happened without you. Almost didn't happen with you after the bachelor party, but you rigged that too and set us up good. Just remember that when you ask me to return the favor one day." Don continued for a moment with the traditional thank yous, then turned to the bridesmaids. "Lindsay, Stella, Meg, and Heather, what can I say, you looked after my girl when she needed to go shopping, gave her grief along the way, but you've been there when the stress got too much and let her blow off steam. Pippa, honey you did a super job today and your ma has a special present for you." He finished with the traditional toast to the Bridesmaids. Taking his seat he whispered to Laura as Danny stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, parents, Mr and Mrs Flack." He turned to Don and Laura as he made the last statement. "Or should that be detectives? You know the etiquette stuff is not my thing. ... It is with great pleasure that I respond to Flack's toast on behalf of the bridesmaids, who all look stunning and I would like to take you all home with me, but at least two of you are off limits as I don't want to get into your brother's bad books! I have a secret plan to sweep one of you off your feet tonight, ... don't worry Mac I know Stella's with you." Danny quipped looking at his boss and getting a laugh from the guests and gaining a glare from Stella.

"My other duty today is to regale you with stories of Flack's notorious past. I have to admit this has been tough to prepare for, not due to any shortage of stories but because most of them are too - how can I put this? - colorful to be retold in such refined company. ... I remember exactly when we first met, chasing some perp as rookie cops and we all know how he hates to run. ... I heard nothing else for a week as the brass figured we made a good team and paired us up. We've kinda watched each other's backs since, on and off the job, especially with women until he met Laura then he wouldn't introduce us for nearly 6 months, telling us she was a nice girl and we all know how nice the girls in vice are!" Another chuckle came from the assembled guests, particularly Laura's friends from her old squad.

"Chasing criminals aside we meet as regularly as shifts allow for a game of hoops or to catch up on the latest ball game. That all changed a year ago when on the job I nearly lost my buddy here, but thanks to Mac and a shoelace we're here today, coz for you who don't know Flack and Laura met during rehab, although the story goes that he was still on morphine at the time and thought she was a female version of Rambo." Danny and Don exchanged glances.

"Despite Flack's best efforts he couldn't keep us away from his girl and our paths crossed on a joint case, although it was almost 18 hours into the case before we knew. Flack you got yourself one sassy lady, for anyone who can cope with us as well as you is special. Laura I haven't forgotten our deal when we first met and when you're back from ... where are you going?" Danny asked looking at Don and Laura fishing for the honeymoon destination. Laura firmly shook her head. "... well when you're back we've got a score to settle. Ladies & Gents I ask you to raise your glasses to a long life together for Don and Laura!" Danny held up his glass leading the toast.

Later that night Laura was talking to her old team when Don joined them and snaked an arm around her waist drawing her away towards the dance floor as Danny cornered Lindsay.

"Montana, you have plans later?" He asked.

"Maybe, why cowboy you have something in mind?" She asked dropping her voice a little.

"Kind of if you want to ... maybe we could ... er do something together." He suggested nervously tugging at his collar. Lindsay noticed his discomfort and reached up to undo his tie and gently removed it from around his neck and then loosened the button on his shirt. He reached and took her hands in his and removing them from his neck.

"Sure what you got in mind?"

"Well I sorta .. kinda.. damn it!" He cursed. "See what you do to me?" He asked then crashed his lips on hers before she had a chance to respond. Although a little surprised by his action she was soon kissing him back with as much force. Pulling back a moment later both breathless with anticipation Danny handed her a hotel key card. "Room 3-15" He panted and walked away.

Laura and Don were just leaving the dance floor and saw what had happened. "Did he just do what I think he did?" Asked Don.

"Yep, finally, I think those two are going to resolve some issues." Laura answered.

"I thought they were getting on OK."

"You know for a detective sometimes you miss the obvious!" She teased. "Especially right under your nose. I even had to tell you about Mac and Stella; wake up Tiger!" She exclaimed quietly as he quickly slipped his arm around her and pulled her tight against him.

"Shut up Mrs Flack." He grinned at her before tangling his fingers in her hair and possessing her lips. He let her go a moment later. "Think they'll miss us if we took off?"

"Definitely ... but let's do it anyway." She replied with a wicked looking grin.

"I'm glad you said that, now we can elope" He replied before kissing her again.

* * *

_That's it folks. The end. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all my reviewers and lurkers who were reading anyway._

_If anyone wants to catch up post honeymoon Laura is featured in **Science in the Shadows**, by Open Hearts Catch Dreams._


End file.
